Tomboys Forever
by Total Simaniac
Summary: It was summertime once again for one tomboy. It seems like life will be good for her now that she's gotten a boyfriend, gotten a job, and has a pretty good bunch of friends. What could be better than this? MySims is owned by EA.
1. Simport Life

It was the beginning of summer of 2019...

It felt like just yesterday for Katie Morris, everything went the way that they went. She didn't see much in Chaz McFreely, her boyfriend, until the two were hanging out more often, especially after he broke up with his girlfriend, Summer Baxter. After Summer was discovered, cheating on Chaz with a surfer named Luke Issac, the two broke up immediately after. Not long after, Chaz fell into depression, but Katie made him feel better to date him so that he can be happier.

After graduation, Summer remained at her lifeguard job, while Luke remained at the surf shop. Not to mention, Katie ended up hearing that Luke ended up proposing to Summer during the job, and that their marriage was happening around...pretty much around now. Chaz nor Katie cared though, considering that Summer and Luke didn't really matter to them. To Chaz and Katie, those two can go marry and mock them all they want. The two don't go to the boardwalk anymore, but a different part of the beach whenever Chaz and Katie go down there.

Another thing that happened with Katie after graduation, Crystal and Katie stopped being friends after an incident that happened at the junkyard. Crystal attempted to pull the moves on Luke behind Summers back, which led to the jocks attacking the goths. Crystal accidentally destroyed one of the cranes by hovering the magnet over the break trailer, then everything completely went to shit from there. Only Ghostly, Violet, Ray, Raven, and a couple others, didn't get arrested by the SPA Agency for this incident. Katie broke things off with Crystal from there.

Speaking of Ghostly and Violet, the tomboy had gotten closer with the two of them after graduation, and the incident. After Ghostlys grandmother, Ruby Alder was confirmed to have cancer, Katie made sure that Ghostly had a friend by his side. Katie stayed at his house, cooked for him, and even made sure he was okay, up until his grandmothers death. It was hard to get through for both involved, but they knew these things happen for a reason. Violet on the other hand, the goth had Katie babysit Poppy whenever the two would go on a date, and when their mother was busy. Katie never babysat anyone before, but did this willingly.

Which is what Katie was doing right now...

The tomboy was walking along the sidewalk with Poppy by her side, heading off to go to the florist to drop her off.

The tomboy hasn't really changed her looks all that much. She still had her hair at a shoulder-length, and dark brown in her usual baseball cap. Freckles remained on her face. She wore her black jacket, as always, but this time, wore a purple t-shirt now, and dark blue cargo pants. She has a backpack, carrying her skateboard nowadays, considering that skateboarding is what Katie does on a daily basis in Simport. Katie even taught Poppy how to ride one, in case she ever wants to one of these days.

Poppy wasn't really different from when the two first met. Violets little sister has black hair in two ponytails, and wears a yellow t-shirt with light blue overalls. She didn't really change after her older sister graduated, minus the fact that she now has a crush on somebody named Billy in her school. Katie could tell it was a crush from a mile away, just by hearing Poppy talk about him.

The two were passing by the park, where in a coincidental twist of fate, the wedding was actually happening. Summer, the girl with blonde hair in a ponytail was wearing a brides dress, as Luke was wearing a tuxedo, standing with a couple of his friends. Katie stood by, glaring at this sight, frowning at this.

"Great...of course I end up seeing this on the way to the florist." Katie mutters. Poppy looks up at the older tomboy, wondering why she was so upset about all of this. "Hey Poppy, just to let you know, if you ever get a boyfriend...don't cheat on them, nor get married to the one who cheated on said boyfriend when you're older." Poppy cringed hearing that.

"I...won't..." Poppy said, not really thinking about doing that ever. "Don't know why I would."

"Well, I'm twenty, and you're now nine. When it comes to relationships, you are going to understand why people do these things."

Katie glares forward, seeing Summer and Luke kissing. The tomboy shook her head, not interested in looking at this sight. She decided to continue to bring Poppy back to the florist instead of stand around and watch this wedding some more.

"Anyways, lets get out of here..." Katie said, annoyed. "...The last thing I need is to see that cheating bitch's face and her ugly ass boyfriend any longer than I need to."

"Those are not nice words to say." Poppy said.

"Yeah well, when your boyfriend was dating an absolute bitch who was cheating on you with some surfer for who knows how long, you'd probably be as pissed off seeing her as much as I do." Poppy frowned, before Katie sighed. "I'm...sorry...I shouldn't have been too harsh about this near you anyway. I really should keep this to myself. It's just that it gets sickening whenever I look at that cheerleader who Chaz use to date. Crystal's right when she said she was nothing but a...nevermind."

"Well...at least you have Chaz as your boyfriend now, and that really should be all that matters to you." The tomboy smiled, looking down at Poppy, as she rubbed the flower girl's head.

"Thanks Poppy." Katie looks ahead of herself, seeing the Nightshade's florist right up ahead. "Well, here we are."

The two arrived at Poppy's florist. Inside the building, Katie could see Poppy's mother watering some of the flowers that were on the stands. The tomboy than looks down at Poppy, before placing her hands in her pockets.

"Have fun at work, Poppy." Katie said, smiling at the younger girl.

"Okay. Thanks for taking me to the playground, Katie." Poppy said, hugging the older tomboy. "I'll see you again, soon."

"Same here."

* * *

After she dropped Poppy off at the town's florist, Katie skateboarded her way back to her own house so that she can finally relax. She finally arrived at her own house, before kicking up her own skateboard into her hands. Her father was still at work, so that gives her all the time in the world to relax on the couch.

The tomboy sat down on her couch, kicking a leg up onto the coffee table, before pulling out her phone. She began to call her boyfriend, Chaz McFreely, as she sat there, looking at the TV in front of her. Chaz answers the phone, and the two began talking on the phone with each other.

"Hey babe. I was wondering where you were today." Chaz said on the phone. Katie chuckles a bit before rolling her eyes.

"I was babysitting Poppy all day, babe." Katie said, smiling. "So...where are you right now?"

"Oh me? I'm just getting a tattoo from Justice's Tattoo Parlor, you know? I already have a snake that goes from one arm to the other as a tattoo, so I thought about getting another one." Katie shook her head, smiling when she heard her boyfriend was doing exactly that. "Tell you, whenever Summer is away from the beach, it feels a lot more peaceful...for me anyway."

"Yeah. I'm...guessing you heard that the wedding between her and Luke is today, huh?" Katie looks over to the window nearby, cringing at the thought of how Chaz is going to feel about all of this. "Me and Poppy passed the park while the wedding was going on."

"Oh don't remind me...I know about that wedding completely, considering Summer's texting me, and a lot of her friends, and bragging about the God damn thing going on at the park. Like her wedding is something I give a shit about." Chaz groans on the other line, still visibly annoyed by the fact that this is happening right now. "Even worse, crazy how she's deciding this wedding, a couple days before Travis and Liberty's wedding." Chaz then sighed annoyed, before speaking more calmly. "Oh...speaking of which, before I forget...Travis Dylan gave me a call, and he told me that he wanted to invite me and you to their house so that we can see how things are going with our lives."

"Travis and Liberty want us to come to their house?"

"Not only us, but Ghostly and Violet...and Summer and Luke...of course those two are getting involved as well. To be fair, Ian Arneson and his girlfriend Amelia should be going there too...Jenny can't, because...well, apparently she had better things to do."

"Typical Jenny, huh?"

"You bet. But hey, at least we get to see four of our friends, right? Or...two friends, since me and Ian didn't really talk all that much, and I've never met that Amelia girl before, and don't get me started on the other two." Katie stood up off of the couch, before turning towards the window of her living room. "But hey, Ghostly and Violet are going to be there, and they married too, right? I didn't come to the wedding, which...I regret doing."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Ghostly and Violet have nothing against you for missing out." The tomboy then walked into the kitchen of her house, going towards the refrigerator. "Still...kind of sucks that Jenny isn't involved."

"She and her new boyfriend are going to see how Evelyn Gray and her father have been doing after the whole...Nightmare Realm incident. Now all the members of MorcuCorp are behind bars." Chaz chuckles on the other line. "You think Morcubus is going to have to get use to the stuff after 2010, since he and Evelyn Gray ended up leaving the Nightmare Realm until this February."

"Damn, nine years stuck in the Nightmare Realm, hm? That's a really long ass time."

"I know." Katie opens the refrigerator, pulling out a can of Pepsi.

"Yeah...I heard Agent Walker and Agent Myers have been deciding to make Ian an agent after he has helped them out with saving Evelyn from the Nightmare Realm, the more I think about it. He told me when I was at Elmira Clamp's library a couple weeks back."

"Really? That sounds nice." Katie nods, taking a sip of her drink. "Anyways, I...will let you be now...I'll see you when tomorrow comes, Katie. Because Travis and Liberty really want us to come over with the rest of our friends to have lunch at their house."

"Okay. That sounds awesome."

"Alright. I'll see you later, babe. Love you."

"Love you too, Chaz." After that was said, the two hung up their phones.


	2. The Get-Together Part 1

The next day...

Katie woke up, and told her dad about what was going to happen today. Katie told him about the call that she received from Chaz about the hangout at Travis and Liberty's house. Her father agreed to allow her to go, so that the tomboy can see her friends again, and see how things have been for them. Just as long as she makes it to her dentist shift, which is at night. Katie happily agreed to that.

So the girl picks up her backpack that had her skateboard, and helmet, then headed outside. She wasn't going to skateboard there, since Chaz was picking her up, then they were going to head their by car. Katie just likes bringing her skateboard everywhere she goes. The skater girl walked over to the end of the driveway, and waited for Chaz to finally come over to her house.

About a couple seconds later, Chaz's car pulls up next to the tomboy's house. Katie got into the car, being greeted with the sound of the song '_Dirty Little Secret_' by the All-American Rejects, blasting through the radio of the car. The tomboy nearly lost her balance to the loud music once she opened the door, but turned it down immediately when she got in. Placing her backpack down, Katie laughs, then places her seat-belt on herself. She turns to look at Chaz.

"Great timing, dude. By the way, my dad wants me home by five in the evening, because my shift starts around that time." Katie told her boyfriend. Chaz nods his head.

"Alright, babe. Don't worry, Travis said that this hangout should be about only two hours long." Chaz told her.

"Alright. I like that idea."

Chaz didn't really change all that much after he and Katie graduated. However, he had his hair a little more shorter after he ended up moving out of his father's house. He kept his sunglasses and his chin beard. He also had his black jacket's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white t-shirt is worn underneath, as well as blue baggy jeans. A dark blue snake tattoo is visible on his arms, and now another tattoo on his arm that was literately Katie's name on a skateboard, just for his girlfriend. Katie giggled when she saw the new tattoo on Chaz's arm.

"Neat." Katie said, smiling at her boyfriend, before kissing him on the cheek. "I love it, dude."

"Thanks." Chaz said. "So, Travis's house it is?"

"You bet."

Chaz started to drive his way to the house where Travis and Liberty now live in. The biker frowns a little bit, discouraged that he was even going to this hangout in the first place. He still couldn't get over the fact that his exgirlfriend was going to be there, nor was he interested in seeing her boyfriend, considering he hates surfing. Katie took notice of his disinterested look on his face, before speaking.

"Hey, when we're there at the house, just ignore your exgirlfriend." Katie told him. "If she tries to get on your nerves about her cheating on you, and she's really doing it just to get you peeved, just don't focus on her at all." Chaz sighed, before stopping at a red light that was coming up.

"I know, I shouldn't let it bother me all that much..." Chaz said. "But...I swear to God, if she attempts to try to get me jealous and want her back into my life, I will never forgive her for that bullshit." Katie looked at her boyfriend with concern, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kate...I just don't want her to end up getting our relationship destroyed after two years of us dating...besides, after I ended up dating you, things in my life have been pretty different for me, and...I never was jealous whenever you're hanging out with other guys, and...we've been both happy with the relationship, and..." Chaz coughs a bit, before looking at his girlfriend, driving again. "I'm sorry, I'm bad when it comes to being sincere with love like this." The tomboy smiled, before lowering her hand.

"I suck at it too, not going to lie." Katie chuckles, before looking forward. "But...I get it, dude. Summer is a total bitch for what she's done...and..." Katie shook her head. "Truthfully, back there...I really wanted Crystal to be wrong, and...even when I was starting to realize that Summer and Luke were dating behind your back, I was hoping it was all a misunderstanding. Not that I hated the idea of us being together, I just...didn't want you to go through with heartbreak like that." Chaz shook his head.

"Eh...I feel like it would've ended up being true, one way or another." Chaz rolled his eyes, before looking over to Katie, smiling at her. "Hey, and...I know I said this a lot in the past, but...thank you for...being there for me when...it was really only Tim who comforted me. I really appreciate it." Katie nods her head.

"Hey, no problem, man." Katie then looks forward, wondering where the house is, until she finally found it. "Oh, I think they are living in that house right there."

"Yep. That's the place." Chaz pulls over, and the two finally arrived at the house.

* * *

Inside the Dylan's house...

Travis was setting the table for his guests, while Liberty was cooking some lunch for the people coming over. Their son Ralph was sitting in the living room, holding a bottle, while watching some TV.

Travis still kept his blonde hair spiky, but a little shorter. He wore a dark blue collared-shirt, along with black dress pants, and black sneakers. Liberty has her hair out of her beanie, but still wears it time to time, and they were still in braids. She now wears a white buttoned-down shirt with black pants and red heels. Ralph has some blonde hair on his head, while wearing a light blue onesie.

Liberty walked over to the living room, seeing how their son was doing. "Travis, do you think our friends will be nice to Ralph?" Liberty asked her husband. "It's been awhile since we've seen Chaz, Katie, Ghostly, Violet, and...everyone else..." Travis smiled, walking up to his wife, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sure they will, sweetie." Travis said. "Besides, Katieband Chaz are fully aware of the baby, so I'm sure everyone else will too."

The doorbell rang, alerting the married couple. Travis held up a hand, backing up into the kitchen.

"I'll finish up lunch for you, Liberty. Just go see who's here." Travis said, as he walked into the kitchen to help Liberty out with the cooking. Liberty went to the front door, allowing whoever it was outside, into their house.

"Charles, you and Kathryn finally arrived." Liberty said.

"It's Chaz..." The biker muttered.

"Seriously, does everyone call me Kathryn?" Katie mutters.

"Well...Sorry about that, terribly sorry..." Liberty said, before backing up, and allowing the two into her house. "Just make yourself at home. However, considering you're the first ones here, I advise you two don't act rowdy in here." Chaz and Katie nodded.

"We won't." Chaz and Katie said, walking into the next room.

Chaz and Katie went over to the living room, seeing Ralph sitting down on the floor. Katie smiled, waving at the baby, as Chaz stared at him. Ralph waves, looking up at Chaz, giggling at the sight of him, causing the biker to smile back at him.

'_Wow, it's almost like seeing Renee this age once again._' Chaz said in his thoughts. '_It feels like yesterday, she was just that age, and now she's eight years old...heck, I feel like it was just yesterday when me and Travis first met...damn, time flies, doesn't it?_'

The doorbell rang again. Chaz turns around looking behind himself, seeing who was here right now. Katie sat next to Ralph, waving at him, unaware that her boyfriend was looking at the front door instead of sitting next to her. Liberty opens the door.

"Oh, Summer...I didn't think you'd actually arrive..." Liberty said, rather bitterly. "Not to mention, not inviting us to you and Luke's wedding."

"It was an accident." Summer said. "You were invited."

Summer still had her hair in a long ponytail, but now she's a little more tan, and wears a white tank-top with a green jacket with light blue shorts. Luke didn't change all that much. He still had messy blonde hair, and wore a green jacket with beige cargo shorts. The two of them were both wearing wedding rings, just like Travis and Liberty.

Katie stood up, taking notice of the recently married couple, standing inside the house now. Katie groans, feeling like there really is no escape from Summer Baxter around Simport. The tomboy looks over to Chaz, who was hating at her.

"Dude, like I said, just ignore her. She's not worth your time, nor your energy." Katie told her boyfriend.

"I..." Chaz started off saying, before stopping himself. "...You're right. I'm sorry."

"Anyways, make yourself at home. Charles and Kathryn are seeing our baby boy in the living room." Liberty told the two at the door.

Summer looks over to Chaz and Katie in the living room, standing near Libertys son. Chaz looks down at the floor, before walking off to the next room, as Katie picks up Ralph off of the floor. She smiled at Ralph, as Summer came over to the tomboy.

"Well...long time no see, Katie." Summer said, crossing her arms, glaring at her. "I see that you and Chaz are still dating." Katie rolls her eyes, before looking at the blonde girl.

"Summer, don't start something with me. Alright? Travis and Liberty invited us to this hangout so that all of us can meet up with each other once again, and the last thing anyone really needs is an argument to happen in this place." The blonde girl shook her head, before passing by the tomboy.

"Like, whatever..." Summer said, before turning around, and walking into the kitchen where Travis is.

At the front door again, Ghostly and Violet were now allowed into the house by Liberty. The Alder couple stepped into the house, as Liberty shuts the door for them.

Ghostly hasn't really changed too much. He still had his light blue hair, but he did wear a black buttoned down shirt with a light gray shirt underneath, as well as black pants. Like Chaz yesterday, he gotten himself tattoos, just for Violet. Katie was liking the ones that he gotten himself as well. Violet was any different, Same black hair, same make up, same black dress as always.

"Hey, we're here." Ghostly said smiling at Liberty.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us, Ghostly, Violet." Liberty said. "Please, go check around the house for awhile."

Before Liberty could close the door, she noticed that Ian and Amelia have finally arrived as well. Ian's hair was still short and blonde, as well as keeping his regular glasses, and he wore a white buttoned-down shirt with a dark brown trenchcoat, along with black dress pants. His girlfriend, Amelia, has dark brown hair in a braid going down her back, and glasses. Also wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a black long skirt and dark gray heels.

"Our apologies." Ian said, stepping into the house. "Me and Amelia have been trying to find a vehicle to get here for the past few hours. Most of our companions are rather busy at the moment." Liberty smiled, nodding her head.

"It's quite alright, Ian. You didn't miss anything." Liberty told him. "Ghostly and Violet turned up the same time you two did. Please, come in." Travis walks into the hallway, as Liberty went back into the kitchen to finish up the cooking.

"Travis, thank you ever so much for inviting us to your gathering." Ian said, bowing his head.

"Hey, I'm just glad that Elmira was allowing you to join us today." Travis said, smiling at the new SPA Agent. "Also, nice going with getting Agent Walker to allow you to become an agent for your hard work." Ian smiled, nodding his head.

"Aunt Elmira was proud of me becoming one. She also told me as long as this gathering is not something that's...considered something out of Club Candy...then I should just return to the library with Amelia. No offense, growing up at the library showed me that I rather not be one of the partiers, if you understand what I am referring to."

"I understand, and yeah, I already know how Elmira could be when it comes to fun stuff." Travis threw a hand down, smirking as he did such. "Me, Katie, Chaz, and Ghostly might just be playing football outside though. If you rather be inside, you can. Pretty much, we're just having lunch together, than hanging out a little bit, and than having dessert." Travis points behind himself. "Not exactly a party, but it's only a nice gathering."

"Much obliged anyhow." Amelia said, bowing her head. Katie walks up to Travis, Ghostly, and Violet.

"By chance...did none of the other students agreed to come for the hangout?" Katie asked Travis, as she walked over to him.

"We tried to get other friends of ours involved." Travis told the tomboy. "Chaz's friend Tim was meant to be coming...but...he refused, since he had things to do already...then I tried Jenny, but...she's also busy. Everyone else was busy." Katie sighed.

"Oh well. At least it's just all eight of us, right?"

"Yeah. Totally."

"Alright, lunch is ready everyone!" Liberty shouts from the kitchen.

"Well, lunchtime is now." Travis said, before looking st the tomboy next to him. "Come ok guys. Let's go have lunch already." Everyone went to the kitchen so that they can get lunch started.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Crystal Montell was busy doing her own thing, out in the town by herself. The rebel girl still has short black hair like she always likes it, but she now wears black sunglasses, along with a purple jacket with a dark gray tank-top underneath, and dark blue skinny jeans. Aside from the fact that she was no longer friends with Katie, Crystal was the same rebellious girl like she always was.

The rebel was still apart of the goths despite the incident that happened. Of course, Winter Takara, a goth who use to be leader of the town's goths, took the group back, wasn't too happy she was the one who destroyed the junkyard. Not that Crystal cared how she felt about that. She may be dating Goth Boy now, but that doesn't mean that she'll ever be friends with Winter at all.

Recently, Crystal has been getting a lot more close with Yuki after she and Goth Boy broke up. Yuki had been going to the gym alone nowadays, and she's not been getting any sort of luck when it comes to finding a new boyfriend. Crystal was wanting to help her out with that the best she can.

So walking through the town, Crystal decided to visit the town's gym building. She walks inside, trying to find Yuki, before finally approaching the front desk. The rebel could hear '_Makes Me Wonder_' by Maroon 5 playing on the radios of the gym building.

"Hey, I'm looking for Yuki." Crystal told the person at the front desk. "I'm actually a pretty close friend to hers."

"She's using the treadmills." The man said.

"Great. Thanks."

Crystal walks into the gym's treadmill spot, trying to find Yuki. Thankfully, Crystal found her, running on one of the three treadmills by the wall. Yuki has extremely spiky hair with visible fangs. She wore a pink tank-top with purple gym pants, and had a light purple ribbon around her waist. The rebel girl walked up to the girl, leaning on one of the bars.

"Hey Yuki." Crystal started off saying. "How are you doing right now?" Yuki looks over, noticing Crystal next to her.

"Yuki is still depressed..." Yuki said, looking forward again. "...Yuki can't get Goth Boy off of her mind."

"I'm sorry to hear, dude." Crystal stood back up. "I was wanting to see if you were feeling okay or not. Now that...I'm seeing that you're still feeling depressed about all of this. Um...hey, I want you to know something, just so you know, me and you are good friends, even if you are pretty insane. No offense." Yuki stops the treadmill, before hopping off of it. She picks up the nearby sports bag that was next to the treadmill.

"I'm happy that you're the only friend that Yuki has out here during the pain she is going through." Yuki still looked extremely sad. "Yuki tried to text Violet and Raven, hoping they know how I am feeling right now. But they don't answer. They never responded to Yuki when she is depressed about my breakup with Goth Boy." The girl sighed, before shaking her head again. "Why did all of this had to happen?"

"I...I don't know, Yuki." Crystal pats the girl on her shoulder. "Violet and Raven hate our guts for all that has happened after the junkyard incident that...well, I caused, admittedly. But Goth Boy, he and Winter Takara have...had a past friendship together. So...it feels obvious that those two would get together. I'm not siding with them, especially NOT siding with a scumbag like Winter after she both abandoned you guys, and now took Goth Boy away from you." Crystal sighed. "But shit like this happens, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Life sucks for Yuki right now..." The girl passes the rebel girl, before looking behind herself. "We can hang out together after Yuki showers herself off. Yuki won't be too long." Crystal nods her head.

"Alright. I'll wait outside for you, Yuki."

Yuki walks off to the gym's locker room, as Crystal headed off to the front door of the gym building. The rebel girl was visibly bothered and saddened for the girl, as she really did feel sorry for her. Crystal barely felt guilt for anyone, cause she felt like she could care less. The rebel girl sighed sad, before heading out to the door.

'_Damn...Yuki's taking this harder than I thought._' Crystal said in her thoughts. '_I sure hope I could be able to make her feel better before she ends up doing something that would end her life. She is a nice girl, despite she is insane, time to time. I just hope that I'll be able to help her out in this._' Crystal walked out the door, and waited outside for her friend.


	3. The Get-Together Part 2

Back at the house...

The entire group of friends were sitting around the dinner table, enjoying some food. The Dylan's family cooked some sandwiches, some mashed potatoes, corn, dinner rolls, and ham for their guests. Ralph only had apple flavored baby food.

While everyone was sitting around the table silently to themselves, Katie looked over to Liberty, seeing their son from across the table. The tomboy looked down at her plate, eating more of her meal, before looking over to Summer, who was whispering something to Luke. Katie felt like Summer was going to just ruin the hangout, so the tomboy decided to start a conversation now that they are all sitting down together. She places her fork down, then looked over to Liberty, sitting next to her husband.

"So...uh...Liberty, now that we'll all here now..." Katie started off saying, before leaning on the table. "...I really want to ask, considering that...well, you and Travis are now married...did the proposal really happen during prom though? Because this is what me and Chaz heard." Liberty looks over to Katie after that was said to her. The British girl lowers her fork, then nods her head.

"Well...Crystal did end up telling us that you and Chaz did ran off to the movies instead of staying at the prom..." Liberty said.

"Hey, I wasn't somebody who places a dress on, formal or not." Katie said, holding up her arms, rolling her eyes at that. "But seriously, did it happen or not?" Liberty smiled.

"It did, indeed happen." The wife looked over to her husband, and points at their wedding rings. "Before our Senior Prom, I was having a bit of worries that one day, me and Travis would never see each other again if...I were to move away, or the other way around." Travis spoke up next.

"When prom actually happened, I asked Liberty if I could speak with her about something privately, so we went to the same football field we had our first conversation." Travis told the group. "That was when I pulled out the ring I bought for her, telling her she made me the happiest man alive throughout my whole Senior Year. Then I asked her to marry me." Liberty smiled, before kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Then I said yes."

"That's adorable. I wish we saw this happen." Katie said.

"Same here." Chaz said. "But...you know how the whole year for me has been around that time. It was a pretty hard year for me." Summer glared at Chaz after that was said, knowing he was referring to her when he mentioned that.

"I understand." Travis said. Travis turns his head towards the surfer who was here. "So uh...Luke, I...don't think you were even a student at Royal Academy."

"He only came because he's my husband." Summer said.

"Right...well, I guess life's been good with you guys...huh?" Travis asked, finding this a little awkward, since Chaz was here.

"Oh, not all the time. Life's really been...having its ups and downs." Summer explains to Travis. "However, just last year, around Christmas, Luke came to my house with his ring, and proposed to me. My parents were actually at the house at that moment, and they were happy to see that this is really happening." Luke nods his head, still eating his food.

"That's true, dudes." Luke said.

"Well, have things been different for the relationship? It doesn't seem like things have really changed with you." Violet said.

"Not really..." Summer said. "Luke still works at the surf shop, while I'm still a lifeguard. Nothing new has been going on in our lives, aside from our marriage." Summer smiles at Violet. "Well...you're lucky you have marriage in your lives too, huh? You and Ghostly?" Violet nods. "Guess you two are happy together now?"

"Things have been happier for us. Especially after that Daniel guy came to Simport from Cutopia, Wales." Ghostly said. "Lord Daniel was a nice person at times, but he is pretty crazy about Violet. Thanks to Dallas, he will hopefully leave Violet alone from now on."

"Lord Daniel is finally gone from Simport?"

"Yeah. Good riddance, I say..." Violet mutters, before looking over to Ghostly smiling at him. "Well...all I can really say is that me and Ghostly are happy being married."

"Everyone's just getting married this year, are they?" Travis asked.

"Not me and Chaz." Katie said.

"Me and Amelia are not exactly at the point of our relationship of marriage yet." Ian said, speaking up. "We did just began our relationship just last year." Amelia nods her head, before she began speaking next.

"What my boyfriend is saying are accurate." Amelia said, before placing her fork down. "I must say, I never knew a couple of Ian's companions are rather nice individuals. He told me plenty of details about how each of you were like back in the Royal Academy." Ian nods his head.

"Indeed." Ian then looks over to Katie. "Kathryn...I assume that you've found a new best friend after what has happened between you and Crystal back at the Agency building?" Katie glared at the genius after that was said, causing Ian to frown, a little worried that he made her upset. "I'm...I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have even asked that. Maybe I should've asked a different question, instead." Katie threw a hand down, shaking her head.

"Eh...I feel like that question probably would've been asked somehow." Katie said. "Besides, remember that girl I brought along with me to the New Years party that one time? Annie Radd? She's my neighbor, a girl who loves rock music. She's my new best friend, now that me and Crystal are no longer talking to each other." Katie looks down at her plate, before shrugging her shoulders. "Truthfully...I wonder what that girl is even up to right now anyway...probably talking one of the other goths into being friends with her or something. Wouldn't really surprise me if she was."

* * *

Meanwhile...

At the coffee shop that Katie and her friends usually hang out at...

Crystal brought Yuki along with her to this spot so that they can hang out there. Crystal decided to go order some food for herself and Yuki, as the other girl went off to go find themselves a place to sit down at. Yuki walked over to one of the booth tables, sitting down at it, then sighing in a depressed manor.

"Well, someone looks pretty down." A voice said behind Yuki.

The girl looks behind herself, seeing a girl with short blonde hair with freckles and green headphones. She wore a black leather jacket with a red tank-top underneath, as well as green cargo pants. This is somebody that Yuki knows because of the club building that is in the downtown area of Simport. Yuki narrows her eyes, glaring at the blonde tomboy behind her.

"What do you want, Candy? Yuki is busy hanging out with a friend." Yuki said bitterly. "Must Yuki attempt to bite your face?"

"Damn, sorry for being sincere..." Candy said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just sitting here, waiting for my girlfriend to finally arrive here, then I saw you sitting here, looking all upset." Yuki looks back forward, sighing.

"I'm sorry. My boyfriend Goth Boy dumped me because of a girl named Winter Takara. She moved out of Simport in the past..."

"Now she's back?"

"Yes..." Yuki looked behind herself, continuing to talk. "Lord Daniel was trying to get back together with Violet, then all of the sudden, Winter came back, wanting to help her." The girl lowers her head into the table. "Then Yuki ends up hearing that Goth Boy still had feelings for Winter...now I'm questioning if our relationship meant anything to him at all." Candy reaches over the seat, placing a hand on Yuki shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure Goth Boy still has feelings for you."

"Doubt it...considering he dumped me out of nowhere..."

"Hey Yuki, I'm back with our..."

Crystal stops in her words. She took notice of DJ Candy sitting there at the other side of the seat that Yuki was sitting at. The rebel girl placed her coffee on one side of the table, and then handed Yuki her own coffee. The rebel girl then faces Candy again.

"Listen, I don't know what you and Yuki were talking about, but it's really none of your business." Crystal said. "Yuki is going through an extremely hard time right now, and the last thing she needs is to be reminded of Goth Boy dumping her." Candy rolled her eyes again, before standing up from the table she was sitting on.

"Wow...knew me and Saph were better off going off to Gino's Pizzeria for our lunch date..." Candy mutters before heading into the bathroom.

"There was no reason to be rude, Crystal." Yuki said. "Candy was only helping Yuki."

"Candy doesn't know what you've been through..."

"And you do?" Yuki raises an eyebrow, after asking that question with sarcasm in her voice. "You do know the closest person you have to a boyfriend is Luke Issac, and he's already married." Crystal scoffs, before holding out an arm towards Yuki.

"I might...not know how you feel, one hundred percent. But I do know that I don't want you to feel like crap, and that's all that matters here." Crystal lowers her arm. "If you ask me, I'm sure I can find a boyfriend that's good enough to date you. Trust me." Yuki raises an eyebrow, unsure of this idea.

"Is doing this really such a good idea?"

"Yuki, between me and Goth Boy, you go to me a lot for help. I know what I'm doing when it comes to finding a boyfriend good enough for you." Crystal nods her head, before patting Yuki on her shoulder once more. "Just leave this to me, and everything will be alright." Yuki lowers herself back down into her own arms, sighing to herself.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."


	4. The Get-Together Part 3

After the group had lunch, most of them headed outside, as Travis said they pretty much would. Only Travis, Katie, Chaz, and Ghostly were playing with the football together out on the lawn, while Liberty, Violet, Ian, Amelia, Luke, and Summer were sitting on the porch area. During the game the four were playing, the football fell near the street, where, a friend of Chaz, was actually walking right now.

The boy has dark blue hair with an orange dog hat. He is wearing a long-sleeved orange shirt with blue overalls and brown boots. This is Tim, one of Chaz's best friends, who has been friends with him for a long time. The boy looks down, seeing the football near his feet, then picks it up.

"Hey Tim! You mind throwing that make to me and my friends?!" Chaz shouts at him.

"Okay!" Tim shouts, tossing the ball back to his friends. "I see you guys are having fun over here." Tim said, walking over to Chaz.

"Yeah. It's just a little get-together, wanting to see how our lives are going after like, a year after graduation." Travis said. "Sorry if we didn't invite you, Tim. You totally was out of my mind when me and Liberty were grocery shopping." Tim shrugs.

"It's alright. I'm actually heading off to go to Pinky's house to visit her."

"Pinky?"

"She's a girl who loves the color blue." Tim said, smiling. "Recently, and...during the Senior Year of high school, we are beginning to become good friends with each other. She's inviting me over today so that we can have lunch together so that we can hang out together ourselves." Chaz smiled, and then crossed his arms.

"Well, you enjoy hanging out with her, dude. You know where me and my friends are going to be." Chaz said, smiling at him.

"Alright. See you later, Chaz."

Tim walks off to go off to his friends house. The four continued to play with the football together, as Tim walked off. Chaz gotten a little closer to Travis so that he can talk to him about something.

"You know, those two are going to be so cute together." Chaz said to him. Travis looked over to the biker, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?" Travis asked him. "You're assuming the two is about to be in a relationship, just like that?" Chaz nods his head. "Wow, way to jump to conclusions like that within seconds, dude."

"Hey, he's been hanging out with that Pinky girl for like...how long? Two years now? I think if you ask me, those two are pretty close to being in a relationship." Travis rolled his eyes to that again. "Don't be like that, man. I know those two will end up in a relationship. You sit back and wait for it to happen, because I know damn well it's going to happen."

"Sure, whatever you say, Chaz..."

* * *

Inside the house...

Ian was pouring himself a drink, as Katie came into the house as well to collect a water bottle for herself. She walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a water bottle from the top shelf, before turning towards Ian by the counter. The tomboy walked over to the side of the genius, as he placed his cup down.

"Hello Ian." Katie said, walking over to the man's side. "So...it must be cool to be apart of the SPA Agency, isn't it? I felt like the Nightmare Realm would be nothing more but a myth if I didn't see Evelyn Gray walking around town." Ian smiled nodding his head, before taking a sip of his drink. "I...hate bringing her up nowadays, but...how was Crystal back when...her, Goth Boy, Yuki, and most of the other goths were thrown in jail for...destroying the junkyard? I don't know how you felt like when it came to dealing with a girl like her, because...you know how a girl like her can be, right?" Ian shrugged his shoulders, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Considering the fact that she had vanquished the junkyard, I must thank her for indirectly helping us find Brandi to be able to assist us upon entering the Nightmare Realm to rescue Morcubus and Evelyn. Esma, another MorcuCorp employee, escaped the jail along with Goth Boy, Yuki, and Crystal, and after we ended up finding her in Simhatten, we were able to talk her into finding Brandi out in the town of Augusta." Ian said to the tomboy. "Brandi seem to have stopped doing things that would be involved in MorcuCorp, but...I must say, she is still guilty of Evelyn being sent into the Nightmare Realm, along with other things." The boy then continued. "That's really all I can say good about your companion...Crystal."

"Yeah, she can be a total bitch at times, I'll tell you that."

"Kathryn, watch your tone, please. I understand that you no longer want to be involved in the life of somebody like Crystal Montell." Ian then looks forward, looking at the dining table ahead of them.

"Sorry...I only asked because...I was only wondering. After all the bullshit she placed Ghostly through last year, I was starting to get a little worried what she was during and after the whole ordeal."

"Well...for what it's worth, nothing too terrible was heard from Crystal, nor the goths. So I believe that they might've took the ordeal into thought, and never made the same mistake again." Katie shrugs her shoulders, before sitting up onto the counter.

"Oh well...at least Crystal isn't getting her sorry ass into trouble again."

"Indeed."

The door was heard opening and closing from nearby. Ian and Katie looked over to the direction of the dining room table, seeing Liberty walking into the house, holding Ralph in her arms. Katie giggles, before looking at the genius again.

"Tell you, out of everyone in the Royal Academy, I wasn't expecting Travis and Liberty to end up marrying first out of all of us." Katie said, jokingly. "I felt like it would be Summer and Luke, and..." The tomboy stops herself, before closing her eyes, and shaking her head. "No, screw talking about Summer Baxter as well...she cheated on Chaz, and that's not okay." Ian looks over to the tomboy again.

"I don't mean to interfere. But how exactly is Charles handling the fact that his exgirlfriend has joined this gathering?" Ian asked her.

"I doubt he's taking it well. He's happy, but it's only a matter of time until he ends up snapping at her for cheating on him in the past." Katie rolled her eyes again, taking a sip of her drink. "I swear, Summer was better off not coming rather than joining along."

"Rather impolite, hmm?"

"If you were there during the breakup between those two, you'd know what a bitch Summer became after she dumped Chaz." Katie stood back up, before Liberty walked into the dining room. The tomboy sighed. "I know...that what happened was back in 2017, and that's two years ago for me and Chaz. But something that terrible, for Summer to go and do that...I just don't think there's any forgiveness there." Ian frowned hearing that being said.

"I am sorry to hear about that. I rather not take any sides here, but...I understand that...things ended up leading to the way that they did."

"Guess that's your way of saying that Summer's a bitch for doing what she did, and I deserve Chaz a lot more, huh?"

"Well calling Summer a..." Ian shook his head, before sighing to himself. "Actually, I would prefer the word, 'rude' to be said about Summer, rather than the one you picked. But I agree." Katie nods.

"Ian sweetie?! Are you done in the house yet?!" Amelia asked, calling from outside.

"That's Amelia, got to get back with her." Ian told the tomboy.

"Alright." Katie said. "You know where I will be." Ian walked out of the house, while Katie remained inside the house.

* * *

Meanwhile...

With Tim...

He actually hasn't visited Pinky's house in the past before, and it would probably be nice to see it for once in his life. He had his hands in his pockets Ashe walked through the neighborhood, trying to find the blue-dressed girl's house. Until he finally found the house, which was also completely blue.

The boy chuckled at this fact, before walking over to the front door to give it a knock. He knocked on the door, before Pinky shouts from inside that she'll get the door for him. The girl ran up to the door, opening it up for him.

"Oh hi there, Tim." Pinky said. The girl has blue short hair, and is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, along with light blue jeans. She rarely wears her fairy dress anymore, since she felt like it's been too boring for her. So she went with Katie's kind of outfits.

"Hey Pinky. I came to hang out with you today." Tim said, waving at her as he entered the house. "Hopefully, I didn't keep you waiting for too long, did I!" Pinky shook her head as she closed the front door.

"Nope. I was just finishing up watching The Hunger Games on TV." Tim looks over to the TV, as the ending to said movie was playing on it. "Eh, I could've been doing other things, but I felt like watching TV."

"I know."

Tim looks around the house, seeing the many stuff that was blue around the place. There was blue couch, the TV was blue, the coffee table was painted blue. The only thing that really wasn't blue was the white sheets that were on the ground near these few items. There was a couple paint cans, and a couple paintbrushes as well. There was also a regular looking chair that has blue painted onto it, but not finished yet. Pinky usually paints whatever furniture she ends up buying for herself.

"Taking a break from painting your furniture, hmm?" Tim asked his friend.

"Yeah. I'll tell you, sometimes, trying to get everything in your house to be painted blue takes almost an entire hour." Pinky said, sitting down on the couch. "Thank God we decided to go hang out around now so that I can a bit of a break." Tim giggles, before sitting next to his friend.

"Yeah, thank God." Tim looks over to the chair Pinky bought moments ago. "So, now that I'm here, what do you want to do? You know, aside from just sitting here watching TV?" Pinky shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought you'd know, since...you always have the brilliant ideas between the two of us." Tim chuckles, hearing that said.

"Right. Well...I don't know either." The boy sighed, before facing forward at the coffee table. "The mall sounds cool, right? It's been awhile since you and I have been there." Pinky shrugged, before standing up from the couch.

"I don't see why not. Let's go there than."

"Okay."


	5. The Mall with Love

At the mall...

Crystal and Yuki were ironically enough at the mall at the same time that Tim and Pinky were heading to the mall. The two girls were hanging out at the Hot Topic in the mall, looking at a couple things that were non the shelves, and stuff. The song '_When I Come Around_' by Green Day is playing on the stores radio, as the girls were looking around the entire store building.

"Yuki doesn't know how this is suppose to make her feel better." Yuki said, looking behind herself at Crystal. "Not to mention, isn't this place where you and Katie use to hang out at?" Crystal shrugged her shoulders, before looking at Yuki.

"Whatever, that's all I can say at that about that question." Crystal said, before picking up a random shirt off of the nearby rack. "Look what we have here. A shirt with Deadpool on it. Did I ever tell you that Katie abandoned me at the prom to go out with Chaz to see Deadpool 2?"

"Katie didn't go to prom night last year?"

"Nope. The dumb bitch left me to feel humiliated, standing in a place I rather not be in." Crystal scoffs, before placing the shirt back onto the rack she got it from.

"Do you miss being friends with Katie?"

"I don't. She abandons me when I ended up getting arrested by the SPA Agency for destroying the junkyard. Swear to God, she should've backed me up and defended me instead of throwing me under the bus." The rebel sighed, before looking over to her new best friend. "Look Yuki, I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm doing a lot more insulting than helping you out with trying to find a boy. But I felt like this place would be a good enough start to find one...probably not..."

"Why not we go out to find a different store to find a boy in."

"Good idea."

The two goths exited the store, heading out to find a different place to shop around at. The two headed down the large corridor, trying to find a different store, until the two stopped at the nearby corner, seeing Tim and Pinky walking around the mall as well. Crystal scoffs, before the two walked pass the plant that was right nearby.

"Yeah, Tim isn't somebody you want to date." Crystal said. "Besides, I believe that he has Pinky to be friends with. Probably even date."

"They look like they are just hanging out as friends." Yuki said.

"Hmm...Tim is hanging out with a girl he...happens to really, really, really like. You genuinely think that he wouldn't go for a girl like that?"

"Oh..."

The two girls continued walking, ignoring Tim and Pinky as they headed into the next store. Tim and his friend didn't even notice Crystal and Yuki when they were passing by them. The two went over to the nearby bench so that they can sit down together.

"Here we are, Simport's Mall. The place where me and Chaz use to hang out at, aside from hanging out at the coffee shop with Katie." Tim said. "It's just how I remembered it." Pinky giggles hearing that said, before shaking her head at that being said.

"Oh Tim, you're acting like you've been away from the mall for years." Pinky said, holding the boys arm.

"It felt like years, really."

The two were sitting there for a bit, until some random person came walking pass them. The man has blonde flat hair with a red hat on his head, he wore a red buttoned-down shirt along with black pants. This is Buddy, a bellhop that is friends with Ghostly and Violet. He has a tendency to be clumsy at times when he's outside of the hotel.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you two in awhile." Buddy said, walking pass the two, unaware of the wet floor that he was walking into. The boy fell to the floor, before sitting up from the ground. "Ow...I'm okay."

"Hi Buddy." Tim said, waving at the bellhop. "Taking a break from your work today?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. You guys not hanging out with Chaz, because I thought that he'd be around you right now, considering that..."

"He's busy with a get-together at Travis and Liberty's house. Travis and Liberty forgotten to invite me, so...I just decided to go and hang out with Pinky instead." Pinky waves at Buddy, who waves back at her. "I'm guessing you two are finally together, huh?" Tim and Pinky's eyes widened hearing that being said.

"WHAT?!" The two shout in unison.

"I mean, you two have been friends for about a couple years now. I feel like you two would be so beautiful together if you were dating." Buddy stood there, smiling away at what he just said. "It's only something to consider. That's all." Tim pulls out his phone, before looking at it for a couple seconds. He lowers his phone, before looking at Buddy again.

"Hey, uh...isn't Lyndsay suppose to be coming back to Simport for summer vacation?" Tim asked him. "I thought I heard she was coming up here after she went off exploring around South America, just to come see how her friends are doing up here." Buddy's eyes widened hearing that being said.

"Oh gee, I forgot that Lyndsay was coming to visit this month! She is expecting me down at the airport right now!" Buddy walks up to Tim, shaking his hand. "Thanks for reminding me, pal. I don't think I would have gotten myself to remember if it wasn't for you." Buddy headed off after finishing the talk there. Tim looks over to Pinky, shrugging his shoulders at that happening.

"Guess Buddys forgetful, huh?" Tim asked his friend.

"Probably." Pinky said, before standing up with Tim. "Also, could you really see us ending up as a boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tim scratches the back of his head, before placing a hand on his side.

"It could happen." The boy smiled. "Maybe it will. I mean, you and I have been good to each other ever since we've first met."

"That is true." Tim taps his chin, looking at Pinky.

"Let's say that we think about it for awhile?"

"Of course."

"Alright." The two walked off to go and hang out more around the mall building.

* * *

**Note: Sorry for the rather short chapter, I am actually going to be busy today when this chapter comes out. The next chapter will be a little longer though. **


	6. Calling Friends at Night

It was nighttime already...

The hangout ended, and the group headed off to their own homes...

Katie sat in her bed, feeling glad to have made it through the day. She made it through the hangout, and her job, now, she gets to sit back and relax until the next day. She was happy that she got to see what her friends who she met all those years back was doing after graduation, and it was nice to hear that things were going well for all of them.

Hearing a beeping on her phone, Katie looks down, seeing her phone beeping next to her. She picks it up, taking a look at it, before looking at what text she got. It was from her boyfriend once again. Katie smiled, before giving him a call.

"Katie, what's up babe?" Chaz asked.

"Oh, I was calling to say that I'm happy that you didn't end up snapping because of Summers antics." Katie said to her boyfriend. "Not that you have every reason to be furious with Summer after all that she did, especially marrying Luke out of nowhere, but...at least you didn't end up getting yourself angry at her for her actions."

"At least...you think Crystal is going to attempt anything on Luke, despite knowing that he's married to Summer?" Katie scoffed the instant she heard that being asked.

"I don't care about Crystal if you haven't noticed. She destroyed the junkyard, costing Ghostly his job."

"Doesn't the dude have a job out at Gino's Pizzeria, and...what was that other place? Patrick's construction site?"

"Well...yeah, but he also has Ol' Gabby too. But that's...not exactly the point, Crystal costed two people their jobs at the junkyard by destroying it. Now the goths are no longer allowed there, except for Ghostly and his friends...and Violet, Ray, Raven, and Ghostly quit hanging out with the goths because of her actions. That's what I am getting at here." Katie then lays down on her bed. "After all, me and Ghostly are good friends. Hearing the news that Ruby Alder is going to die, I came to his house so that he had somebody for comfort. Yeah, that happened after the whole junkyard disaster happened, but I am still friends with the guy regardless."

"I know..."

"But still, Crystal did all of that shit, and costed my friendship with her." The tomboy sighed, before looking off to the left. "But hey, I guess that's just how things were probably meant to be, am I right?" Katie sighed. "Even if she attempts to try to get herself to date Luke again, behind Summer's back, I'm not even going to give her any of my attention, because I shouldn't even bother with her."

"I agree with you on that one, babe."

"Thank you." The tomboy than looks at the time, before laying back down.

"However, if she really does attempt to try to get to fall in love with her again, it would totally be rude of her to do, considering Summer finally got married to him."

"It would be pretty selfish of her to do so. Yeah." The tomboy took off her baseball cap, tossing it onto the dresser across the room. It landed safely on top of it, making Katie smile. "Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning, dude. Why don't you and I go to the skatepark? It's been awhile since I've been there, you know."

"Sure, sounds like an awesome idea."

"Great. See you there when I get there."

"Or if I get there first, princess." Katie's eyes widened hearing that being said, causing her to growl under her breath. "Hey, you know I miss calling you that. Even you have to admit that you miss it too."

"Oh, no...well..." Katie giggles, before shaking her head with laughter. "Okay, I agree with you on that. But still, don't call me that..." Katie than looks at the time one last time, before looking up at the ceiling. "Anyways, it's getting pretty late. I'll call you when I am on my way there, alright?"

"Alright."

"Later, dude."

"Later." After the phone call, the tomboy and her boyfriend both hang up their phones.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Goth Boy, I know you think you're in a good relationship with Winter Takara. But if you haven't noticed, you still broke Yuki's heart by doing this." Crystal said on her phone.

The rebel girl was in her bedroom. After hanging out with Yuki, almost the entire day, Crystal went home and gave Goth Boy a call to berate him for his actions. She really had to give the guy a piece of her mind now that he's done this still.

"Crystal, you know me and Winter. So does Yuki." Goth Boy said on the phone. "Me and her known each other a lot longer than how long I've known Yuki."

"Doesn't mean shit, dude." Crystal said. "You know damn well how much that relationship meant to Yuki. Now look at her..." Crystal stops in front of her window. "She's going to the gym by herself. She can't get a guy for herself. She's starting to question if that relationship you had with her meant anything to you from the start. Don't you feel any sort of remorse at all?" Goth Boy sighed, before speaking.

"You're acting like I don't feel guilty about this, Crystal. Now shut it."

"I'm still second-hand to the goths, don't forget. If I were you, I wouldn't be pissed off with me."

The two goths were silent. Nobody said a single word on the phone after that was said. Goth Boy knew that Crystal was right on that last part. But he still loves Winter, and now that he broke up with Yuki, as well as another thing that has happened since recent, he felt like there's no going back in this relationship. The goth sighed, before speaking some more.

"Look Crystal, I don't know what else you want me to say." Goth Boy said, as honest as he could. "But you deciding to call me at this time, and berate me for all of this shit, it's something I can't deal with right now."

"Oh sure it isn't..." Crystal said, annoyed with him. "Try to get yourself to avoid this conversation, like the first time I tried to talk to you about this."

"Enough with the sarcasm. Anyways...I got to go now. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning..."

"Actually, I got to go and meet up with Yuki at the shoreline tomorrow morning. I'll come visit you at nighttime if I could."

"What?"

"Well, like a good friend, I'm helping Yuki try to find a new boyfriend. Unlike you, who's sitting back and being with another girl like an asshole." Crystal rolled her eyes, before sitting down on a beanbag chair she had in her bedroom in front of a TV, "I guess that's another reason I'm not going to hang out with the goths tomorrow morning, because I'm tired of seeing Winter's man-stealing face whenever I wake up." Goth Boy sighed.

"Will you..." The goth groans, a little more annoyed, before ultimately stopping himself from talking. "...Fine, whatever! Go hang out with Yuki or...whatever. I'll probably go talk to Blaine and ask him if he's willing to be a substitute secondhand while you're gone."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon or night."

"Yeah...sure."

Crystal hung up the phone after that. The rebel then decided to give Luke a call to see how he was doing right now. Hopefully for her, Summer isn't with him at the moment. She placed the surfers number into the phone, before placing the phone next to her ear.

"Hello? Who is this?" Luke asked on the phone.

"Hey Luke, it's me, Crystal Montell." Crystal said. "I was calling to see how things are with you. Hopefully, you're not too busy."

"Actually, no. I'm just at home watching Psych to myself. What about you?"

"Oh me? Nothing much." The rebel girl stood up from her bed, and headed over to her bedroom door. "I am just...sitting at home, pretty lonely, and I am...hearing that you and Summer are...married." The girl frowned, sincerely, before leaning on the door. "Yeah...kind of a...thing you should've said to me beforehand, hmm? I wasn't expecting this to really happen."

"Oh, I was dating you in the past? Dang, I must've forgot, man...sorry."

"Yeah, it's fine...I'm usually..." Crystal frowned some more, before scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "...Forgotten when it comes to things. Mostly in the family, who rather see my cheerleader sisters as the best part of the family rather than the only daughter who isn't a cheerleader."

"Ouch, I'm sorry, dude."

"Again, it's fine." Crystal then fakes a smile, before she finally continued the conversation. "You know, I am actually going to meet up with a friend down by the boardwalk tomorrow morning, you remember Yuki? Right? Girl you felt like has the energy of Daffy Duck?"

"Yeah. I know her."

"She's the girl who works at the scuba gear stand at the very end of the boardwalk."

"Oh, now I know who that is."

"Well, her boyfriend dumped her, and is now dating some harlot who came back out of nowhere just because Lord Daniel couldn't leave Violet alone. But let's just say, I think it's obvious why she really came back to Simport. So she can take Goth Boy back for her own."

"Jeez...girl must be a total...jerk, hmm?"

"Tell me about it. Also, if Summer's not around you, it's totally fine to call Winter a bitch, or asshole, or prick, or any other word I just love to hear myself say. It's totally worth it."

"So I can call her a bitch and get away with it?"

"Well, as long as Summer's not around to make you think you're talking about her...than yeah." Crystal smiled, before looking off to a picture of her and Katie together on the dresser across her room. "So...yeah, I'm going to be seeing you later tomorrow morning, so when I get there, I'll make sure to get back where our relationship started from. Also, I'll be helping Yuki find a new boyfriend while I'm at it."

"Okay. Sounds like a good enough idea, Crystal. I'll meet you there."

"Great. Later babe."

"Later."


	7. Beach Day Part 1

The next day...

Crystal stood by the scuba stand Yuki works at. Yuki didn't really know where else to work at, considering that she got it in the past. She did try to work at Gino's in the past, but she was no longer a worker due to trying to bite Derek's face when he came into the building. So this stand was basically the easiest job she can keep right now.

The bad part about this job is that Yuki gets to see Goth Boy selling Turkey-on-a-Fork every time she is here...

So Yuki was standing by the stand, as Crystal was talking to her friend about trying to find a boyfriend. Considering the fact that Yuki is fully aware of the fact that Crystal and Summer has a rivalry, the girl pretty much knew why the rebel girl was really here for. For Yuki, it is no secret at all.

"You know Yuki knows you're only here because of Luke." Yuki said to the rebel friend of hers. "Don't you know that Luke is married to Summer?"

"Please, I don't full well those two are married now. I'm not stupid." Crystal said. "But me and Luke, you know...that time on the beach that one night. We talked, we shared a kiss, hearing the waves crashing. I know for a fact that we have something together." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Yuki knows that all of this is just a terrible idea."

"It's not, believe me."

"The last time we trusted you with this, you completely had all of us attacked by an angry mob of jocks. Do you think Yuki will trust something like this?"

"Yuki, please. I love Luke. If you were dating him, you'd totally be into that hunk as well."

"But Yuki's into goths, not surfers." Crystal rolled her eyes, before shaking her head. "Come on, Crystal knows that if she does this, all the other goths are going to be doomed if you go through something like this."

"Trust me, you guys are not going to be in any sort of danger anymore."

"Hope you're right, Crystal..."

"Oh quit being such a downer, Yuki. I know for a fact that something like last year isn't going to happen again." Crystal walks over to the alley-way between the scuba stand and the tattoo parlor. She looks behind herself at Yuki. "I'm going to find you after your break. I'm going to change and meet up with Luke. If you need me, I bet you know where to find me." Yuki cringed, before nodding her head.

"Yuki will find you."

"Alright. Bye then." Crystal walks off, as Yuki stayed by her stand.

The girl with extremely spiky hair looked down at her stand's table, unsure with how to handle the stress of this whole situation. She looks over to the same cart that Goth Boy works at, before lowering her head in a depressed manner, sighing to herself, wondering where everything went wrong. She wish she was with Goth Boy again. She really wishes she was.

Standing there, bored, Yuki looks down at her phone, wondering if Goth Boy will call her or not. She hopes that one of these moments he will give her a call. She felt impatient standing at her stand, wishing her exboyfriend would call her by surprise. Probably ask her for another chance, because if that ends up happening, Yuki would say 'yes' in a second, how much she really misses him. She couldn't get her eyes off of her phone, how much she misses Goth Boy being apart of her life. But that was when it finally happened.

The phone started to ring. Looking at the name on her phone, Yuki was happy to see that it was Goth Boy calling her right now. With a smile on her face, Yuki picks up the phone, answering the goth leader's call. After she picks up the phone, she spoke.

"Goth Boy, it's wonderful to hear your voice again!" Yuki shouts, smiling happily.

"Excited as usually, eh Yuki?" Goth Boy asked on the phone in the same monotone voice. "I heard you and Crystal are missing out on a poetry reading that us goths are having."

"Usually you are over here surprising Yuki whenever that happens because you couldn't continue something like that without me there." Yuki then narrows her eyes, annoyed. "Also, what do you want me to do? I have a job here and you know it. I can't just sit there and deny working on the weekends. Is this really all you have to tell Yuki?"

"No, it's not that. I...kind of have something to tell you later on. I can't really tell you on the phone, but...meet me at my house. Winter will be at work, but you can come so that I can tell you the news." Yuki smiled hearing that being said to her. "Me and you use to date, but...I feel like if I told you, I...just hope that you understand, completely...and hopefully anyway."

"Oh I'm sure I'll handle it when I come to hear what you have to say."

"That's...reassuring of you to say, Yuki. Alright." Goth Boy mumbles something before deciding to end the call. "Anyways...I think my friends are trying to tell me to come over to talk to them."

"I'll always be happy to talk to you, Goth Boy. Bye."

"Bye Yuki."

After the call ended, Yuki leans on the counter, feeling happy that this might be the moment that the two are finally back together. Maybe Goth Boy and Winter finally broke up. Maybe Winter is moving away again. Yuki doesn't know, but hopes that one of those two things is the cause. Mostly the first one. She just wants Goth Boy to be her boyfriend again.

'_Maybe Yuki's luck isn't fully gone yet._' Yuki said in her thoughts, as she was smiling and standing by the counter. '_Maybe tonight is going to be wonderful._'

* * *

Meanwhile...

Luke was busy by his own surfboard, wiping it with a white rag. He had his shirt off, revealing a lot of tattoos all over him. He wore green and dark blue board shorts as well. Sitting there, he was just minding his own business, as he was getting ready for a day of surfing out in the ocean.

"Hey Luke, behind you dude." Crystal's voice said behind him.

The surfer looks behind himself, seeing Crystal standing there, smiling at him. Crystal still had her sunglasses on her head, but now she is wearing a strapless purple one-piece bathing suit with a black crescent moon printed on the front. The rebel girl smiled, looking down at her boyfriend, who was still by his surfboard, before standing up from the ground.

"Oh, Crystal. You scared me there, dude." Luke said, almost laughing. "Came here as promised yesterday, hmm?"

"You know I could never turn you down of all people in the world." Crystal said, smiling at her friend. "Anyways, you ready to have some fun together, since Summer Baxter is not on her shift today?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

Crystal taps her chin. She looks out to the distance, wondering if the two should do volleyball together, but the two do that a lot already. The rebel girl than looks down at her friends surfboard, before picking it up.

"Funny..." Crystal started off saying. "...All the times I was here, I was never taught how to surf. Not even before Summer got peeved with me for hanging out with you."

"Yeah." Luke said. "Guess I really didn't teach you how." Crystal rubs her chin, before turning her head towards her boyfriend.

"Tell you what, dude. How about instead of what we usually do, volleyball, why not..." Crystal stands the surfboard up. "...Why don't you teach me how to use one of these things?"

Luke shrugs. "Okay. I don't see why not. It's totally simple how you do this kind of thing. All you need is focus." Luke picks up his board, before pointing behind himself. "This board is mine. There's many more over there that you can choose from."

"Alright. Let me go check them out."

Crystal walks over to the surfboard pile that was by one of the nearby spots. She didn't really like a lot of the designs that Luke had on them, mainly because they look too lame to her. Some had flowers on them, now that disgusts the rebel girl.

The girl finally found a surfboard she likes. One with bat designs on it, and a lightning strike. She smiled looking at this.

"Now this is more like it." Crystal said to herself, picking up the board. She ran back to Luke, carrying the board. "Alright. I got mine."

"Awesome." Luke said. "Come on, let's go out while the best ways are still out there."

"Great!" With that being said, Crystal and Luke ran out to the ocean with their boards, hopping onto them as they did so.

* * *

Meanwhile...

With Tim...

The boy was at Gino's, talking to Ghostly all about his conversation with Buddy. Considering that Ghostly and Buddy are friends, Tim felt like it was right to tell him what he was just told. So the two were standing by the food counter, having this conversation.

"Buddy thought you and Pinky were going to be together he said?" Ghostly asked Tim. "Why did he assume that?"

"Because me and Pinky were sitting together on a bench." Tim said. "Guy really jumps to conclusions aside from falling down on his face a lot, huh?" Ghostly shrugs his shoulders, before shaking his head. "I'm just happy to hear that Lyndsay is back from her exploration of South America so that I don't have to hear all of that assumptions he's making up."

"Hey, Buddy means well, but he ain't bad, Tim."

"Didn't say he was."

"Buddy means well, but he tends to jump to conclusions when it comes to romance." Ghostly starts wiping the counter, before looking up at Tim again. "I mean...he did the same to me and Violet in the past, and turned out, we ended up together..."

"Irrelevant! Me and Pinky are good friends. I wouldn't exactly say we'd end up bring...well...together like that, I mean. She's cute, and all...but..." Tim blushes, before leaning on the counter. "I don't know..." Tim stood up, before looking at Ghostly one more time. "...I think I'm going to take a walk? If I actually do find feelings for Pinky later down the road like how you felt for Violet...I guess I'll come tell you that Buddy might be right." Ghostly nods his head.

"Alright, take care, Tim."

Tim walks out of the pizzeria, as a girl he was passing watches him leave. The girl has brown hair in two ponytails and has a white visor. She also wears a dark blue jacket with a green tank-top underneath, light shorts, and white sneakers. The girl walks up to the counter while Ghostly was still wiping the table.

"Oh, Sapphire, nice to see you're here." Ghostly said, placing the rag he was using aside. "What would it be today?"

"Just a cheese pizza for me." Sapphire said. She points behind herself. "Like, is that totally cute dog hat-wearing boy said something about being in love? Right before he left?"

"Yeah. My friend Buddy has talked about him and Pinky up to me, and..."

"That is so adorable!"

"Well, don't jump to conclusions like Buddy was doing." Ghostly said, pulling out a pizza out of the nearby stove. "The last thing Tim needs right now is another person to be sitting there saying he's in love. If he actually does fall in love, than he'll tell somebody. Maybe me, maybe Chaz, maybe Katie. But you, don't get yourself involved in something like this, alright? I don't think Tim was all that happy with Buddy getting into his personal life." Sapphire frowns hearing that being said, but nodded in agreement at Ghostly's words.

"Like, fine...I won't get involved." Sapphire rolled her eyes, before looking off to the left. "Me and Candy could've helped the two out if they gave us a chance. But fine." Sapphire took her pizza, and handed Ghostly her money. After that, she walked off to go sit down at one of the tables.


	8. Beach Day Part 2

Back at the shoreline...

Yuki looked at the time on her phone, seeing that it was her break now. She went off onto the shore to find Crystal around there. The goth girl was still looking around the beach for the rebel girl, wondering where she even is, since it seems like looking around, she can't find her anywhere.

That was until she looked out to the ocean nearby, hearing Crystal's excited voice out in the distance. Yuki looks out, seeing Crystal riding one of Lukes surfboards on a wave. Luke was clapping his hands, happy for his friend, as Yuki stood there, arms crossed.

After that wave, Crystal swims back to shore, holding the board by her arm. Luke and Crystal walked onto the sand, where Yuki was waiting for the rebel girl at. The girl crossed her arms, staring at Crystal as she walked up to her.

"Oh there you are, Yuki. I was wondering where you were." Crystal said, smiling at the younger goth.

"Enjoyed that wave, hmm?" Yuki asked her.

"Yeah...I did." Crystal looks over to Luke. "Oh, Luke, I forgot to mention in case you've never met the girl before, this is Yuki." The goth stared at Luke for a couple seconds, before crossing her arms.

"Hello Luke. I would say that you look cool and that I can bite your face, but...I'm too sad right now..."

"It's cool, dude." Luke said, smiling without realizing Yuki said she wanted to bite his face. "Crystal told me all about Goth Boy. I'm so sorry to hear that you were dumped by him."

"It's okay...Goth Boy was..." Yuki frowned again, keeping herself from crying. "Actually, you know what, Crystal...Yuki needs a word with you. It's about Goth Boy."

Confused, Crystal agreed to see what Yuki was wanting from her. "Okay...if you really say so..."

The two girls began to walk over to the nearby lifeguard station, wanting to talk away from Luke. The two stopped near the ramp of said shack, before Yuki finally began their conversation.

"Okay, Yuki has gotten a text from Goth Boy about an hour ago. He says he wants to talk to me at his house after his meeting with the goths." Yuki explains to her. "Yuki can only assume that he wants to get back together with her, so that's what Yuki is going to believe." Crystal raises an eyebrow, not believing this one bit.

"You think he wants you back? Really?" Crystal asked, rather unsure of this. "Even after he dumped you, you're going to take him back, just like that?"

"Hey, if Goth Boy is wanting Yuki back, she's okay with it."

"I don't know about this Yuki. You don't really know what you're about to go through if you're going to assume Goth Boy wants you back. Despite everything that has happened."

"Yuki knows what happened. Quit reminding her and let her be happy." The girl pulls out her phone, before looking at the rebel girl again. "The poetry reading that Goth Boy ends in a couple more hours, so Yuki's going to get herself a soda from the vending machine, and meet up with you again."

"You know where I will be at, Yuki."

Yuki walks off, as Crystal went back to Luke by his own surfboard. Yuki looks behind herself at Luke and Crystal, feeling confident that she will end up with Goth Boy once again. Crystals got a boyfriend, she'll have her own boyfriend back. Everyone will be happy, as Yuki is thinking this.

* * *

Back with Pinky...

She really had nobody else to talk to, so she decided to go find Violet so that she can talk to her about what Buddy has assumed about her and Tim. She had no idea that Violet was actually married to Ghostly, but Pinky needed to talk to somebody about her feelings. The girl in all blue approached the goth as she was busy sitting at a coffee shop out in the town.

Pinky walked up to the table, sitting down in the seats across from Violet. "Hey, I hope you don't mind me sitting here. I just need to talk to somebody, and..." Pinky started off saying, before noticing the unamused glare in Violets eyes. "Maybe yalking to you isn't such a good idea. I'll go find somebody else to talk to." Violet held a hand.

"Actually, it's fine. I have a little sister who is interested in cute things." Violet said. Pinky walks back to the table, sitting down at it. "So, what were you wanting me to talk about?"

"It's about...this kind, Tim. He and I were at the mall yesterday, and...Buddy thought that me and Tim were, well, a couple because of...me and him hanging out."

"Okay. You and Tim have been hanging out together. No big deal."

"Tim didn't really like what Buddy was saying. That's all." Pinky then pulls out her phone.

"Yeah, my husband told me about what Buddy said to you, and he talked to Tim about it." The goth shrugged, before taking a sip of her coffee. "If you ask me, from what Tim was saying about the whole thing, I believe that things are mutual between you two right. Not wanting a relationship."

"I..." Pinky frowns hearing that said. "...I wouldn't go far to say that me and Tim don't have a chance with each other. But...we're just good friends. Very good ones even. But I don't know if we're ready to even start a relationship like...like that." Violet looks up from the table, looking at the girl in blue.

"Do you want my advice?"

Pinky nods. "Go ahead. What is it?"

"If you're ready, then go right ahead. If not, than forget what Buddy says. The guy sometimes doesn't have any idea what he's even talking about."

"Oh...okay."

"Don't worry about Buddy, the guy is well-meaning, but he can get on your nerves when it comes to romance." Violet rolled her eyes. "Feels like the instant he met Lyndsay, he's just into romance."

"Isn't Lyndsay into romance?"

"The girl likes stuff involving adventure a lot more. I met the girl, and she talks a lot about going to South America, or Africa." Violet giggles a little bit, before taking another sip of her coffee cup again. "The girl does a lot, I'll tell ya."

"I hear you." Pinky stood up from the chair near Violets table, before looking at the goth girl one more time. "Well, I guess I should be going now. Thanks for the advice, Violet."

"Your welcome."

Pinky smiled, before walking out of the coffee shop. She started to head hone, feeling a bit calmer at the fact that Violet gave her all of that advice. She wasn't too certain about if she really wanted to be Tim's girlfriend or not, but she'll give it some thought. However, she wonders if Tim will feel the same about being in a relationship as well.

'_I actually wonder what would happen if me and Tim actually end up in an actual relationship._' Pinky said in her thoughts. '_It's already been a year and a couple months. Maybe one day down the road, me and him will actually talk things out, and start one._' Pinky giggles to herself, before walking the rest of the way back to her house.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back at the beach...

Crystal sat there on her beach-chair, sunglasses on her face, and the radio playing '_Everlong_' by The Foo Fighters. Her friend Luke had to go to work off to the surf shop, so Crystal was by herself now. Yuki and Luke were on their job shifts once again, so now she was by herself.

Sitting there, enjoying the sun, Crystal sat there, until she heard somebody walking over to her. One she realizes there's a person standing next to her, Crystal removes her sunglasses, removing them off of her eyes. She glares at the person who was right next to her, only to see who it actually is. The person is Ian Arneson, somebody who has a grudge against her, ever since the junkyard incident. Crystal kept her glare on him.

"You again, huh?" Crystal asked. "Must I ask what you want from me?"

"Kathryn Morris informed me to make sure that you are not causing trouble around Simport." Ian tells her. "Me, along with the SPA Agency are anxious about your rebellious behavior, especially after that incident at Ol' Gabby's junkyard." Crystal stood up from her beach chair, still glaring at the genius.

"Well, I'm not causing trouble. Now get lost, man." Crystal points at the man, before backing up from him. "Besides, I'm not going to cause another incident like that again. So tell your idiot of a friend, Agent Walker to leave me the hell alone."

"He was only wanting to know if you were keeping yourself out of trouble. So am I."

"Well you can mind your own business, don't you think, Arneson?" Crystal than places her sunglasses on, before looking away from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get back to enjoying the sun right now. Summertime doesn't last forever, you know."

"Indeed. Speaking of Summer, isn't she here right now? Summer Baxter, I mean."

"Bitch isn't here. So I'm enjoying the beach all to myself, so that lifeguard doesn't have to kick me out for trying to hang out with her boyfriend." Crystal gave the new agent a smirk, before sitting back down on her beach-chair. "If you ask me, dude...her boyfriend is a lot more fun to hang out with, because he's such a cool guy, a nice guy, and...let me be blunt, extremely hot." Ian shook his head, getting Crystal's attention. "What's that suppose to mean? Nevermind, you'll just criticize me for talking about somebody I'm friends with, than assume I'm stealing him from Summer."

"You are...not stealing him for your own personal hatred for her?"

"I'm not doing anything to Summer and Luke's marriage. I'm just friends with him." Ian nods his head, before backing up from the beach-chair.

"Very well...I apologize if I came across as accusing you of stealing Luke from her." Ian bows his head, before heading off behind her. "I must be going back to the SPA Agency building so that I can tell Agent Walker that you are doing fine, and not breaking any rule."

"Thank you." As Ian was far away enough, Crystal gave out a smirk. "Glad he fell for that." She said softly to herself, before taking a sip of a soda can she had with her.


	9. Love can be Hard Part 1

After her work...

Yuki went off to go find Goth Boys house. About now, Goth Boy's poetry reading should be over and done with, so this should give Yuki every reason to go and finally see what he wants. The girl went to her exboyfriend's house, finally ready to see what he wants to talk to her about.

Upon approaching his front door, Yuki stood there nervously, wondering what her boyfriend would want to talk to her about. Taking a sigh to try to gain some confidence, Yuki closed her eyes for a couple seconds, before holding out her hand, ready to knock for her boyfriend's attention. She knocks on the door, alerting Goth Boy to her being here, as she stood there, waiting for her boyfriend to allow her into his house. About a couple moments later, Goth Boy actually did end up allowing Yuki into his house for her.

"Goth Boy, it's me, Yuki!" Yuki shouts from outside. "You...want to talk to me, about...something."

Goth Boy opens the door, revealing a guy with black hair with a little bit of red in it, covering one of his eyes. He also had eye shadow, and a couple piercings. He wore a dark gray tank-top with black pants, and dark gray boots. Goth Boy didn't change all that much, which makes Yuki pretty happy. The goth in front of her spoke.

"Right...what I wanted to talk to you about..." Goth Boy said, before stepping aside, allowing Yuki into his house. "Everyone else left, so it's only the both of us. Also, Winter is out working at her auto-shop, so don't be bothered by her interrupting our conversation." The goth girl got annoyed hearing her name being mentioned.

"Screw talking about that bitch!" Yuki shouts at her exboyfriend. "Tell Yuki what you want to talk about!"

"Alright. But seriously...don't come in here, wanting to bite my face...damn it." Goth Boy closes the door, before following Yuki into his living room. "...Look...me and Winter have been together for awhile, and it's been...bugging me to think that you wouldn't be able to get through my entire life, not being able to know about what I have...recently done..."

"What do you mean? You've broke up with her, right?"

"Yuki, you're getting way too ahead of yourself talk about this." Goth Boy places his hands in his pockets, before walking up to his friend. "Look, let me finish what I was going to say. Me and Winter really, really care about each other...and back than, despite our relationship ending so...abruptly...I wanted to talk to you immediately after...what I decided to do."

Yuki was still confused, hoping that this means Goth Boy broke up with Winter, and now wants her back. Despite how things went in their relationship, Yuki really wanted Goth Boy back into her life, no matter what. She felt like their relationship was strong, even in the past, and she would give up everything just to be back with him again. Hoping for the best, she allowed Goth Boy to continue talking...

Which was a huge mistake for her to do. What Goth Boy ends up saying next, pretty much broke Yuki's heart, the instant she was told about this. Goth Boy continued to talk.

"I'm about to become a father, Yuki." Goth Boy said, causing Yuki to look at him in confusion. "Last night, I...proposed to Winter, feeling like...it was the right moment for both of us to...allow happen. She said she'll think about it, but...the only reason I did so, was because...I felt like it was the right moment for me to do so. It was about five days ago, I was told about Winter...carrying my child." Yuki frowned, clearly distressed by what she was hearing.

"G-Goth Boy...tell Yuki this is a joke..." Yuki said, beginning to tear up.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry...but...it's true..." Goth Boy held out a hand, holding Yuki by her shoulder. "...Look, Crystal doesn't know about this yet. I am going to tell her when I see her again. But for now...I want you to just...not tell her. Can you please do that for me?"

Yuki didn't say anything to Goth Boy after he asked that. It was like Yuki didn't even hear what he asked her to do. Goth Boy frowns, having a bad feeling that Yuki would feel this way once he told her all of this to her. The girl shifted her shoulder, getting the goth leader's hand off of her shoulder. She stared at Goth Boy, her eyes feeling up with tears.

"G-Goth Boy, why did you do this?" Yuki asked him, heartbroken at what he told her. "You went and did all of this, behind Yuki's back...why?"

"Yuki, I didn't do all of this to hurt you." Goth Boy said. "I never want to hurt her. Even if we're not together, I want me and you to remain friends..."

"But Yuki wants you back, does that mean anything to you?!" Yuki blinked a couple times, tears streaming down her face, feeling like she can't even look at her own boyfriend for what he ended up doing. "Yuki...has to go...I hope you're happy, knowing you've betrayed Yuki in the worst possible way."

Yuki walked over to the front door, swinging it open, as Goth Boy tried tor reach out for her. "Yuki, wait!" Goth Boy shouts, trying to go after her. He stops at his front door, watching the girl running away from his house, crying as she did so. "I...can't believe this happened..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

With Katie and Chaz...

The tomboy and her boyfriend were heading off to the bikers house, driving in Chaz's car. The two had '_Still Into You_' by Paramore playing on the cars radio as they were driving along the streets of their neighborhood. Katie was nodding her head to the song as she had her head out the window, enjoying the wind in her hair.

Arriving at Chaz's new house, the two ended up discovering Tim was standing next to Chaz's door, waiting for him. It seems like Tim really wants to talk to his best friend about something important. The two got out of the car, heading up to the boy with the orange dog hat, approaching the front porch.

"Tim, what's up, dude?" Chaz asked his best friend. "What are you waiting out here for?" Tim looks at the biker, placing a hand on his hip.

"I just wanted to hang out with my best friend, that's all." Tim said. "I mean...I'm sorry for not texting you about this sooner. You said you were hanging out with Katie, and I didn't want to be rude and interrupt you guys." Katie gave the boy a smirk, before holding up a hand.

"It's totally cool, dude." Katie said. "But...by the looks of your face, you seem pretty bothered by something. Is something wrong?" Tim looked at the tomboy, before shaking his head.

"No. I'm perfectly fine. Believe me, I'm cool with everything. Except one thing that has happened today, that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Tim sighed, before leaning on the rail nearby. "...Let me tell you something that happened, this happened yesterday. Buddy, that bellhop who is a clumsy person, he thought me and Pinky were dating when me and her were at the mall together."

"You and Pinky?" Chaz asked him. "What does that guy know about love?"

"Beats me, Buddy must've ended up liking Romeo and Juliet, then enjoys love when it's brought up. I don't know." Tim said, before scoffing at what the bellhop said yesterday. "Can you guys believe this? Me and Pinky were only hanging out, and he does this."

Katie raises an eyebrow, feeling a little skeptical about what Tim was saying about all of this. "Are you sure you don't like this Pinky girl you're mentioning to us? It might seem like you're in denial about all of what you're saying." Katie said.

"I...uh..."

Tim stopped in his words. He didn't really know what to say next to his two friends, feeling like he would be lying to himself if he told them he didn't see an actual relationship between him and Pinky. He did like her as a friend, but he was still anxious about the two being a couple. Biting his bottom lip, Tim spoke.

"Well...if you really want my honest opinion...it could happen..." Tim confessed to them. "I mean, she is nice, and cute, and...she's very funny. I really love all of that about her."

"So...you do have a crush on her?" Katie asked him.

"I guess." Tim blushes, before crossing his arms. "But I don't know what to tell her, you know?"

"I think I might know."

That voice came out of nowhere, scaring the three on the porch. The three looked over to see Sapphire standing there, smiling at them as she was apparently overhearing the whole conversation. The party girl came over to them.

"So...I was at Gino's Pizzeria, and...I heard about you and Pinky." Sapphire said.

"Yeah well, stay out of this. My feelings towards Pinky doesn't concern you one bit." Tim said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You don't want my help at all?" Sapphire frowns. "I know how romance works too, you know? Me and Candy go way back in our relationship." Sapphire closes her eyes, remembering how she met Candy. "I went to her club building, and had a wonderful time there, dancing on the dance floor, using my glow sticks, and having a soda or two. Then I met her near the cafe, and..." Sapphire looks over to Tim. "It was love at first sight for me and her. We talked a little bit, she said she was good friends with Zack, I also became friends with Zack, but...you know, he can have his moments of being annoying...but than me and Candy hung out one night, and we talked about starting a relationship. So we did."

"Well, that's nice to hear..." Tim rubs the back of his neck, before speaking again. "...So, what can you do to try to help get me and Pinky together?"

"Just leave the thinking to me and Candy." Sapphire heard her phone beeping in her pocket. She pulls it out, seeing that it was, and then looks at the three on the porch. "Well, looks like I got to go back to Club Candy so that we can set up for a party. I like, got to go now. Bye." Sapphire runs off, heading off to go to Club Candy, heading off to go to her best friend's club.

"I don't know about Sapphire helping you out on this one, Tim..." Katie said, crossing her arms, looking at the boy to her right. "...I mean, most of the people who hang out around Club Candy a lot, tend to say that heading off to their club building is probably the best way to go of things. There's a huge reason why I do not go there." Tim looks down, placing his hands on his hips, before sighing to himself.

"Sapphire sounded sincere than hyper like she usually is." Tim said. "I am just going to have to hope that Sapphire isn't going to ask me or Pinky to head off to Club Candy so that we can...I don't know, party. Because if that's the case, I guess Simport's townspeople really do nothing but party." Katie rolled her eyes at Tim's sarcasm.

"Hey, just because this town is well known for it's partying, doesn't mean we're all in a hive mind, dude. Just look at me and my dad, we're dentists, not partiers." The tomboy than pulls out a dentist tool out of her jacket pocket, twirling it in her hand. "Not to mention, Sapphire has an appointment at my dentist in about a month. Probably should've warned her about that before she headed off to go back to her club." Katie places her dentist tool back into her pocket, before looking at Tim once again. "Her girlfriend has to come in one of these days this month because of skipping out on it last month." Katie than returned back to the conversation they were just talking about. "Regardless Tim, if I were you, I'd just say 'no' if Sapphire decides that the best way to get you and Pinky together is to go and become a couple. Just saying, my friend." Chaz nods his head.

"My girl's right, Tim. Just listen to her on this one." Chaz told her.

"Then I'll say no if one of those two say anything about partying, and bringing me and Pinky along with them." Tim said. "Anyways...now that I'm here, what do you guys want to do?" Chaz and Katie looked at each other, before looking back at Tim, ready to head inside.

"Well, me and Chaz were just going to stay at his house and watch...possibly, that one show 'Friends' to ourselves." Katie smiled, placing her hands in her pockets, before opening the door for themselves. "You can come with us if you want." Tim smiled, before nodding his head, finding that a good idea.

"Sure. I don't see why not." The three of them entered the house, ready to watch some TV to themselves.


	10. Love can be Hard Part 2

A few minutes later...

Sapphire finally arrived back at Club Candy, where she could hear loud party music playing inside the building. Even if it's morning or afternoon, Candy usually has her stereos blasting loud music inside the building, just because she likes it. Sapphire smiled, knowing how much her girlfriend actually allows this to happen in the club.

Walking inside of the club building, Sapphire hears the song '_American Boy_' by Estelle with Kanye West playing on the stereos around the club building as she entered. The party girl looks around, wondering where Candy was at the moment, then saw her in the room above. Or, in other words, the hangout room that Candy has upstairs just for herself, Zack, and Sapphire in case they were ever bored of being around the club area. Sapphire smiled, hearing over to the door, leading to the stairs.

The girl walks up the stairs, entering the hangout room, where Candy was playing the pinball machine that they had. Sapphire alerts the blonde tomboy, just by closing the door, getting her attention. Candy looks behind herself, seeing her girlfriend, standing right behind her.

"Oh, damn it..." Candy said, feeling relief. "...Saph, you scared me, babe." Candy walks up to her. "I see you're finally here."

"I am." Sapphire said, smiling. "I actually have...a bit of plans that might be happening later down the road." Candy was confused with what her girlfriend was even talking about, but allowed the girl to continue talking. "You see...you remember, like, Chaz McFreely, from the Royal Academy, right?" Candy nods her head, silently as Sapphire continued talking. "Okay. So, like, he has a friend that is into this one girl. Tim, is this guy's name. Pinky is the girl. I was...overhearing him and Ghostly talking together in Gino's Pizzeria when I was there getting lunch, and..." Sapphire smiled, closing her eyes. "They sound like, totally the cutest couple I have ever seen, ever."

"That's what you say for anyone you see having a little crush." Candy said, bluntly.

"I know. But...I feel like they would be so adorable!"

"Man, you watch way too many romance movies, do you?" Sapphire giggles after her friend said that. Candy then sat down in one of the two beanbag chairs in front of the TV that was also in this room "So...what do you have in mind, anyway? Are you going to get those two together or something?" Sapphire hops into the other beanbag chair, sitting next to the blonde tomboy.

"Well...I don't know..."

Truthfully, Sapphire didn't knew a lot about Chaz. All she knew about him was that Candy talked about him because those two are good friends. She really wasn't too big of friends with him, because she was always busy with other things to hang out with the biker. Sapphire sighed, before looking over to her girlfriend.

"All I really know about Tim is that he's friends with Chaz and Katie, and...that's really it." Sapphire said. "But...he seems like a pretty nice guy. He can be sarcastic at times, but he's still nice."

"Okay." Candy said, rubbing a hand on the side of her own forehead. "If you ask me, we should probably talk to both of those two, and...try to see what they are like. I mean, I don't know anything about that Pinky girl you mentioned to me about, but I'm sure she's a pretty nice girl." Sapphire cringed, wondering where Pinky even is in this town. "Is something wrong, babe?"

"I don't know who Pinky looks like, sadly." The blonde tomboy looks up at the ceiling, shaking her head.

"Damn it...looks like we're going to have to hope we find this girl around Simport." Candy lifts her head up, looking over to her girlfriend, before picking up the nearby can of Pepsi that she had next to her. "What the hell are we going to do about THAT?" Sapphire shrugged her shoulders, before looking over to the window that was looking out to the dance-floor below the hangout room. "Did you ever thought about having a couples night here in Club Candy before?" Candy scoffed hearing that being said.

"You think Chaz's girlfriend is going to be fine with us having two of her friends going to Club Candy? You know how she is whenever parties are brought up around her, she doesn't even like them." Sapphire cringed hearing that being told to her. "So...I'm sorry, Saph, but you're going to have to think of a different plan than that idea."

"Okay then..." Sapphire stood up from her beanbag chair, as she headed over to the counter that was nearby them. "...Like, what should we make them do for their first date?"

"Well...you're the one who's into romance the most between the both of us." Candy said, before standing up as well. "If you ask me, however, I believe I have a bit of an idea. Why not something as simple as a walk in the park? Or maybe eat at that one bad boys diner or something? Those would be good spots for a date, right?" Sapphire rubs her chin.

"Good ideas, except for that bad boys diner one, Candy. I totally wouldn't go there."

"Still." Candy shrugs, before looking at her girlfriend again. "I think one of those two places would be good, right?" Sapphire nods her head.

"Of course it is. Thanks sweetie, I knew you would be good enough help for me." Sapphire kisses Candy on her cheek, before heading over to the stairs. "When I see Tim again, I'm going to make sure that he hears me out on those ideas." Candy nods her head, before picking up her own drink. "Well, how long do we have until Zack comes back from Vic Vector's Arcade?"

"In about a few hours. We can get the club building ready for the next party tonight early if we want."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Later that night...

Goth Boy stared up at the ceiling, wondering where all of that shit went wrong. He felt guilty about telling Yuki all of that, and had a very bad feeling that she would've took it that way. Then again, in his own mind, he should've expected this to happen anyway, considering that Yuki and him have been together for a while now.

He sat there on his couch, looking up at the ceiling above him, before he heard the sound of knocking on the door. He wondered who it was at the moment, but he had a feeling that it was his girlfriend, Winter again. The goth leader stood up from the couch, walking over to the front door of his house, looking outside to see who it was. As he expected, it really was his girlfriend, Winter Takara.

Winter has slightly blonde hair, with a leather jacket with a tank-top underneath, a skirt, and a couple tattoos. One tattoo was that of a dragon, the other was a cobra. The girl appeared to be a little remorseful by the looks on her face. Once Goth Boy closed the door, the two began talking to each other.

"So...did you tell Yuki yet?" Winter asked, a little worried. Goth Boy was silent, looking down to the ground. Winter frowned, feeling like she knew what that silence met. "I...guess you did, hmm?" Goth Boy nods his head. "H-How did she handle it?"

"How do you think, Winter?" Goth Boy asked. "She didn't take it so well...and then she stormed out of my house..." The goth leader walked over to his couch, sitting down onto it. "I told her everything, and now she feels betrayed...I screwed up big time, Winter..." Goth Boy's new girlfriend sat next to him, rubbing his back, trying to comfort me. "No, don't comfort me, sweetie. I actually did end up dumping Yuki just for you, and I didn't think twice about how any of this would affect her in this. I feel like a douchebag." Winter frowned.

"Do you think that you want to get back together?"

"Winter..." The goth leader held the side of his head, tear streaming down his face. "In the past, I did love Yuki. After we've broke up, I've been honest with Yuki about everything, and she did the same to me. But at the same time...I never stopped loving you, from the bottom of my heart. I love you." The goth looks forward. "I just don't know what the right decision even is anymore."

"Goth Boy...I'm so sorry for everything that had happened to you moments ago. Yuki is a nice girl deep down, but if you want to make her happy, you are allowed to."

"But you're carrying my child, Winter. I...I think it's too late to change my mind and make things better for Yuki." The goth looks down at his coffee table, still feeling completely miserable. "I mean, I don't know how I can forgive myself if I lost you again, especially in this situation that we're in right now. I lost you once after we had that big fight, and I thought me snapping at you made you leave Simport...and..." Goth Boy stares at his girlfriend, feeling like he was on the verge of crying. "I don't think that things can ever be back to when me and you were in different towns...I can't be back together with Yuki because of this, and...as harsh as this sounds, I doubt it should go back to that time."

"Okay..."

"Winter...I don't want to bring this up again...but...I really want to ask you about...me proposing to you days ago..." Goth Boy held Winter by both of her hands. "...I really do feel like...marriage between us could work now. I mean, Travis and Liberty are married...Ghostly and Violet are married...I think Ray is planning on proposing to Raven later on...I want to know how you feel about all of this...like is...now a good a time than ever?" Winter held her forehead, feeling stressed out by that question.

"Goth Boy...I know you asked me that question days ago, but...fuck, I can't really decide now that...all of this is coming at me at once." Winter lets go of Goth Boy's hand, before continuing to talk to him. "...I didn't come back to Simport feeling like THIS was going to happen to me, I just...thought that things will be the way they were, except...you'd be leader of the goths instead of me." Winter sighed, before closing her eyes. "...I'm sorry to say this Goth Boy, but I still have a lot of thinking to do right now." Goth Boy nods, understanding his girlfriend's frustrations.

"I understand, Winter." The girl stood up from the couch, before looking at her boyfriend again. "I...think it's getting late. I should be heading home."

"It...really is..."

After a couple of moments of silence, Goth Boy stood there, as Winter walked over to the front door of the goth's house. She exits the house, as Goth Boy was staring at her leaving. Goth Boy felt miserable still, so he just went upstairs to finally get to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Katie was playing her PlayStation 4 in her living room, playing video games to herself. Minding her own business, Katie heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. The tomboy went off to go see who it was, only to see that it was Crystal standing outside on her front porch, wanting to talk to her. This didn't satisfy Katie, so she opened the door to tell her to go away.

"What the hell do you want?" Katie asked her former best friend, rather bitterly. "I'm busy playing video games if you don't mind." Crystal stood there, looking at Katie, as she sighed.

"Look, I just needed somebody to talk to." Crystal said. "If you haven't noticed...Ghostly, Violet, Ray, and Raven turned their backs on me...Goth Boy is at home miserable...Blaine is busy on a date...no way in hell am I going to be hanging out with that bitch, Winter...and Yuki is at home, not answering her texts."

"Yuki is not answering your texts? Why?"

"I don't have any idea why she is just ignoring me now. I tried calling her, nothing...tried texting her, nothing...tried knocking on her door, she's too busy crying in her bedroom to open the door for me..." The rebel girl points behind herself. "...I know something's wrong right now. Yuki is miserable about something, and she's not talking to me about why she is depressed."

"So...why are you coming to my house than? Me and you are not even friends anymore, not after what you did to Ghostly."

"Oh, for...keeping bringing up the junkyard incident, why don't you? You're not Ghostly's sister, or relative! Quit acting like you're best friends with him when you've been best friends with Chaz way longer than him!"

"Me and him are best friends. I am also best friends with his wife."

"Whatever! We're getting off topic right now! I really came over to say this to you..." Crystal sighed. "...I came to you, because...I don't know who else I even can talk to at this point. I just want you and me to...go to Yuki's house tomorrow morning, and...try to talk to Yuki about what is actually wrong. Because she's been hurt about her and Goth Boy's break up for awhile now, and..."

Crystal stopped talking, putting two and two together. She realized that Yuki was actually talking to Goth Boy while she and Luke were surfing with each other. If Yuki was actually not answering her phone at all, than she believes that it had to do with something out of Goth Boy and most likely, Winter Takara. Growling under her breath, Crystal looks back over to Katie, and pats the tomboy on her shoulder.

"I'll come by tomorrow, as soon as I wake up." Crystal said, backing up from the tomboy. "I'll show you where Yuki lives in this neighborhood." Katie nods her head, as she backs up into her house.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Crystal." Katie said, before closing the door. Crystal walked away from the tomboy's house, heading back to her own.


	11. Let Her Cry

The next day...

Katie and Crystal started to make their way out to Yuki's house, hoping that the girl was alright. Katie didn't really like Yuki all that much, since she attempted to bite her in the face before after she took the last chocolate-chip cookie in the lunch room one time. Yuki got angry with Katie, and attempted to do so, which is why the tomboy wasn't so thrilled with helping Crystal's best friend out. But considering that Goth Boy dumped her, Katie feels like she should help, since it's the right thing to do.

After a bit of walking, the two finally arrived at Yuki's house. The only house on the block across from Crystal's house that is painted purple, and is where a goth lives. The two went through the gate into her front yard, than headed over to her front door. The door was already unlocked, so the two of them were aloud inside the house, as Yuki was sitting on the couch, watching random soap operas on TV, while wearing dark purple pajamas. Tears were streaming down the girls eyes as she was sitting there to herself.

"Yuki..." Crystal said, softly, before walking over to her best friend. "...Are...you okay?" Yuki slowly turned her head to face Crystal, seeing that her and former best friend were here right now.

"Yuki is heartbroken..." Yuki said to the two of them. "...I haven't ate breakfast, nor did I even sleep last night. Yuki was told by Goth Boy that..." Tears were flooding Yuki's eyes as she was remembering what her exboyfriend told her last night. "...Winter is carrying Goth Boy's child, and...Goth Boy...proposed to her days ago..."

Crystal's mouth drops, shocked to hear that being said. Katie's eyes widened at this news, wondering how Goth Boy is handling a situation like being a father out of nowhere. Katie was about to ease the situation by trying to give Goth Boy the benefit of the doubt, until Crystal ended up talking in anger at what her leader ended up doing without her knowing about it.

"Goth Boy did THIS to you?!" Crystal asked, visibly furious. Yuki nods her head.

"He didn't even know how I would've felt about all of this before he...did what he did..." Yuki said. "...It's like Yuki didn't matter to him anymore." Yuki places her hands on her face, crying into her hands.

"Dude, it's not your fault. It's Winter's fault for even coming back..."

"Isn't it Lord Daniel's fault?" Katie asked, looking at the rebel girl she use to be friends with. "...I mean, Winter did come back because the dude was trying to get back together with Violet."

"That shit is irrelevant, Kate...it's pretty obvious from the get-go that the only reason Winter even came back to Simport was because she wanted Goth Boy back into her life...without feeling any sort of remorse about how his girlfriend would actually feel when she takes him back." Crystal stared at Katie, eyes in a glare. "...You can say it's Lord Daniel all you like, but in the end, Winter was the one who went back for Goth Boy, and got him back into his life. I hope she knows what she did will come bite her in the ass later on."

Katie walks over to Yuki, as she didn't want to try to argue with Crystal on who's fault it even was. She walked over to the side of Yuki, patting her on the back, as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry that you're through all of this, Yuki...I wish that you were happier right now..." Katie said.

"Yuki's never going to be happy ever again, not while her Goth Boy is with another girl..." Yuki said, before standing up from the couch. "...Yuki is hungry...she is going to get something to eat right now, if you don't mind."

The goth girl walked off to her kitchen, leaving Katie and Crystal alone in the living room. The two tomboys looked at each other, wondering what to take out of all of what is happening to Yuki right now. Katie didn't know how to start off the conversation, considering it felt like it's been forever since she and Crystal actually spoke to one another. Katie stood up, looking over to Crystal, feeling like she should start off their conversation.

"I'm worried about her, Crystal." Katie told her former best friend. "I...I don't know how to handle something like this...and, if she ends up...still being sad about Goth Boy, I don't know what she's going to do..." Crystal nods her head.

"I'm worried too, Kate." Crystal confesses to her. "Yuki's been my best friend ever since she told me to join the group, and...we've been good friends ever since, even when I became second-hand after Violet left the group..." The rebel girl sighed, before looking at the tomboy with worried eyes. "...You and I might no longer be friends, but...I'm grateful that you came in hopes of making Yuki feel better. I might've been a bitch in the past, and it costed my friendship, but I'm happy enough to say I'm grateful of you for wanting to help Yuki." Katie nods her head, before looking over to the kitchen's walkway.

"No problem, Crystal..." Katie looks at the rebel girl next. "...Hey, I know we hate each other now, but...hey, just to be nice towards you for a change...if you need any sort of help, you can run to me if you really want to." Crystal blinked a couple times hearing that being said.

Standing up from the couch, Katie kept her eyes on the rebel girl as she stood up from the couch next. Crystal walked up to Katie, before hugging her, before silently speaking to her former best friend.

"Thank you for saying that, Kate...with everything that has happened with the goths, I was hoping that one of these days, I'd end up being your friend again." Crystal said.

"Look Crystal...we're not friends again just yet...if you want to be my friend, than show it to me. I want to know that you deserve to be my best friend again." Katie said. "Yuki still needs your help too, you know? Just try to make sure that you always have her back throughout all of what she's going through. I believe there's a way to make her happy again. She might say that she'll never be happy again, but she can. Just be by her side."

"Thanks Kate...you're a real help to me and Yuki."

"No problem again, Crystal."

Yuki was holding a sandwich, overhearing the conversation behind the wall. She heard that there might be a chance that Katie and Crystal to become friends again. Yuki was happy that Katie was only a tiny bit of help in the situation she was going through, and was happy to see that Crystal has a chance of getting her best friend again.

The girl blinked a couple times, unsure if she'll ever be happy again, like Katie said. Even thinking a little more deeper into her situation, now she feels like one of these days, Crystal was going to abandon her as a best friend, just like what Goth Boy did.

Yuki started to feel like trying to get happy again was hopeless now...

* * *

Later that night...

Crystal agreed to stay at Yuki's house, in hopes of trying to find a way to cheer her up later in the morning. Crystal was sleeping on the couch, as Yuki was upstairs in her own bedroom. One of the two is asleep, and it wasn't the one who was depressed.

Yuki laid on her bed, still feeling hopeless in the situation that she was in. Thoughts about having nobody in her life anymore was haunting her as she was just laying there. The thoughts in her head were too much for the goth girl to handle, that she immediately got out of bed, feeling like she couldn't take it anymore now. There was only one thing that Yuki felt like was the right choice at this point.

The girl got dressed in her regular clothes, and headed out of her bedroom. She went downstairs, and headed over to the front door. But before she went out of her house, she looked over to Crystal, who was fast asleep on her couch. The girl kept her eyes on her, before thinking to herself.

'_I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Crystal._' Yuki said in her thoughts. '_I'm happy that you were wanting to help me throughout my pain...but...it's only a matter of time before I end up hurting you next, or you end up leaving and forgetting about me when...I have nobody to talk to._' Crystal looks at a piece of paper, and a pen that were both on her coffee table. She picks them up, placing them in her jacket. '_Thank you for everything Crystal, and..._' A tear rolling down her eye, Yuki whispers her last word to Crystal.

"Goodbye..." Yuki said, before walking over to the front door.

She opens the door, and heads outside. After that, Yuki began walking, as tears were filling her eyes. She didn't stop walking, she wanted to go to the one place where all of the goths have had before in the past. The place where they've hung out at, where they've always had their poetry readings in the past, where they always felt like a family to Yuki...that place being the junkyard.


	12. That Fateful Day for a Goth

The next day...

Violet was told to go and head to the junkyard for an emergency from her husband, Ghostly. Curious, Violet told her mother to watch Poppy at the florist this morning as she went to check on what her husband was saying was a huge issue. If it concerns her, than she had the right to know about it.

During the walk to the junkyard, Violet could hear what sounded like ambulance sirens and police sirens in the distance. What made this worse for Violet was that it sounded like it was coming from the direction of the junkyard. Now was even more concerned about what emergency Ghostly was talking about on the phone. Hoping Ghostly or Ol' Gabby was alright, she started to run towards the town's junkyard, hoping that things are not too bad there. The metal gates were opened, and she ran right into the yard.

Inside the junkyard, Violet ended up seeing her boyfriend, clearly afraid and heartbroken, pointing at the direction of the crane. The same magnet that Crystal use to destroy the junkyard in the past. Under the magnet, a bunch of doctors were huddled around something. Violet ran up to Ghostly, wondering what happened around here.

"Ghostly, what happened?!" Violet asked from a couple steps away from him.

"Violet, I..." Ghostly stopped, feeling like he was going to break down crying. "...I can't even say what has happened...what happened is all the way over there..." Violet looks at the doctors, before running over to that spot.

Violet ran up to the bunch of the doctors, only to be terrified, just like her boyfriend. What was right there was Yuki, but by the looks of it, she was heavily injured. Bruises were all over her body, and by the looks of it, Violet was putting two and two together feeling like she knew what truly happened beforehand. Yuki must've threw herself off of the magnet crane. Violet's eyes widened in horror at the realization of what has happened.

The goth girl held her mouth, backing up in true terror, after seeing what she saw right there. She didn't want to believe that she was really seeing this right now. Not Yuki, not her of all of the goths. Violet might've turned against her like she did to Goth Boy and Crystal, but Yuki didn't deserve something like this. Tears filled Violet's eyes, as she backed up from the group of doctors.

"I-I can't believe Yuki is actually..." Violet said, before one of the doctors looked down with a sad expression on his face. Violet walked up to the doctor who stood up. "Sir, is...Yuki going to be okay?" The doctor shook his head, before looking over to the goth who was standing next to him.

"Are you a relative of hers?" The doctor asked.

"No, I'm a friend of hers. Or...I use to be friends with her, until her best friend destroyed the junkyard, but..." Violet shook her head, not wanting to think of those times at the moment. She looked up at the doctor again. "Look, can you tell me if Yuki is going to be alright or not?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am...but...we've tried everything. She isn't waking up." The doctor shook his head once more, before looking at the goth again. "I'm so sorry, but...I am afraid that Yuki has passed away." Violet's eyes teared up again, feeling completely horrible for completely disregarding her after the whole problem with Crystal and everything else that she's done.

"N-No..." Violet whispers to herself, finding this feeling like a nightmare.

Violet couldn't believe what she was hearing and experiencing right now. Yuki was actually dead, committed suicide because of Goth Boy dumping her. Violet knew about what happened between Goth Boy, Winter, and Yuki, since she and Winter talked rather often. But...apart of her wonders how both of them were going to handle this when it is mentioned to them.

The goth walked over to her husband, seeing he was almost ready to cry about what he ended up experiencing. Violet hugs him out of comfort, as the doctors behind her take Yuki into the ambulance behind them. Once Yuki was in the ambulance, the vehicle drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Crystal was unaware of what has happened to her own best friend...

The rebel girl was walking around town, trying to find Yuki, until she stumbled upon the SPA Building. She knew that she and them had huge bitterness towards each other, considering the junkyard incident. She just hoped that the people inside are not angry too badly enough to ask for help to find Yuki. Even more so, she wasn't expecting to walk in on an argument that was happening inside.

Inside the building...

"What do you mean this happened?!" Ian asked, looking at the woman at the desk. Jenny, the girl at the desk shook her head.

"I'm telling you the truth here, Ian. If I was lying, I would be failing to hide it." Jenny said to him. "My dad's one of the doctor's in the hospital, and I know I wouldn't be making this shit up to you. Tell Agent Myers, tell Evelyn, tell Roxie, I'm wouldn't be making up something like this, knowing I'm the daughter of one of the doctors there."

"Uh...hey guys..." Crystal said, interrupting the conversation.

Ian and Jenny looked over to the rebel girl as she was entering the building. Jenny's mouth was agape at the sight of Crystal being here, knowing that this situation really does concern her as well. Ian looked down to the desk, before looking over to Crystal as she was walking over to the desk.

"Hey Jenny, I think I need help. I'm trying to find Yuki because...I was hoping to help her find her a boyfriend this morning. But when I woke up, she was gone from the house." Crystal explains to her. "I don't know if...Agent Myers or...Agent Walker hate my guts for my involvement in the junkyard incident...but...I really need help trying to find my best friend." Ian frowned, before looking forward at Jenny.

"Oh...Crystal...you haven't heard?" Jenny asked.

"No. I haven't heard anything."

"Really? You haven't heard about something like this happening in our town?" Jenny taps the part of the desk near the phone, before looking at Crystal. "Me and Ian got word from Eleanor about what has happened to Yuki. Ol' Gabby told her everything that has happened to Yuki." Crystal blinked a couple times, worried with where this was even going. "Crystal, Yuki passed away."

"WHAT?!" Crystal asked, backing up from the desk. "THIS IS A JOKE! TELL ME IT IS!"

"Crystal, I'm afraid it's not." Ian said. "Eleanor told me too." Jenny continued to talk.

"She took her own life...according to her, Ol' Gabby, and Ghostly. According to the security cameras around the junkyard...Yuki was by herself when she died."

Crystal blinked a couple times, wishing she wasn't hearing all of this. She held the side of her head, walking over to the chairs near the door. Tears were flooding her eyes, as she was walking over to the chairs, before lowering her arms. All she wanted to do was scream, but at the same time, she wanted to think that the two were lying to him. But she knew that they were being serious with her about what truly happened, and she couldn't believe it.

The rebel girl closed her eyes, before opening them, revealing tears strolling down them. She then grew angry at the fact that Yuki was now dead. She knew the main person who was involved in this was Goth Boy and Winter. Those two destroyed Yuki with that break up, and the proposal Goth Boy gave to Winter. There was nobody else Crystal can blame in this situation than those two. She was beyond angry at this point.

The girl kept herself faced away from the two SPA members behind her, and headed over to the door. Ian called out her name, hoping to try to comfort her in this time, but Crystal didn't listen to him. Crystal just left the building, heading out to go back home.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Katie ended up discovering what ended up happening to Yuki. She actually saw on FaceBook that Yuki has passed away, which to her, was shocking to her. She couldn't believe that Katie helped the girl out, only for it to be all for nothing. This really depressed Katie, because she was starting to actually forgive Yuki for all the troubles that the two were having in the past. Katie hoped that Yuki was in a better place right now.

The tomboy sat by her laptop, unsure with how to take this kind of news. She's been through somebody's death before, but...not like this. Katie's father walked into her bedroom, knocking on the door, wondering what she was doing up there.

"Kathryn, I was calling you downstairs, saying your breakfast was ready." Katie's father said. "Is something the matter up here?" Katie looked over to her father, before standing up from her chair.

"I...don't know how to say this, dad...but...there's this girl, Yuki...you remember her, right?" Katie asked her father, wondering if she should really mention this at all to her own father. "...She took her own life at the junkyard, according to Ghostly." Katie's father blinked a couple times, shocked by this news.

"Oh my goodness...Kathryn, I'm so sorry to hear."

"It's okay, dad. I...was actually comforting Yuki last night when I heard the news that Goth Boy proposed to this one girl I met days ago, Winter Takara, and...also heard she was carrying Goth Boy's child as well." Katie shrugs her shoulders, before sitting down on the bed. "I actually met Winter a few days back when I was going to the skatepark. I was passing by the coffee shop while Ray, Raven, and her were there. Nice girl, but...considering that Crystal's now best friends with Yuki, I just hope that those two try to talk to her about all that has happened. Not saying Winter did anything wrong, but...considering that things had to escalate to this, I feel like Goth Boy and Crystal should at this point, just talk. Put everything on the table, and try to sort out this problem." Katie shrugs her shoulders again. "This is...as reasonable as I can try to explain things."

"I just hope things don't get worse for Crystal, or her other friends in the goth group. I swear, those goths outside of your own friends, have been getting into very bothersome problems since recent."

"I couldn't agree more, dad." After all of this was said and done, Katie and her father went downstairs to have breakfast.


	13. Friends with the Goth Again

Meanwhile...

Chaz also got the news that Yuki took her own life. He and Tim were already working at the auto-shop that the two of them work at, before Ray actually came over to the building to inform them of the bad news. Like everyone else, they were horrified at what was told to them.

Ray is a goth who's friends with almost all of the goths in the group. He had well combed hair, with a black jacket with a white buttoned-down shirt and black pants. He was somewhat friends with Goth Boy, despite he left to plan on college, and marriage towards Raven, another goth. But unlike Goth Boy, he was a little more friendly, even helping a friend into the group when he was wanting to job. He wasn't too close with Yuki, but he was friends with her regardless. He was devastated at what has happened to Yuki.

"Ray, you're joking." Chaz said, in complete denial that this really happened. "This is suppose to be a fun town, h-how can somebody just...do what you're describing?!" Ray looks down to the ground, shaking his head.

"I...I'm kidding you guys. Ghostly and Ol' Gabby found Yuki dead in the junkyard this morning..." Ray said, nearly choking back on tears. "I just can't believe Yuki really went through with this." Tim steps forward, looking at the goth.

"Doesn't Goth Boy know about this?" Tim asked. "Surely he knows about this?"

"I don't know if he does know about it or not...I tried texting him last time to try to get back on good terms with him, but...he wouldn't listen to me about what I'm saying to him. But..." Ray wipes a tear from his eye. "...I'm actually going to visit him today later on, so that...he can know about what happened to his exgirlfriend. He has a right to know." Tim looks away from Ray for a couple seconds, before looking over to him again.

"W-Well now what?"

"I don't know...but..." Ray sighed, before standing up from the wall. "...I think I'm going to tell Goth Boy right now, about...what has happened..." Ray gulps a little bit, before looking at the two boys again. "...Just to...inform you guys as well...there's going to be a funeral for Yuki this weekend. I know you guys are not friends with her, but...you'd be making Goth Boy feel better by joining."

"We'll...join if we can..." Chaz said, softly to Ray. "...I'm sorry for what happened."

Ray left the auto-shop, as Chaz and Tim went off to one of the cars that came in to fix them. Chaz goes over to the first cars engine, opening it up, and then started to fix the engine. Tim was sitting besides the truck, on a stool, feeling miserable.

"Dude, are you going to pass me the first tool or not?" Chaz asked him.

The biker looks out of the car's engine, seeing his best friend was looking completely depressed by all that he ended up learning about today. The already bothered biker stood up, and kept staring at his best friend, who was close to tears about the news about Yuki's death. Chaz couldn't help but try to cheer his best friend up at this time.

"Tim, listen...I know Yuki took her own life moments ago. I get it, as people who went to the Royal Academy with her in the past, this hurts me as well." Chaz said, trying to be encouraging to his best friend. "But even if we're both grieving for the girl, it doesn't mean we should let it destroy ourselves while we work. We can keep Yuki in our thoughts, sure, but in terms of our own work here, I think we should continue." Tim looks up at Chaz, standing up.

"I-I know, dude...it's just that...I can't believe somebody we knew has passed away, and...just...dang..." Tim said, softly. "...I just can't believe this, you know?" Chaz nods his head, patting Tim on the back.

"I know, Tim. We're all shocked by this news, and I'm pretty much sure that everyone else who was from Royal Academy feel the same exact way about..." Chaz stopped talking, still seeing Tim was a little bit bothered about what happened to Yuki. Sighing, he pats him on the shoulder. "...I think this news has put all of us in a bad place right now, Tim. If you want, just go sit down in the break-room for a bit until you're comfortable coming out and helping me out with the cars. Don't worry, I can handle the cars on my own." Tim hugs Chaz.

"Thanks dude..." Tim walks off to the auto-shop's break-room to sit down. Chaz went on to fix all of the cars, leaving Tim to relax.

* * *

With Ray now...

He went off to go find Goth Boy's house, hoping that he was willing to talk to him about his exgirlfriend. Ray walked around the neighborhood, until he finally arrived at his former friend's house, seeing Goth Boy standing outside of his house, with Crystal there as well. The rebel girl was anything except happy about what she heard, Ray could tell by the screaming that she was doing.

"Don't you even know what you've done?!" Crystal shouts, extremely bitter at him. "Don't you know what you've caused to happen to Yuki?! To my best friend?!" Ray walks through the gate, heading up to the front porch.

"Crystal, I don't know what happened...but you need to calm down. Seriously...just calm down and tell me what's going on." Goth Boy told the rebel girl.

"You SHOULD know! Yuki was found in the junkyard this morning, but everyone in the doctors, including Eleanor is saying that Yuki is dead!"

"WHAT?!" Goth Boy asked, eyes widened in horror. "YUKI IS DEAD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"She is..." The girl than steps closer to Goth Boy, furious at the fact that he allowed all of this. "She was my best friend after Katie abandoned me..." Crystal than places a finger on the leader's chest, glaring into his eyes. "...She's dead because of YOU...and Winter!" Goth Boy held up his hands in defense, trying to step away from Crystal, trying to get her to calm down.

"I didn't mean any of this to happen to her, Crystal! I'm sorry, but it's true. You know that I still loved Yuki deep down, even when I'm with Winter, I still..."

"BULLSHIT YOU'RE STILL INTO HER! IF YOU WERE STILL INTO HER, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ALLOWED ALL OF THIS SHIT TO HAPPEN TO YUKI!" Crystal screams at him. "YOU, AND THAT WHORE OF A GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS, ALLOWED HER TO DIE!" Crystal's eyes began to tear up, as she continued to glare at the goth leader of hers. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Crystal, please..."

"No! You know what?! No..." Crystal walks away from her leader, before stopping in her tracks, turning around, and pointing at her leader. "This is all your fault, Goth Boy...I hope you deciding to go back to that slut of a girlfriend was worth it...because to me, it really wasn't!"

The rebel girl storms off, ignoring Ray in the process. He walked up to his former leader, before stepping up onto the porch, as Goth Boy sat down on one of his lawn chairs. He was holding the sides of his head, trying to think about everything that has happened throughout the entirety of this summer so far. For him, this feels like hell on Earth already. Ray still decided to be a good friend and sat next to Goth Boy.

"I guess you should've been told the news about what happened...in a much more simpler way, hmm?" Ray asked his former leader. Goth Boy lifts his head up, looking over to the boy who came to visit him.

"What the? Ray, you're here..." Goth Boy said. "...Why are you here? I thought you, Ghostly, Violet, and Raven want nothing to do with us anymore."

"Well...it doesn't mean I don't want nothing to do with you guys anymore." Ray told him. "Ghostly, Violet, and Raven might've turned against you, but I was and am your friend, Goth Boy. You might not see that, but I am. Especially in what happened recently."

"Yuki is dead. I know, Crystal is furious with me and Winter this bullshit."

"Goth Boy, I just want you to know that..."

"It's my fault...believe me, I know, Crystal is told me off for doing all of this, from the proposal to the fact Winter's carrying my child!" Goth Boy stood up from the chair he was sitting on, before walking over to the rail on his porch. "Now Yuki's gone from my life forever now! I've never even said..."

Goth Boy stopped himself from talking any further, feeling like he can't continue to speak about this. Ray stood up, knowing exactly what Goth Boy was going to say next. The goth walked over to his former leader, before leaning on the rail next to him. Goth Boy continued to speak.

"I just...wish I told her that...I was sorry..." Goth Boy said softly. "...Now I can't even do THAT anymore now that she's dead!" Ray places a hand on his friend's back, looking at him.

"You still can, Goth Boy."

"I...I fucking doubt it!"

"Look, I'm not here to convince you to do anything, but I talked with Rosalyn, and she agreed to help out with a funeral that's going to be arranged for Yuki. You can still say your goodbyes to her there." Goth Boy looks over to Ray, glaring at him.

"You honestly think I'd want to go there? Violet, Ghostly, or Raven, and especially Crystal, will say that me and my girlfriend have some nerve showing up around the funeral."

"I doubt they will, Goth Boy. I know in their hearts at this time, they will forgive you for this." The goth pats his former leader on the back, before continuing to speak to him about his exgirlfriend. "Even if she's gone from us, Yuki will be happy enough that you really did come to her funeral. All you have to do is attend it, and...I can tell you, things will be alright. I'm sure of it." Goth Boy closed his eyes, before looking over to Ray one more time. "Please Goth Boy, if you still care for Yuki, please come to the funeral. You can still date and have feelings for Winter all you want, but as somebody who was still friends with Yuki after Winter left before, I think it's worth it for you to come along." The goth leader frowned, before holding out a hand.

"Then I'll see you this weekend to...say my goodbyes to Yuki..." Goth Boy said softly. Ray smiled softly, before shaking Goth Boy's hand, happy to see he was able to talk some sense into him.

"Thank you, Goth Boy. I knew deep down you were a good man."


	14. Goodbye Yuki

The weekend came quicker for Goth Boy and Crystal than expected...

With the rebel girl, she was sitting in Chaz's car, along with Chaz and Katie, heading off to go to the town's graveyard. Crystal was sitting in the front seat, as all herself, her former best friend, and her best friend's boyfriend were all driving on the road. Crystal kept her headphones in her ears, as she sat there, waiting for the three of them to finally get to the graveyard, listening to '_When you're Gone_' by Avril Lavigne. She couldn't stop thinking about Yuki, and wishes that she was awake so that she can stop her from taking her own life.

The girl wishes that she was there...

The group finally arrived at the graveyard, seeing that a couple people were there too. Most of which were the goths that Yuki was friends with, along with some of the friends of the goths as well. The three got out of the car, and headed into the yard.

Giving herself some time, Crystal looked around to see who came here. As she was expecting, Ghostly, Violet, Ray, and Raven came along, despite their grudge on Yuki. Blaine was here, along with his girlfriend, and their friends Creek and Sasha. Buddy, Poppy, and Billy were here, most likely because of Ghostly and Violet. So far, no sign of Goth Boy, nor Winter, which she was feeling grateful that those two were not here at Yuki's funeral, feeling like those two don't deserve to be apart of this moment due to them doing all that they did. She then noticed Ian out in the distance, leaning on one of the benches, a good distance away from the spot everyone was at.

"Hey...Katie, Chaz...I got to go off to...uh, talk to Ian Arneson over there." Crystal said, pointing out to the genius who was leaning on the bench out nearby. "I'll...come by in a couple minutes."

"Okay, take your time, Crystal." Katie said to the rebel girl.

Katie and Chaz started to walk towards one of the chairs, as Crystal walked over to the genius, taking the headphones out of her ears. Crystal approaches the bench, as Ian was looking around the entirety of the yard. He got out of his imagination after the rebel girl finally approached him. Ian raises an eyebrow, looking at Crystal as she approached him.

"I was wondering if you were going to be here..." Crystal said, placing her hands in her pockets. "...I...guess you wanted to pay your respects along for Yuki, since Jenny and Eleanor are also here? I don't see Agent Walker around here." Ian looked over to Crystal, standing up onto his two feet.

"Your assumption is most precise, Crystal." Ian said. "However, I do not believe I have any sort of words to say to Yuki, as she and I have not interacted. Not exactly much."

"Yeah..."

"Aside from everything that ensued this very moment, I do believe you have a...bit of an apologize to give." Crystal raises an eyebrow, wondering what the SPA Agent is getting at here. "Crystal, if you're in disbelief that I don't have my eyes on you after the circumstances at the junkyard, you're greatly mistaken. I was informed by Goth Boy that you've attacked his girlfriend."

"He told you this?"

"Indeed."

"Son of a..." Crystal points at the genius, speaking on before he could say anything more about this whole thing. "...So what if I did?! If you haven't noticed, my own best friend is gone, and the last thing I need is you being here, only because I've done something that concerns no one but me, Goth Boy, and Winter, than you can shut the fuck up! Because I want to be here for Yuki, and not even bother with this bullshit that I've done something to Winter or her prick husband who allowed Yuki to kill herself!" Ian frowns.

"You're saying Goth Boy and Winter indirectly had Yuki commit suicide?"

"You bet your scrawny ass I know that for a fact!" Ian held up a hand, hoping to calm Crystal down.

"I understand your frustations with this entire endeavor. However, you still attacked Winter when you really shouldn't have, and...I'm sorry, Crystal, my hands are tied, regardless you allowed what." The rebel crossed her arms, glaring at the genius who was talking to her.

"Well...whatever. Talk bad about me at this funeral, say I punched Winter in the stomach because I blamed her for Yuki's death. I don't care anymore." Ian closes his eyes, and took a deep breath. He finally spoke.

"As much as I would want you to be behind bars for what you've done...Walker, Myers, and I have all mutually agreed to have this kept to ourselves, and not bring it light to Kathryn, Charles, Violet, Ray, or anyone else. Winter told us by phone, not wanting her child to be mentioned in this ordeal." The boy then pulled out a piece of paper, handing it over to Crystal. "However, you're under community service to make up for the things that you've done. If you refuse to do this for the SPA, than we will have you arrested immediately. The entire month of June, Agent Walker and Myers said that you will be working around...Elmiras Library...until the beginning of July." Crystal's mouth dropped hearing that being said.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so...even I would despise the idea of this punishment." The rebel girl scoffs, before turning around.

"Well...I guess you're lucky to not work at the library, considering that you're now working at the SPA Agency."

"You would think..."

"What?"

"I still help my aunt there, time to time. Just because I'm now working for the SPA Agency, I couldn't pick no longer working with my aunt."

"Oh this is just great..."

"Don't worry, as long as you keep your nose clean around the library, I believe that you and I will be great friends."

"Yeah...only in your dreams that will happen..." Crystal turns around, walking off to the rest of her friends.

"Very Well than..."

* * *

With the group again...

Ray looks out to the road in the distance. He stood there, wondering where Goth Boy and Winter were. The man stood there, wondering if the goth leader will ever show up to the graveyard to actually say goodbye to his exgirlfriend like he promised. His girlfriend Raven came over to him, placing a hand around his shoulder.

"Sweetie, I'm not so sure Goth Boy is going to show up." Raven said, sincerely. "You know the guy, he never shows up to anything we attempt to invite him to, and I know you've been friends with him for awhile, but...just take my words into mind, Ray." The goth male lowers his head, before sighing.

"If that's the case, it was worth a shot..." Ray said softly, before facing his own girlfriend. "...Well, who says we can't just..."

Before Ray could finish what he was about to say, he heard another car out in the distance driving up to the graveyard's parking lot. Ray and Raven looked out to the street, seeing Goth Boy coming out of the car he was using. But it doesn't appear that Winter was with him. Ray seemed a little bit disappointed, but was happy to see that Goth Boy was here to make up for everything he's done.

Goth Boy walked up to Ray, looking down and up at him as he stopped right in front of him. "I was wondering if you would've ever showed up, Goth Boy." Ray said. "I'm happy you've finally arrived. Where is Winter by the way?"

"She is in the hospital, making sure our baby is good and healthy." Goth Boy said. "I had to come by myself so I can...finally say goodbye to Yuki." The goth looked over to the coffin that was in the middle of the spot they were at. "You know, I've never really was hurt at one of these things, but...I...feel like this is affecting me a lot...I've never been to a funeral of one of my closest friends before." Ray places a hand on Goth Boy's back, giving him a soft smile.

"You're being the better person by being here. And by the way, ignore Crystal, Winter may not be here, but...I'm sure regardless, deep down, she'll see that you're being the better person by doing this. For Yuki, for her, for..." Goth Boy removes Ray's arm off of his back, before brushing himself off.

"As much as I appreciate your encouragement, Ray...I feel like you really should just stop with talking about Crystal, especially with what happened days ago, where she lost her anger out on me."

"I understand you're still hurting from that day. I'm sorry."

"Alright...let's just hope that everyone else is alright with me here..." Goth Boy mutters, before walking over to one of the seats.

The goth sat down next to nobody, as he saw the open coffin with his exgirlfriend inside of it. He frowned, feeling overwhelming guilt, finding it uneasy for himself to even be here, knowing he should've talked to Yuki more after all that has happened to their relationship. She thought that their relationship was nothing but lies, and he made her believe that. He felt like all this time, he should've helped Yuki try to get over her depression instead of ignoring her all these months. He just wished he could've done something. Be the better person and be there for Yuki, is all Goth Boy had in his head at the moment.

Rosalyn, the school's principal that Ray was talking about, walks up to the podium that was in front of the coffin. She looks out to everyone who has came to the funeral today. Some she didn't know about, some were her students in the past. With a couple moments of people settling down, Rosalyn began to speak.

"Good morning, everyone...I am Rosalyn, but some of you know me as your principal, before you've all graduated." The woman said, looking at everyone who has came here. "I'm rather new to trying to handle a funeral, but please bare with me. Now...Yuki, there's a lot of students in my school that I've seen calm, most I seen love to party, however...in my all years, I do not believe I have ever met a student as excitable as Yuki here. A girl who...admittedly, I question her face-biting habits whenever she is sent to the office. But...after hearing the news of what has happened to her, I feel like all of us would long for days like that, going forward. If anyone would like to wish Yuki goodbye, please feel free to come up and say your goodbyes to her now, if you wish."

It was silent for a few seconds. Nobody was sure who should even be going up to talk. That was when Crystal decided to be the first one to go up to the podium first. The rebel girl kept herself together, as she looked out to the many friends and family of her best friend.

"Hello...my name is Crystal Montell..." Crystal starts off saying. "...I am one of Yuki's closest friends in the group. I was...there for her at her last moments, well, not all of the last moments, but...when Goth Boy and her broke up, I was there for her when she really needed somebody the most. I felt like...Yuki was the sister I never had...and wish that I had." The rebel girl started to tear up. "...I was still asleep when she...went off to the junkyard to...end her own life...and...if I was still awake...I could've...could've stopped her...from doing what she did..." The rebel girl stops, placing a hand on her face, tears coming down her face at a fast pace. "...My biggest mistake ever is...not being there for her in the end...when I should've..." The girl looks to the coffin, before biting her bottom lip. "...Yuki, I'm sorry...you're my best friend...always know that..."

Most of the people who came were tearing up at what Crystal has said. The girl went back to her seat, crying into a hand, before sitting down. Ghostly and Violet looked over to the rebel girl as she sat down. Violet decided to come up to speak, for herself and Ghostly. The goth girl walked up to the podium, holding onto the sides of it.

"I'm Violet Nightshade, my husband is Ghostly Alder...recently...we've lost...his grandmother, Ruby Alder, about a couple months ago." Violet started off saying. "Now me and him are...here for a person who...we've stopped considering a friend due to difficulties in our life, as well as a couple other of the goths, but not all. Me and him were the first ones who ended up finding Yuki in the break trailer in the junkyard." Violet gulps a bit. "...To be honest, the irony is rather bitter at best...but...me and Ghostly were aware of the break up, and we still ended up considering the goths jerks after the junkyard being destroyed...I-I feel a little terrible, just...doing all of that, and...I wish I just gave Yuki a chance when...she really needed somebody the most. Finding her dead in the junkyard, where all of my hatred for Goth Boy...Crystal...her, started...I feel like all of this was nothing more but...bitter irony, and...probably the world telling me I should regret turning my back on the goths." With one more sigh, Violet looks over to the goth leader. "...To Goth Boy, I'm sorry that this happened to your exgirlfriend, and...if me and my husband were there for her, we could've..."

Without another word, Violet walked off to sit next to Ghostly again. Rosalyn asked once more if anyone would like to say something to Yuki before they finally send the coffin into the hole in the ground. Hesitating a little bit, Goth Boy stood up from his seat, and walked over to the podium, as Crystal removes her hand, seeing her leader standing there, ready to speak.

"He doesn't deserve to say fucking anything..." Crystal growls under her breath.

"Crystal, just let him speak what's on his mind." Katie said, whispering to her.

A couple moments of silence went by, and then Goth Boy spoke. "I am Goth Boy...I am Yuki's boyfriend...or...was her boyfriend..." The goth leader started off saying, before stopping. "Back before I ended up leading the goths, there was Winter Takara...a girl who...I always said was the girl of my dreams...we had fun together, talking about darkness, horror movies, but then...one argument between us happened, and...she had problems with her family, which...when she left without a word when I wanted to apologize to her...I thought I was the one who caused her to leave Simport." The goth gave a light smile, before continuing to talk. "...When Winter left...that's when I met Yuki...at one of the school proms. I believe I was a freshman at the time. We talked a little bit...than we ended up together...me and her were pretty good as a couple, indeed." The goth frowns again. "...But that all ended when...the beginning of...two months ago...where Winter came back to Simport..."

Goth Boy stops, unsure if he really should continue to talk about this. He looks over to Ray and Raven. The boy in the couple nodded his head, signaling him to keep on going. Biting his bottom lip, Goth Boy continued.

"...My feelings for Winter came back..." Goth Boy said. "...I...things started to spiral out of control, and than...me and Yuki ended up breaking up...and me and Winter started our relationship over again..." Crystal continued to glare, as everyone else just heard Goth Boy out. "...Nothing really happened between me and Yuki, until the beginning of this month...recently, me and Winter received news that...Winter is carrying my child, and...without thinking twice...I proposed to her, without thinking how Yuki would have felt about it...now seeing everything..." The goth leader started to tear up, continuing to speak about what happened recently. "I told Yuki about a week after I proposed, hoping that she'd understand, and...I feel like that was the breaking point of her handling me and Winter being together...then the next day..."

Goth Boy stopped, backing up from the podium. He didn't say anything about what had happened to his exgirlfriend that next day. Tears were coming out of his eyes at a fast pace, before he pulled something out of his pocket. A necklace that he was actually planning on giving to Yuki one day. One that had an emblem that looked like fangs.

He walked over to the coffin, looking down at Yuki. He places the necklace into her hand, before backing up from the coffin. Still keeping his eyes on the coffin, Goth Boy said his final words to Yuki.

"Even if I'm with Winter, married...dating...having a kid..." Goth Boy started to say, clearly still heartbroken. "...Regardless of everything, Yuki...you'll always be my little vampire..."

Goth Boy went back to his seat, sitting down, as Rosalyn finally declares the funeral director to send the coffin into the hole. They closed the coffin, lowering it down into the hole, before starting to fill it up. Goth Boy remained sitting there, as his exgirlfriend's coffin was being buried. Ray and Raven watched him sitting there from their seats, feeling like he did the right thing now.

As people were starting to leave, Ray pats Goth Boy on the shoulder. "You did the right thing, Goth Boy...thank you..." Ray told him. The goth leader nodded, before standing up, and walking away like everyone else.


	15. After the Funeral

The night came fast for the town of Simport...

Some of the people were just doing their usual thing now that the funeral finally was over...

Most were trying to get their minds off of what happened, and try to move on...

Katie and Chaz were hanging out together, as Crystal decided to head off home to just stay there for the rest of the night. The tomboy felt like things have escalated badly in this town recently, and she wants to try to get her mind off of it the best she can. It wasn't really much of a romantic date for the two of them, but they rather be out getting themselves some dinner rather than go home and dwell on the situation.

Sitting at a random diner, Katie and Chaz sat there at a booth table, waiting for their food to get to the table. The jukebox near was playing '_Hold me Now_' by the Thompson Twins, as the two were waiting for a waiter to get to their table. Sitting there, the tomboy decided to start up a conversation between the two of them, seeing that the two of them were pretty silent when they got inside.

"So...just checking, did you ever see the movie Grease yet? I've been thinking about it ever since I've seen your motorcycle." Katie said, hoping that this conversation would get their minds off of what happened this morning. Chaz lowers his menu, looking at his girlfriend.

"Let me guess, you're wanting to get your mind off of what happened, so you're using a random thought to try to take our minds off of it?" Chaz asked her. Katie cringes hearing that.

"Sorry...but...I felt like we're both just depressed about everything that happened this week, and...I don't know, this summer has...seriously been hard for us. Summer is now married to Luke, she went along with us to that hangout at Travis and Liberty's house, now...one of the students is...gone...forever..." Katie cringed again, before trying to keep off of that topic. "...Look, I just...want both of us to be happy one of these days, despite how...crappy this month has been for us so far." Chaz leans forward on the table, looking at his girlfriend again.

"Hey, I get it, Kate...don't worry about anything..."

"I'm not too worried about anything...except for..." Chaz looked at Katie, raising an eyebrow, wondering what she was about to say next. "...I've been giving it thought, but...maybe I am thinking too deep into it...but...you don't think something like THAT is going to happen to me and you right? Like...Summer is going to wish you were back into her life, and than...you and her, and..." Katie looks down, before shaking her head. "...I'm...sorry, that was probably an extremely stupid question for me to even asked..."

"No, it wasn't a stupid question, babe...and no...just because Summer and I have broken up, and everything that has happened between us..." Chaz held up his hands. "...We won't end up like Goth Boy, Winter, and Yuki. Our relationship isn't going to end up like that, Kate." Chaz points to the window. "Summer now has Luke, and for all I can care, unlike how Goth Boy and Winter's relationship was like in the past, Summer can go to hell for all I care! If she divorces Luke and wants me back, than...that's too bad!"

"I...guess I really don't have to worry about losing you to somebody else." Chaz gave his girlfriend a genuine smile, before holding her hands.

"You know I'd never hurt you, Kate. You've helped me out when Summer Baxter dumped me, and...when I was wanting to be alone, and wanted to talk to nobody, and even though we were...kind of rivals back in high school...you never gave up on me." Katie smiled back at her boyfriend, before speaking to him.

"Rivals or not, I didn't want you to...be depressed, dude. I was giving you the benefit of the doubt, and thinking that there was good somewhere in you, even if you were a prick to all the other students."

"Even if I called you princess?"

"Oh, shut up." Katie laughs, before waving a hand, pretending to smack his hand. "You know I hate being called that..." Chaz smiled, shaking his head and laughing. "But hey, at least it's not Crystal you're saying that to, you know? She would totally kick your ass if you tell her that." Chaz nods his head, almost laughing at that being said. "I wonder what she's doing tonight right now? She hasn't really said anything to me after she left the cemetery. I really wonder what's up with that, considering that she was slowly seeing ourselves as friends moments ago."

"I don't know...I guess she was just tired on the fact that her best friend was dead, so...she just went home after the funeral." Chaz said, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess that's the case why she didn't join along with us. That's all I can see the answer being with her." Katie nods her head.

"I guess that makes sense. Things have been crap for Crystal for this whole year."

"True. This year has been a bit garbage for a lot of us so far."

The tomboy looks over to the jukebox, before looking over to her boyfriend. "You know...2019 has been a pretty crappy year for me, you, Crystal...a lot of other people so far...but hey, why not we try to stay optimistic until the next year comes, huh?" Katie stood up from the booth table, before looking at her boyfriend. "I'm going to change the jukebox's song for us, okay? Besides, I feel like this day has been sad enough for everyone." Chaz nods his head.

"I guess that makes sense. That sounds like a good idea."

Chaz sat there, as a waiter came by with the couple's drinks. The waiter placed their cups of soda down for themselves, as Katie was away from the table. Katie picks the song '_Come on Eileen_' by Dexys Midnight-Runners to play for themselves, just to try to let them feel better. The girl walks back over to her booth table, sitting across from her boyfriend.

"Good pick for a song, babe." Chaz said, as Katie sat down in front of him. "Travis would totally love this song if he were here right now." Katie giggles.

"You like this song?" Katie asked him.

"Well...yeah...I was just driving up to Augusta, listening to this song as I was once passing through the grasslands on my way there this January. You know, I was going there to bring Renee to a petting zoo she was wanting to see one time." Katie giggles, hearing that being said. "Yeah, laugh all you like, but that was pretty much the best part of that day, you know."

"I hear you, dude." The tomboy pulls herself closer to Chaz, kissing him on the cheek. Chaz took a sip of his drink, and allowed their date to continue.

* * *

Out in the town...

Candy was full aware about the funeral that has happened this morning. She, Zack, nor Sapphire went to the funeral, since they felt like they'd be mistaken for wanting to party and disrespect Yuki, so they didn't come. Club Candy wasn't even open this entire week because of this fact as well.

The blonde tomboy say there on her lawn chair, at her house, holding a can of soda that she took from her fridge. Sapphire came to her house, as she wanted to see if her best friend was alright. The party girl approached the front porch, sitting down in the other chair that was there, before smiling softly for her girlfriend.

"Candy, sweetie. Are you okay?" Sapphire asked her. Candy sighed, before looking at the can in her her hands.

"Truthfully Saph, I'm really let down after this entire week, you know?" Candy said, shaking her head in sadness. "I mean...Yuki is...stil dead, and...we've haven't been at the club for an entire week now. Shit has gotten way too insane this week, I can tell you that much..." Sapphire nods her head in agreement there.

"Like, I know." The party girl places a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder, before looking at her in her eyes. "I just wanted to check on you to see if you were alright."

"I'm...I could've been better. Really, Simport could've been better at this very time. Somebody's dead...again...first Ruby Alder, now Yuki...I feel like at the end of the year, somebody else in this town is going to end up dead, once again." Sapphire frowns, scooting her chair closer to Candy.

"Candy, you're like, never this pessimistic..." Candy sighed.

"I'm usually never...but shit like today really lets me down too badly..."

"You know what? Why don't we go do something tomorrow? Just me and you? There's a fairground that's in town recently, and...I just felt like that would be something good enough for both of us to enjoy."

Candy looks over to Sapphire, staring at her with an expressionless look on her face. A couple moments of silence later, Candy smiled, before nodding her head, agreeing to that idea Sapphire just said.

"That would be an awesome idea, Sapphire...thank you." Sapphire smiled, before kissing Candy on her cheek. "I...think it's been quite the day, you know? I think I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Be at the fairground by eleven?" Sapphire asked, smiling at Candy.

"Be there at eleven, babe."

After that was said and agreed on, Candy and Sapphire stood up, and went different ways. Candy went into her own house, as Sapphire started to head off to the sidewalk to head back home. She felt so excited to go and have fun at a fairground for once during this depressing week. It should hopefully lighten the depressing mood for both girls at this time, and maybe a couple of other people around Simport.

Along the way home, Sapphire took notice of Tim standing inside of his own house. He was standing there in his window, talking with his dad, by the TV in their living room. Sapphire smiled, before remembering what Tim would really want in life.

'_Oh...that Tim..._' Sapphire said in her thoughts. '_If he comes to the fairground too, as well as that Pinky girl, I would totally love to see them finally get together. It would be so romantic..._' The party girl smiled, before facing away from the window of Tim's house. '_Well...I like, totally got to get home now. I have a big day with my girlfriend tomorrow._' Sapphire walked off the rest of the way home.


	16. Carnival Time Part 1

The next day came...

Like Candy promised, she was taking her girlfriend out to the town's fairground to try to lighten their moods. The two party girls were thankfully having their minds off of what had happened recently with the goths. It still was depressing for the two to remember, but they were keeping their minds off of it the best way they could.

The two girls were busy at a tent that had a milk bottle game in it. Candy was given a couple baseballs to try to knock the tower of milk bottles off of the stand that it was on. Once she completed the game, the man nearby hands her a pink teddy bear that was on the rack. Sapphire smiled, as Candy hands her the teddy bear.

"Oh my gosh! It's so adorable!" Sapphire shouts, hugging the bear in her arms. "Thank you Candy!" Candy chuckles, before wrapping an arm around Sapphires shoulders.

"I knew how much you loved that bear, Sapphire. Couldn't leave this fairground without it this time." Candy said, before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "Come on, let's go try the bumper cars. It's been awhile since I've went in that ride."

"Okay!"

The couple walked down the path towards the bumper cars, until they stopped to notice the fact that Chaz and Tim were actually here as well. The two seem to be doing exactly what Candy and Sapphire were doing here at the carnival, just trying to get their minds off of the depressing day that has came out of nowhere for them. The blonde tomboy points at the two boys from their spot.

"Well...looks like we're not the only ones here at the carnival today, hmm?" Candy asked her girlfriend. "Looks like Tim and Chaz are also here to try to enjoy themselves here. But I don't see Pinky around here, don't you?" Sapphire shakes her head, before placing her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Like, I don't see the girl anywhere around here." Sapphire said. "Like, I totally wish that she is so that she can finally be with Tim. They'd totally look so cute together!" The blonde girl wraps an arm around her girlfriend again, before the two walked towards the direction of Chaz and Tim.

The two boys went over to the nearby game, that being a ring toss game. Katie couldn't come with them, as Poppy needed to be babysat again, so Chaz and Tim were on their owns right now. Gives them enough time to hang out with each other after what happened.

Chaz ended up winning himself a pair of sunglasses. Since he already has his own, he decided to give the ones he got from this game to Katie when he sees her again. He felt like this would be a good enough gift for her, since it's been awhile since he's given his girlfriend a gift. He places them into his jacket, before Candy and Sapphire approached the two boys.

"Hey Chaz, Tim..." Candy said. "Enjoying the fair?" Sapphire held up the teddy bear in her hands.

"Isn't this cute? Candy got it for me at one of the tents! I love it so much!" Sapphire said. She then lowers the bear, before looking at Chaz. "So...where's your girlfriend? It seems a bit sad, seeing you by yourself here." Chaz shrugs.

"Babe had to babysit someone." Chaz said. "So...I thought that I'd give her something to make it up to her." Chaz pulls out the sunglasses, showing them to the two party girls. "I know, this doesn't seem like much of an idea for a gift. But hey, it's the thought of it that counts." Chaz places the sunglasses back into his jacket, as Candy looks over to Tim.

"What about Pinky? Where is she at, Tim?" Candy asked him.

"Oh...at work." Tim said. "I wish she were here to enjoy this day along with me and Chaz as well." Tim points behind himself at the nearby rides. "With the rollar coaster being painted blue, I feel like she'd totally love something like that." Sapphire scoffs hearing Tim say that.

"Yeah...THAT'S not romantic." Sapphire said, rolling her eyes.

"Katie would like to beg to differ." Chaz said, softly.

"Oh whatever, if there's anyone who knows how love actually works, it's obviously me." Sapphire walks over to Tim, looking at the many prizes that are nearby. "If you ask me, Tim, the best way to impress Pinky...is to actually give her the biggest teddy bear you can find. Like that one, right over there." Tim looks over to the Test-Your-Strength game that was right nearby.

"Sapphire, you cant be serious." Tim said, looking at the girl in disbelief.

"I'm being serious." Sapphire smiled, before Tim spoke again.

"I'm not even strong enough to even try something like THAT! Chaz is better at that than I do, or can, or...whatever! Not to mention, Pinky likes anything that's the color blue." Sapphire holds up her teddy bear.

"See Candys gift to me? It's pink." Sapphire points to the game again. "Also, I'm preferring to the teddy bear next to it.

Tim looks over to the Test-Your-Strength game, seeing the prizes again. There actually was a giant blue teddy bear there on the rack as well. Ironic, Tim thought. To think Sapphire was joking about that last part. He looks over to the party girl, before holding out a hand.

"Alright...I'll do it..." Tim said, before Sapphire and him walked over to that machine.

"Wow...your girlfriend just stole my best friend." Chaz said. The blonde tomboy shook her head, nearly chuckling.

"Hey, that's Sapphire for you." Candy said. "Besides...The girl means well anyway, romance or not." Chaz looks over to Candy, crossing his arms.

"How does a cool girl like you end up with such a usually hyperactive girl like Sapphire anyway?" Candy shrugs.

"Eh, Sapphire came to me first before Zack. Not to mention, I find being in love with the same gender is better anyway. Zack would've dumped me faster than you and..." Candy looks over to Chaz, who just glared at her, knowing exactly what she was going to say there. "...Nevermind." Chaz looks forward, looking at Tim and Sapphire.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Crystal went up to the town's library, where Ian and his aunt work at. She knew that if she was really working here, it was going to be humiliating for her, but it's better than being arrested by the SPA Agency again. But as today was her first day of helping them out, she had no other choice.

The rebel girl got off of the bus, wearing a white collared-shirt with black dress pants, including a name tag with her name on it. She felt like the only job she could find is a goth store, but nope, after she graduated, she had to get a job at a library. Crystal was muttering to herself that Goth Boy and Winter landed her here because of what happened to Yuki, still blaming them for the death of her best friend. The rebel girl sighed, before walking into the library, wanting to get this day over with.

Inside the library, Ian and his aunt, Elmira Clamp, were talking to each other by the counter. Elmira was a relatively older woman, with her brown hair in a bun, red glasses, a black dress with a white striped corset, and black heels. Crystal never really liked going to the library, knowing Elmira was around, since the woman really liked silence more than loud noises. The rebel girl felt like working with her would be a living hell, and now, here she is helping out at this place. To her, this was going to really suck.

"Uh...guys...I'm here." Crystal said, walking over to the two of them. Ian and Elmira looked over to see Crystal walking over to the counter. "Am I late?"

"Actually, in a matter of fact, no." Ian said. "You're actually right on time. I was just telling my aunt all about you."

"Let me guess...saying how much of a bitch I am?"

"Crystal, watch your language." Elmira said, waving a fist at her. "I do not tolerate that kind of manners in my library. If you're going to be assisting here, I would recommend you to be more behaved." Ian cringed, before looking at Crystal with a serious look on his face.

"Just...try to make it through the day without upsetting my aunt, please?" Ian asked her. "The last thing you really need is to have her upset because of your rebellious behavior."

"Fine. Whatever..." Crystal said, crossing her arms glaring away from the young genius. "Don't you have an agency to go help at?"

"In a matter of fact, yes." Ian steps around Crystal, before being prepared to head out of the library. "I will make sure to arrive back here to assist as much as I can during a lunch break. I hope to hear you've been doing only good things around here, Crystal." Ian then nods his head at his aunt. "I will be back soon, Aunt Elmira." The librarian smiled, waving at her nephew.

"Oh, you just keep making me proud, Ian." Elmira said. "Enjoy your day."

Crystal watches as Ian leaves the library, as he was putting a black jacket on himself, and carrying a portfolio. The rebel girl looks back at the librarian who was now glaring at her.

"Uh...yeah...so...I'm guessing this is really going to suck ass for me, huh?" Crystal asked, chucking nervously near the counter. "I'm guessing Ian doesn't talk too good about me whenever he is here." Elmira shook her head, keeping her glare focused on her. "Yeah...I figured he would be talking about me."

"He said you were nothing but trouble for him and the SPA Agency back when the junkyard..." Elmira said, glaring at the rebel girl.

"Is everyone going to bring up the fact I've accidentally destroyed the junkyard?! Are you kidding me?!" Crystal pulls up a stool nearby, sitting down on it. "Look, I don't care how much you'd probably hate me for what has happened to Ian, or Eleanor, or the SPA Agency...I just want to try to go through regular life, as if it's my job, and not having to deal with that bullshit in the past. Okay?"

"Redemption, you're looking for, hmm?"

"Kind of...yeah...I lost my best friend Yuki this week, and I...gotten myself into some trouble...and I just want to try go through my first day here without all this stress." Elmira stood up from the desk of here, and then closes her eyes.

"Very well...I believe that the first thing to do is to show you how to do things around here at the library. Follow me to the shelves, and try to place a couple books on the shelves that are around here. If I see you make one single mistake, I believe you'll have no break today." Crystal lowers her head, groaning.

"This is going to suck ass for me..."


	17. Carnival Time Part 2

Meanwhile...

With Katie...

The tomboy was actually babysitting Poppy for Violet, while she and Ghostly were busy at their jobs. Since Poppy wanted to go to the carnival today, Katie decided to go there for her, without knowing that Chaz was actually there. Violet and Ghostly wouldn't really mind the idea of Poppy going to the fairground before work today.

The tomboy and the flower girl were both at the side of the carnival where the Ferris Wheel was at. Both girls were actually ready to get off of it by the time their seat was at the bottom of the wheel. Katie held onto Poppy's hand as the two got off of the ride, then headed off to go find something else to do around this place, as they've already did the Ferris Wheel, and the roller coaster.

"Thanks for this idea, Poppy." Katie said, looking down at the little girl. "This was a good enough place to try to enjoy a little fun. I don't think I've been to a carnival in awhile." Poppy nods her head.

"Same here. With the florist, it's been pretty hard to do some fun things like this in my spare time." Poppy said, holding Katie's hand. "But at least we're here enjoying this day for all it's worth." Katie smirked, before placing a hand in her pocket.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I never ended up having a little sister or brother." The tomboy looks forward. "Man, that would be something...considering it's just me and my dad here in Simport. I mean, I have a cousin down in Georgia, who's still in college, but he's usually never visiting Simport. He's not much of a partier. Neither am I." Katie looks down at Poppy, raising an eyebrow. "You're not interested in the clubs around here, do you Poppy? Renee said she isn't into them. Poppy rolled her eyes, before looking over to Katie again.

"I doubt Violet is going to allow me to ever go to one of those places. She says that I should probably be hanging out with people who are better people for me to hang out with, like Renee, or Clara, or...ha, Billy." Katie looks down, giving the flower girl a smirk. "But ether way, I don't think I'm going to be hanging out with partiers anytime soon. I mean, you and Chaz might have better times with them more than me. Like those two partiers over there, hanging out with him and Tim."

"Yeah, like the two partiers that Chaz and..."

Katie looks over to the direction Poppy was looking at, seeing Chaz and Candy talking by a snack bar, while Tim and Sapphire were by the Test-Your-Strength machine. Katie and Poppy decided to make their way over to Chaz and Candy, as they were talking to each other. Chaz notices that his girlfriend was here at the fairground as well.

"Chaz, Candy, I see you guys are here at the fair as well." Katie said, hands on her hips. "What a coincidence. Me and Poppy are here too." Poppy waves at the two older people in front of her. "So, what brings you and Tim here?"

"Me and Tim were just trying to clear our heads after what has happened to Yuki." Chaz said. "So is Candy. What about you?"

"Well...Poppy picked this place for me and her to hang out at. Also, I guess you can say I'm also trying to get what has happened out of my head as well." Katie crosses her arms, leaning on the side of the snack bar. "So...what's Tim trying to do over there? By the Test-Your-Strength thing?" Chaz points at the teddy bear that Tim was trying to get from the game.

"That blue teddy bear. Sapphire is trying to help him so that he can get it for Pinky."

"Damn, Sapphire is just so obsessed with trying to get Tim and Pinky together. Romance should come naturally, that's all I'm saying."

"Hey, Saph likes helping people find the one they love the most. Can you blame her?" Candy asked the tomboy to her right. "The girl is doing a good thing by doing so. I don't see anything too wrong with all of this anyway."

"Right..."

Looking over to the two again, it seems like Tim was able to get the blue teddy bear for Pinky. Sapphire claps her hands, excited for Tim to finally have a gift for Pinky to enjoy. Chaz rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter.

"You know, if Sapphire asked me to get the teddy bear for Tim, I'd totally get it for him." Chaz said.

"Oh please. I would if I could." Katie said. Chaz scoffs to that.

"Get real...I would."

"Please, I would totally get a better score at any of the games here." Chaz places his hands on his hips as he faces Katie. He smirks at the tomboy. Candy rolled her eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Is that so?!" Katie walks up to her boyfriend. "Then why don't we see who is better at that the one game with the milk bottles being knocked down, how about that?!"

"Oh, I'd be so awesome at that!"

"Yeah..." Candy said, pointing to the direction of the game that she and Sapphire were at before. "You two go and play that game over there. Because I think me and Sapphire will be...I guess hanging out with Tim now. I guess."

"Wait, what about me?" Poppy asked.

"You go along with Chaz and Katie. Because me nor Sapphire are babysitters, alright?"

"Okay..."

Chaz, Katie, and Poppy went off, as Candy stayed to go to the two friends of hers. Tim held the teddy bear in his hands, as Sapphire clapped for him. Candy approached the two, and began talking to them.

"Hey, where'd Chaz go?" Tim asked, realizing his best friend left him.

"Yeah, your best friends girlfriend arrived, and took him away from you." Candy told him. "Katie and Chaz should both be at the milk bottle tent." Tim groaned hearing that being said to him. He figured this would've ended up happening to him. "Hey, don't worry about that, dude. Between you and I, with that girl in blue you have a crush on, we can totally help you out. Believe me, we can." Tim places the teddy bear into his pocket, before speaking to the two party girls.

"Fine, let Chaz and Katie have their fun. Whatever..." Tim sighed, before the three of them started to make their way over to the bumps cars. "So, you guys really think you can help me end up getting Pinky to be my girlfriend?"

"Like, totally." Sapphire said. "With our help, we can totally make you and her have a good time as boyfriend and girlfriend!" Candy nods her head.

"Totally would, dude." Candy said.

"I'm guessing this starts with me going to the club and..." Sapphire interrupts Tim, placing a hand on his mouth.

"Not at the club. Me and Candy had so many other things in mind!" Sapphire said. "Just leave the dating ideas to us."

"Okay..."

* * *

With Chaz and Katie, the two were trying the milk bottles game that Candy and Sapphire were at before. Poppy stood by, holding a bag of popcorn that Katie bought along the way. The flower girl watched as the couple were trying to play this game.

Chaz threw the baseball that was in his hands at the tower of milk bottles, knocking his tower down. Katie smirked, looking at her boyfriend, before facing the tower of bottles in front of her. She picks up her baseball, throwing it straight at her tower, only for her ball to end up knocking over about two bottles instead. Chaz crosses his arms, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Looks like I won." Chaz said. "You're lucky that whoever ends up losing doesn't get anything." Katie growls under her breath, before the man at the stand, walks over to Chaz with a new baseball cap. "Well, at least I got another gift for you out of this." Chaz hands the item he was given to Katie, only for her to shake her head, handing it back to him.

"Sorry dude. But I have my own baseball cap." Katie said, before holding the brim of her cap. "There's no way I'm replacing this hat of mine, not even when I am old."

"If you say so." Chaz then reaches into his jacket, pulling out the sunglasses that he got previously. "But will you call these a gift for you?" Katie chuckles.

"You can." Katie took the sunglasses, putting them onto herself. "Now this is what I can awesome, dude. Thanks for these sunglasses." Chaz gave his girlfriend a thumbs up, before kissing her on the cheek.

"No problem."

"Well, this is wonderful." Poppy said, before eating more popcorn. "Can we go have more fun in a different spot in this carnival? Do remember that you're babysitting me, Kate." The tomboy looks down at Poppy, before crossing her arms, and nodding her head.

"Right...right...sorry, Poppy. I should've known that by now." Katie said, before placing her sunglasses on. "By the way, how do I look in these sunglasses Chaz won for me?" Poppy crosses her arms, looking at the older girl, rather not wanting to answer that question. "Fine, whatever. Sorry I'm all of the sudden on a date while I'm babysitting you."

The three of them exited the tent, heading off to go do something else in this carnival. They headed off to go towards one of the ring toss games that were around here, only to end up taking notice of Summer and Luke being here too. The surfer was pointing at one of the items that were in the ring toss game stand that was there. The three of them stopped at the sight of them being right in front of them, only for Poppy to take notice of why they stopped.

"Oh dear...Chaz's exgirlfriend is really here...with her husband..." Poppy said, frowning. "I'm guessing he's not really over her, huh?" Katie glared forward, before looking down at the flower girl.

"Don't even say something like that, Poppy. Summer and Luke only show up near me and Chaz whenever they want to start shit they shouldn't be causing to begin with." Katie said, voice more stern than she'd usually get babysitting Poppy. "The best thing to do whenever you see Summer or Luke is to not listen to anything those two even say, nor allow them to be friends with you, as harsh as that sounds." Chaz nods his head, before looking at his girlfriend and the flower girl.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before I end up losing my mind with those two, and have everyone at this carnival look at me like I'm crazy...it's better to do that rather than do...what I said." Chaz said. "Think there's a ride somewhere that we can ride? Think Poppy's old enough to ride the roller coaster?" Poppy narrows her eyes, looking up at the biker.

"I'm only ten years old now! You think I'm not old enough to ride the roller coaster?" Poppy asked. "Well...what are we waiting for? Let's go ride the roller coaster!" Katie smiled, before the three of them headed off to the ride Poppy was wanting to go on.

"Alright, alright...we'll do that." Katie said. "Whatever we can to make sure that Summer and Luke don't ruin our fun." The three headed off, ignoring Summer and Luke before they caused any sort of trouble for them.


	18. First Date for Tim and Pinky Part 1

Later during the day...

Pinky was just at home, enjoying some alone time, sitting on the balcony on her bedroom. She was taking a sip of a water bottle as she was looking out to the downtown area that was nearby. She didn't felt like watching TV, so she did what she'd often loved to do, sit back on her balcony, watch the downtown life.

While she was in some deep thoughts, Pinky was thinking about Tim. Parts of her wonder if the two will actually go out together or not, considering that she was a bit in denial when she was accused of it by Buddy. Not that she really wanted to date Tim, but she felt like he could be a possible person to date for herself. She wondered if Tim would even say 'yes' if she were to ask him.

'_It's been awhile since me and Tim have been talking to each other..._' Pinky said in her thoughts. '_I wonder what he's been up to these past few days, because it's been a pretty long while now._'

The girl stood up, before walking back into her bedroom. She sighed, hoping her best friend was alright, since she hasn't seen him in days. Hopefully, to her, things weren't too bad for him.

She took a sip of her water bottle again, before she went downstairs to go to her living room. She turns the stereo on, letting '_Kiss on my List_' by Hall and Oates play on it. The girl in blue tosses her water bottle into the trash bin, before heading off to the front door to get the mail for herself. She went collected the mail, before looking down at the bottom of the mailbox, seeing a package there. She took her mail, and package, and entered her house. As most of the mail she got was always from a family member that was wanting to know if it was her birthday yet or not, Pinky decided to go and check what the package was.

"Secret admirer?" Pinky said, looking at the black marker written on the box. "Hmm...I wonder who this guy is."

The girl opens the package, looking inside of it, only to see the blue teddy bear that was inside of it. Once Pinky pulled out this teddy bear, her eyes immediately widened in happiness. The teddy bear was cute, and the fact that it was the color blue made it all the more cuter for her. She hugs it, smiling as she kept it close to her.

"Oh! It's so adorable!" Pinky shouts, nearly jumping up and down, how happy she is.

She stopped hugging it, when she realized that this teddy bear came from somebody who, at the very least, was unknown to her. She looks inside the package to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything inside of it, only to see a white piece of paper that was on the bottom of said box. She took it out to see if the person left their name on the note, or if she is going to have to sit there and take wild guesses who this 'secret admirer' is.

'_Hello Pinky, so I've been giving it some thought, and...well...I guess this is a pretty stupid approach...but...we haven't been talking in awhile, and I wanted to change that. I was thinking that tonight, me and you can hang out, because there's a lot on my mind that I've really wanted to talk to you about. From, your secret admirer._' The note said.

Instantly, Pinky knew Tim was the one who wrote this. She knew what his hand-writing was, and she knew that he and her haven't been talking to each other in a while now. It felt nice to see that he was wanting to hangout once again, but he never really said anything about where he wanted to meet up at. Guess when Tim calls her to hang out, she'll be able to figure out where they should hang out at.

Speaking of which...

Tim was now calling Pinky...

Pinky picks up the phone, and then smiled, immediately getting to the part where he was giving her the package. "Hey Tim. I got your gift, thank you." Pinky said, before giggling. "You're not exactly good at hiding yourself as a 'secret admirer', you know that?"

"Dang it..." Tim said. "...Knew you'd knew the instant you got the gift." Pinky giggles, before sitting down on her couch.

"It's okay, Tim. If you want to hang out today, go ahead and tell me, I totally would even if you and I haven't in awhile." Pinky then looks over to the window. "So...how have you been? I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Yeah...well...I have been wanting to hang out, but then...I ended up discovering that Yuki ended up taking her own life a couple days ago, nearly a week ago now..." Pinky's eyes widened hearing that being said.

"Oh my god...that really happened?!"

"I'm afraid so...Chaz actually went to her funeral along with Katie and Crystal yesterday...I didn't. I'm surprised you didn't hear about this, Pinky. Usually once something like this happens in our town, usually the whole town ends up hearing about it in the next few minutes." Pinky cringed, before standing up to go to the kitchen.

"I must've been too busy at my work to end up knowing what happened in the town recently. I'm shocked that this really happened...I'm so sorry..." Tim sighed, before continuing to speak on the phone.

"It's...kind of alright...I mean, the funeral was just yesterday, and...I was going to say something to you about it one of those days, but..." A bit of silence went for a couple seconds, before Tim finally spoke up. "...I just didn't want you to feel upset or depressed when you end up hearing about what happened to Yuki." Pinky walks over to her back door, looking out the window of it.

"I guess that's considering of my feelings...but I would've preferred you to just be honest with me about what happened to Yuki."

"I know, I'm sorry." The boy spoke some more. "Listen, I...was thinking about it for a bit, and...I was wanting to know, do you want to hang out tonight...like, somewhere that we can...date?" Tim asked nervously.

"Tim, there's no need to say it so nervously. I was actually kind of nervous myself."

"Oh, okay. Glad to know we were both actually going to try to ask either other out on a date than. So uh...see you at five?"

"Yeah. See you at five, Tim."

"Great."

Once the phone call ended, Pinky smiled, happy that she and Tim are actually getting to go on their first date. To her, this was going to be a very good night for herself, and Tim.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Out in the town...

Tim was standing by the town's library, giving Pinky that phone call. Candy and Sapphire were sitting on the steps, watching Tim make the phone call. Sapphire told him that he should go ahead and give Pinky a call so that the two can figure out what to do that night, which Tim hoped Sapphire doesn't try to get involved in this, knowing this would backfire.

"There, phone call is made." Tim said, placing his phone into his pocket. "I hope this is worth it, Sapphire. If this whole dating idea destroys me and Pinky's friendship together, I have no other person to blame but you for this." Sapphire frowns, before Candy stood up from the steps they were sitting on.

"Yeah, wouldn't be her fault, dude." Candy said in defense of her girlfriend. "Keep in mind, you DID agree to us helping you out, so don't completely place all the blame on her." Tim sighed, before rubbing the side of his head.

"Whatever, I still hope this whole thing doesn't backfire. I care about Pinky, with all my heart, and I don't want anything to destroy our friendship together."

"Which is something I promise won't be happening." Sapphire said. "Between you and me, you are like, going to end up with Pinky one way or the other, because of me and my girlfriend."

"Mostly because of you." Candy said.

"I know."

"Yeah, well..." Tim said. "...Can I ask for one thing for you two to just do for me? As a favor?" Sapphire and Candy looked at each other, before looking st Tim with a nod of their heads. "Great...you see, I've been thinking about it, and when it comes to the actual date itself. Neither of you two get involved in it."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Candy asked him.

"The last thing I need is for Pinky to end up noticing you two on our date, and that she ends up feeling like all of this was some sort of trick or whatever. So please, can you two not be anywhere near me and Pinky during the date?" Sapphire gives in, holding up her hands in the air.

"Fine..." Sapphire said. "...But I'm still coming regardless."

"I don't know Saph. Shouldn't we just let those two be during their date?" Candy asked her girlfriend. Sapphire looked at her girlfriend for a couple good seconds, before sighing in defeat, thinking that her girlfriend is right on this one.

"Okay...I won't join along either..."

"Thank you girls." Tim said, smiling, seeing that they were going to listen to him on this one.

While the three of them were standing there, Ian Arneson was just passing by his own library at the moment. He took notice of Tim, Candy, and Sapphire standing outside of his library, causing him to wonder why they were even out there to begin with. He approaches the three of them.

"Oh hello there." Ian said. "What brings you three to my aunt's library at this time?"

"Just hanging out, since most of the other places around town are not really that interesting." Tim said, shrugging his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" The genius narrows his eyes, looking at the boy wearing the dog hat.

"My...aunt works here, which gives me every reason to come here." Ian then points at his library again. "Crystal is working here for community service, so I came here to also check up on her, so she doesn't cause my aunt any sort of trouble while I'm assisting the SPA Agency." Tim looks behind himself at the library, before looking at Ian.

"Crystal's doing community service? What did she do this time?"

"I would inform you on her actions, however, me, along with Agent Myers and Agent Walker, have mutually agreed to the terms of keeping this private for the sake of the person who she personally attacked." Tim raises an eyebrow, wondering why that was even the case to begin with, until Ian continued. "It's vital that the SPA Agency doesn't bring this up to associates of Crystal, whether it's a friend or a family member. It's better this way." Tim sighed, before agreeing to Ian's terms.

"Alright, than I won't argue with you on any of that, than..."

"Thank you." Ian passes Tim, heading towards the front doors of the library. "Now, I must be checking on Crystal at the moment."

"Alright. We should be heading back to Club Candy as well..." Candy said, standing up from the steps she was sitting on. "...Don't want your aunt sitting there, yelling at us for playing Black Eyed Peas or Calvin Harris again, like she usually does." Ian narrows his eyes at the two party girls who were here right now. "Oh don't give us that look Arneson, your aunt really needs to know when to lighten up one of these days." Candy and Sapphire walked off, as Ian was blinking a couple times in annoyance.

"Those two wonder why my aunt doesn't like partying..." Ian then looks at Tim one more time. "Listen, about what I have mentioned to you, about Crystal. All I will tell you is that Winter Takara is involved. Between you and me, she told us SPA Agents to tell the town anything, as she doesn't want her or Goth Boy in any sort of trouble alongside Crystal. So as Crystal is going through community service, please don't tell Kathryn Morris or Charles about what is going on." Tim nods his head, agreeing with what Ian is telling him. "Thank you. I must be going now."

"Alright. Take care, Ian." Tim said, before walking off to his own house so that he can get ready for tonight.

* * *

A couple minutes later...

Pinky was actually at the mall at the moment, trying to find something to give to Tim as a gift. Since he got her the blue teddy bear, she felt like it was only fair for her to actually get something for him. Besides, she wanted to give something to him if the two are going to end up dating each other.

So she was at a random gift shop that was in the mall, trying to find something to give to Tim. The song '_Your Love_' by The Outfield was playing on the store's radio, as Pinky was looking around the shelves. She really didn't want to leave the mall without something for her new boyfriend. After looking around a bit, the girl in all blue walked over to the counter where a worker was at, wondering what to get for her new boyfriend.

"Hey...I need some help with someone, sir..." Pinky said, feeling awkward asking this man the question she's wanting to ask him. "Do you...by chance, know what the best gift to give someone before their first date be...I was already given a gift by my new boyfriend, but...I don't know what to give him back." The man looks away from his phone, looking at Pinky with an annoyed look on his face. Pinky cringed, knowing that this guy wanted to not focus on what she wanted. "Okay...I'll leave you be...forget I said anything..."

Seeing she won't get any sort of help from the worker there, Pinky decided to go and find a gift on her own. Looking through the shelves by herself, Pinky decided to find the best thing that Tim would really like.

While she was looking through the many things on the shelves by herself, another customer who was looking through the shelves was right nearby her. The guy that is actually Travis Dylan, the person who had that get-together a couple days ago. Pinky never exactly met him yet, mainly because she's never went to the Royal Academy in the past. Katie and Chaz brought him up in the past, so Pinky knows who he is.

"Oh, uh...you're Travis, right?" Pinky asked him. Travis looks at the girl in all blue, before nodding his head.

"That's right. You're..." Travis said, pointing at her.

"It's Pinky...I'm a friend of Katie and Chaz...mostly Tim." Pinky shook the man's hand, before explaining why she was here right now. "...He actually asked me on a date earlier today. He gave me a gift, and I was...trying to figure out what to get him for a gift back, you know?"

"Why not just give him that gift right there." Travis said, pointing at the nearest item that was close to him. "This snow-globe, or this book-bag. What do you think Tim likes?"

"Well, I know Tim likes a lot of things. But I just don't know what to buy for him for our date." Pinky then picks up a teddy bear that was also on the shelf along with the other two items that were there. She smiled softly, before nodding at this item. "I know Tim bought me a teddy bear already. But I guess...maybe I should buy him this for him anyway." Travis shrugged, nodding his head, not really seeing a problem with this.

"I guess I don't see a problem with that."

"Yep." Pinky then looks over to the counter she was at before, than shook her head. "To be fair, I think I'm going to find a different counter rather than that employee right there, since...he was rude to me." Pinky than walks off from Travis, as he was still by the shelf. "This date is going to be wonderful."


	19. First Date for Tim and Pinky Part 2

Later that day, Tim was walking off to Pinky's house, ready to go and start this first date with his best friend. Tim was wearing a black buttoned-down shirt with black dress pants. He kept his orange dog hat on his head, but his dark blue hair combed a little bit better than how he would usually have it. He held a bouquet of flowers that he recently bought at Poppy's Florist, heading off to go give them to Pinky when he arrives at her house.

Seeing the blue house that his friend lives in, he took a deep breath, before walking up to the door. He knocks on the door, hoping that Pinky would answer the door so that their date can get started. Pinky shouts from inside that she's coming downstairs right now.

After a bit of a wait, Tim stood there, looking at Pinky in a new dress that she had in her closet. The dress looked like she'd wear it for a prom. It was strapless, and it went down to her feet. Pinky also had her short hair brushed a little more than she'd usually would. Tim smiled, looking at his best friend, right before his very eyes.

"Wow, I must say, you look gorgeous, Pinky." Tim said, smiling at the girl in the blue dress.

"Thank you, Tim. You don't look too bad yourself." Pinky said, before noticing the flowers that were in his hands. "Oh, are those for me?"

"Oh yeah. These are for you."

Tim hands the flowers to Pinky. Just how she likes her gifts, when they are blue. The girl than walked back into her house to put them into a vase. After she did such, she actually pulled out the teddy bear she bought earlier, and shows it to Tim.

"Ah, another teddy bear, I see." Tim said, taking the gift. "Thank you, Pinky."

"Your welcome, Tim. Truthfully, I almost couldn't find anything at the gift shop when I was at the mall earlier today, so...I felt like it was only fair to get you the exact same gift. Just because I felt like you'd like it back if I bought you one as well." Pinky cringed a little bit, before talking. "You do like it, right? I hope I didn't make some sort of mistake." Tim smiled, looking at the teddy bear Pinky bought for him.

"No, actually, it's kind of cute. Thanks."

"Oh..."

The two than began to walk their way over to the downtown area of Simport, ready to get their date started. Pinky was pretty unsure with where the date was actually going to be. So while they were waiting into the downtown area of Simport, she decided to finally ask where they were going.

"Um...what's the date going to be?" Pinky asked, a little curious. "You never exactly said what we were going to do."

"Oh, our date, right." Tim said. "Sorry, I haven't really thought of this whole thing yet. Well...let me just say, not Club Candy. Our first date shouldn't even be the club anyway." Tim than rubs his chin, before saying some more ideas. "There is Gino's Pizzeria, but we have been there a lot of times already. Roxie Road's Ice Cream Parlor is a terrible idea. I want to find a place both romantic, and fun at the same time. That's what I am hoping for. What do you think?" Pinky rubs her chin, before knowing one place that they could go to.

"You know, this might be a pretty good idea for us. Why not that one place Evelyn Gray works at?" Tim raises an eyebrow. "The place she works at was closed after she disappeared into the Nightmare Realm. It has a karaoke machine, and it is a diner. So pretty much, a romantic dinner, and dancing for us. A perfect date, right there in front of us." Tim smiled, loving that idea.

"Good pick, Pinky." The girl in blue nods her head. "I never been to that place before since...you know, it's been closed for awhile now. Do you know where it is?" Pinky rubs her chin, before looking around the street they were on right now.

"Okay...it should be...right nearby..."

Looking around the street a bit more, Pinky tried her best to find the restaurant that Evelyn Gray works at. That was until she finally found it, the building with the fork and spoon near as a sign. It was actually next to the stores that Nicole works at.

"There it is." Pinky said.

"Alright." Tim said, as they were walking into the building.

* * *

The two walked into the building. They got themselves a seat, and sat down at one of the tables. They were given menus, and the waiter went off to go to the kitchen so that he can help his other workers.

The two sat there, looking at their menus in silence, as Tim was wondering what to even say to Pinky. It was his first date ever, and already he has no idea what to even say to somebody he's good friends with. He felt pretty nervous on what kind of conversation to even have with her, as he wasn't so sure how to even go through something like this. With a bit of hope, he spoke aloud.

"So...seen any good shows recently?" Tim asked Pinky.

"Well, only Glee, but that's because I was wanting to know what the show was all about." Pinky said. "What about you?"

"Oh, not much. Me and Chaz watched Heroes the other day." Tim shrugs, before chuckling to himself, and as the waiter was placing their drinks next to them. "Oh, our drinks are here. Thank you sir."

"Would you care to order?" The waiter asked.

"Oh, of course...uh..." Tim looks at the menu, before looking up at the waiter. "...I think I'll just take the cheesecake, and for Pinky, uh..." Tim looks at his best friend, who giggled, before handing her menu up to the waiter.

"I'll just take the salad." Pinky said, handing her menu to the waiter.

"Sorry about that...I thought ordering for you was like a gentleman...you know?" Pinky chuckles, before nodding her head.

"That's sweet of you, but there was really no need to."

Pinky leans forward, looking at Tim into her eyes, as the two of them were sitting there. Tim and her continued to talk for a bit, before without them knowing about it, Sapphire came into the building, noticing the couple sitting at their table, enjoying themselves their drinks.

Sapphire stood by, watching the two of them sitting there at their table, before walking over to the counter so that Tim and his new girlfriend don't take notice of her here. Sapphire stared at the two of them as she was sitting on one of the stools of the counter, as a woman came up to the counter. The woman has short red hair, with a red dress, and a black butterfly tattoo on her arm. She spoke when she saw Sapphire sitting there near the counter.

"Uh, can I help you?" Evelyn asked the party girl, making her jump in surprise, landing on the floor. Sapphire stood up from the ground, sitting on the counter.

"I'm just here for my new friend, Tim." Sapphire said, before pointing at Tim and Pinky at their table.

"Well, helping out with a date or not. You still got to order yourself something, rather than sitting there and just hanging out." Evelyn crosses her arms, before leaning forward with a menu in her hands. "Sorry, that's the rule when it comes to this place." Sapphire rolled her eyes, pretty annoyed by that rule being mentioned to her. But regardless, Sapphire pulled out some money, placing them down on the counter.

"Fine...I'll just take a box of fries and soda than."

"That's all you needed to say. Thank you."

Evelyn walks off, as Sapphire stayed on the stool she was sitting on. The party girl looked over to the table where Tim and Pinky were at, who were sitting there happily talking to each other. So far, in Sapphire's eyes, it seems like those two were happy. Hopefully, all things will go very well for the two of them.


	20. First Date for Tim and Pinky Part 3

The date was still going pretty well, as far as Sapphire can see. The two at their table was enjoying each others company, as they were sitting at that table. The waiter who was there before gave the couple their food, before heading off to the kitchen once again. Sapphire also got the food that she ordered, and was currently eating them as she was keeping her eyes on the couple.

By the looks of it, it seems like Tim and Pinky's date was going pretty well so far. No sort of problem happened during their dinner together, so that was good. Not in Sapphire's eyes anyway. Everything seems to be completely good for them.

"That was wonderful." Pinky said.

"Agreed." Tim said.

While the two were sitting there at their table, the song '_Midnight Blue_' by Electric Light Orchestra was now playing on the place's radio. Deciding to think that this song would be something for the two to enjoy, Tim stood up from his chair, and walked over to Pinky's chair, holding out his hand. He smiled, looking at the girl in the blue dress.

"I...know I never went off to prom with you in the past, but, may I have this dance?" Tim asked her. Pinky giggles, before taking the boy's hand, standing up from her chair.

"Of course, Tim. I would love to." Pinky said, before walking out over to an open part of the diner so that the two of them could dance to the song.

Sapphire kept her eyes on them, as they were dancing to themselves, still eating some fries as she sat there. Sitting there, she heard Evelyn Gray walking over to the counter spot where Sapphire was. The party girl looked behind herself, seeing the woman standing there, looking at her.

"Guess those two are having a good time, huh?" Evelyn asked the party girl. Sapphire nods her head.

"Yeah. So far, it seems like things are going pretty well for the two of them." Sapphire said, smiling at the fact that this was going as smoothly as possible. "What do you think? Do you think that they are going to be pretty happy together after this night passes for them?" Evelyn looks at Tim and Pinky for a good couple seconds, before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't really know the two of them." Evelyn started to wipe the counter near the party girl, as she continued talking. "I mean, with the fact that I was in the Nightmare Realm since 2010, and already it's 2019, I feel like there's stuff that I have missed. You know, like that Ian boy becoming a member of the SPA Agency, and I didn't know about it." Sapphire chuckles a little bit.

"The guy totally means well. Don't worry about him." Sapphire than looks over to the woman again. "But like...damn, that long in the Nightmare Realm?" Evelyn nods her head.

"It's something I rather not want to talk about. The Nightmare Realm was literately the worse place I could ever end up getting myself into."

"Alright...sorry..."

"Anyways, I got to get back to work now...I'll come out a little while later."

"Yeah, sure..."

Evelyn walks off to the back room, as Sapphire watched Tim and Pinky slow-dancing with each other, enjoying their time together. It really made her smile, looking at the sight of the two slow-dancing together. The couple was enjoying themselves still, as they held each other in their arms, slowly dancing around the spot they were at.

"You know, Tim...I've never been to my Senior Prom, you know that?" Pinky asked him. "I really wish I did go to mine..." Tim smiled, as he spun Pinky around, before continuing to slow dance again.

"Eh, I wouldn't say the one I went to last year was anything too spectacular." Tim said, still enjoying the moment as it lasted. "You know...back there at the prom at Senior Year...I don't think I have slow danced with anyone there. Chaz nor Katie were there, since...they were at the movie theater instead." Pinky nods her head, nearly chuckling at that being said. "But...now that I'm doing this, I am...starting to wish that I actually did. This feels pretty nice." Tim chuckles a little bit, before rubbing the back of his neck. "I...guess that's kind of embarrassing when I say it out loud." Pinky giggles, before looking at Tim in his eyes.

"Well...did you ever had your first kiss?"

"Uh...no..."

"Well, neither have I. However..."

Right before the two could attempt to kiss, Tim looks behind Pinky, noticing that Sapphire was actually here at the diner right now. He actually stops dancing, before holding up his hands, smiling rather nervously at the girl in front of him. Pinky was confused by what Tim was doing.

From her spot, Sapphire was getting a little confused by what is going on. Was Tim a little nervous to kiss Pinky? Was he needing to do something first before the kiss could happen? Sapphire genuinely had no idea why he was not wanting to kiss his girlfriend right now. Tim kept his eyes on the party girl in the distance, before looking at Pinky.

"It...might seem like a pretty dumb idea, and out of nowhere too...but..." Tim said, slowly, before looking at Sapphire one more time, before looking at Pinky again. "I think I got the perfect thing to do to have a date at. It's...kind of way better than...well, the slow dance. No offense, if this is a bit...disappointing for you, but...I felt like the perfect kiss would be in the park, on a bench, looking out to the night sky." Pinky stared at Tim for a couple minutes, before smiling at that idea.

"Okay. I actually like that idea too." Pinky said. "That was kind of a moment I wish would be when my first kiss ends up happening."

"Wow, really? Well...perfect!"

The two held each other's hands, as they made their way out of the diner to go to find a park to sit down and enjoy a night together. Sapphire watched the two of them leave the diner, as Evelyn walked back over to the party girl, who was still sitting there, rather dumbfounded at what just happened. Sapphire was surely hoping that the two of them would actually kiss right then and there.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sapphire asked, holding her hands in the air.

"Let's just say when it comes to love, you should just let it flow naturally." Evelyn said. "Me and Eleanor live by that motto. So should you." Sapphire stood up from the stool she was sitting on, before looking back at Evelyn again.

"Well, I guess that's not in my mind than." Sapphire said. "I'm not just going to let their first date end in such a disaster. So...I must be going to find the park that they are sending the rest of their romantic night at." Evelyn rolled her eyes, before wiping the counter some more.

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

Out in the town...

Like Tim wanted to have instead, he and Pinky were at the park. He and her went to a bench that was overseeing a pond, seeing the stars and moon shining in the reflection of the pond. The two sat down on the bench.

"Wow, I never knew the park would be so beautiful at night." Pinky said, as Tim slowly wraps an arm around her. "You were right when we were walking all the way out here. I guess it really is such a beautiful sight after all." Tim nods his head.

"I was here before at night, and...this was just a good thing for me to see." Tim told her. "I...kind of got into an argument with my dad that...I left the house for the night to go sleep at Chaz's house, I took a bit of a walk down the park on the way there. I sat at this bench, and thought...if I were to go on a date in the near future, I'd totally bring my girlfriend or...date to this spot right here." Pinky looked out to the night sky, before leaning on Tim's shoulders, keeping her eyes on the stars and moon above, enjoying the sight of the night sky.

"I like it."

"I'm very glad you do."

"Yeah..." Pinky than sat up away from Tim for a moment, wanting to know something about what had happened back there at Evelyn Gray's restaurant. "...Hey, I don't know what made you change your mind but...what made you change your made back there? After our slow dance, you just acted really weird." Tim cringed, unsure how to tell Pinky about Sapphire attempting to help him out on this date. He tugs his collar, before speaking.

"It's just that...I didn't feel like it was romantic enough. Not to mention, usually, every girl would like a moonlight...uh...sitting on a bench."

Pinky blinked a couple times, unsure if Tim's telling her the whole truth of not. But considering that things could be worse, she decided to not question it any further. She was still enjoying this after all. But apart of her felt like Tim was still not being honest one hundred percent. She continued to lean on her boyfriends shoulder, looking up at the sky.

"Okay..." Pinky said, still looking out to the distance, skeptical of this whole thing. "...If that's how you want things to be, I guess..." Tim looked over to see that Pinky was getting suspicious about what had happened back at Evelyn's restaurant. But he decided to change the subject before Sapphire was brought into the mix.

"But...hey...at least it could've been worse, right?" Tim asked, as he wraps an arm around Pinky. "We could be watched out here at the park, am I right?"

Pinky just stared at Tim, seeing that he was still acting weird. He stared at the blue-dressed girl, before he sighed, placing his arm off of Pinky. Since he felt like this is going to just be nothing more but a failed attempt at a date, Tim felt like there was no other choice but to be honest this time.

"You know what...this is pathetic..." Tim mutters, before holding up his hands. "...Look, the truth is, I actually wanted to get away from Evelyn Grays restaurant because...Sapphire was there..."

"Sapphire?!" Pinky asked, raising an eyebrow. "What? Were you dating her right now?!"

"Are you crazy?! No! Sapphire is into girls." Tim sighed. "Look, back there, when I called you on that date, she told me to do that." Pinky frowned, before the sound of rustling in the bushes came from nearby. Sapphire reveals herself, by accident. "Don't even try to hide in the bushes again, Sapphire, I already told Pinky everything." The party girl frowned, before feeling like this is where the date completely falls flat on its back.

"So this whole date was nothing more but a lie?" Pinky asked, visibly depressed by this truth being revealed to her.

"No...Pinky. It's not all a lie." Tim held out his arms, placing them on the girls shoulders. "...Even before I made that phone call to you...I really did have feelings towards you, beyond friendship." Tim smiled at her, genuinely. "To be perfectly honest, I tried my best to be in denial for you, when in reality, you're probably the best person who has came into my life." Pinky smiled softly.

"Even more than Chaz?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but yeah. You're seriously the best I can ever have in my life." Pinky's eyes started to tear up, happy to be hearing all of this said to her. She wipes her eyes, as Tim continued to speak. "Every time you're around me, I just get so happy when you're with me. You're really that special to me, Pinky...and if anything, even if Sapphire and Candy never told me to give you that phone call, I'd totally give you a phone call regardless of whether or not they tell me to or not."

As the two now fell completely silent, the two decided to step closer to each other, placing one of their hands forward at each other's hand. The two stared at each other in their eyes, before leaning into each other, kissing each other on their lips. Sapphire stood by, smiling at the sight of the two kissing each other.

"Oh, I knew this would happen." Sapphire said, smiling at this sight. She pulls out her phone, holding it up in front of them. "I am so getting a picture of this." Pinky places a hand on Sapphires phone, making her turn away from the couple kissing. "Ah man...no fair..."


	21. Just Another Day in Paradise

The next day...

Crystal felt like her first time working at the library could've been a little bit better than it was. The fact that Elmira was a living hell to work with made her question how somebody like Ian allowed himself to live with her. That's all Crystal could wonder. Elmira was pretty bossy towards Crystal as well, nearly working her to the ground how she did things around the library. To her, the rest of June was going to be hell on Earth alright.

To try to find some sort of comfort, Crystal decided to go to the graveyard. The goths no longer hang out around there, due to the fact that Yuki was now dead. But that didn't stop Crystal was visiting the girl, time to time. Sometimes, her best friend was somebody she needed to go for comfort, and despite her death, Crystal still visited Yuki's grave regardless.

The rebel approached the grave that belonged to Yuki, before pulling out some flowers. Ones from Japan, which were Yuki's favorite type of flowers. The rebel girl places the flowers down on Yuki's grave, keeping herself from crying as she did such. She stood back up, and then looks down at the grave, heartbroken.

"Yuki...wherever you are...I hope you're being treated better." Crystal said out loud, looking down at the grave. "I'll never forgive Goth Boy and Winter for what they have done to you...especially with the fact that those two made you do what you did to yourself." The anger in her voice turns to sadness, as she continued to say her next words to the grave. "...I don't know if...you can really hear me, but...if you actually do...I just want you to know that I am very sorry that I didn't wake up when you actually were leaving the house. I could've stopped you, or...changed your mind if...I were to have woke up around the time you've left the house...I miss you, Yuki, and I appreciated our friendship even if it was short lived for us." Crystal felt a tear rolling down her eye, after she said that. "If you do hear me, please watch me and my friends from above."

"Still visiting Yuki, huh?" A boy's voice said from nearby.

Crystal looks up hearing that voice from behind herself. She looks behind herself, seeing Ian, leaning on the side of one of the lamp-posts that were around the graveyard. Crystal was surprised by the genius being behind her, and was wondering why he was even here right now. Probably, in her mind, he was only here to taunt her for her past mistakes.

"If you're here to mock me, save it." Crystal mutters to him. "The last thing I need to hear while I'm visiting my friend is to hear you sitting there, mocking me for losing her." Ian stood up, before walking up to her.

"Now why would I do that?" Ian asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I've destroyed the junkyard, helped Goth Boy, Yuki, including a member of MorcuCorp to escape prison, and then head off to Simhatten. Then when I attacked Winter after Yuki took her own life." Crystal told him. "What the hell do you think?" Ian sighed, before glaring at her.

"You're fortunate that Winter didn't parish from the fight you caused. I will admit that much." Crystal looks at the grave again. "But you're also fortunate that all of the SPA Agency workers agreed to not let people around Simport know about that incident this time."

"Yeah. I'm lucky, but..." Crystal closes her eyes, facing the ground. "...If you haven't noticed, Yuki's still dead...now I have nobody that I'm friends with. Katie, Chaz, Ghostly, Violet, Ray, and Raven no longer give a shit about me...Goth Boy and Winter are still furious about what happened...the only person I have left is...gone..." Crystal sighed. "Truthfully, the only person who still cared about me is Luke. Granted, the dude can be thoughtless at times, but...he still cares about me, even if I want to steal him from Summer..." Ian nearly scoffs at that being said.

"Well, at least you can admit to that..."

"Oh shut up...like I need to have sarcasm right now..." Crystal looks down at the grave in front of her still. "...Parts of me feel like...I wish it was me and not Yuki..." Crystal closes her eyes, tears still strolling down as she continued to talk. "I miss her so much, but apart of me is concerned for the rest of her family. You know?"

"Me and Eleanor visited Yuki's family, and they said this was probably the hardest thing that they've ever been through." Ian rubs his chin, before looking at Crystal again. "I'm sorry for your loss regardless, Crystal. I know it must be hard for you to handle such a problem like this, but Yuki would want you to continue on with your life. You know that."

"Funny this...coming out of the guy who wants nothing to do with me, and sees me as nothing more but a trouble-making bitch."

"No need to be hostile, Crystal. I understand your pain. Something like this is painful to endure, and I can be sympathetic towards that." Ian then backs up from Crystal, bowing his head. "I'm going to give you a couple more seconds to say your goodbyes to Yuki, before I bring you down to my aunt's library." Crystal nods her head.

"Alright." Before Ian could leave, Crystal looks behind herself, seeing the genius was about to walk off, before she finally spoke to him. "Oh...Ian..." Crystal looks behind himself at the rebel girl, hearing what she had to say. "Thank you for...being kind to me at this moment...I really appreciate at it." Ian crossed his arms, before looking forward.

"I must say I don't sympathize with you on what you've done to Winter...but I can only sympathize with you on losing Yuki." Ian kept his eyes away from Crystal, before finally speaking. "Either way now, if you slowly try to turn yourself good, I believe you and I will become better companions. But that will have to be your own decision if you're going to allow that." Crystal scoffs, looking forward at the gravestone again.

"Doubt it..." She whispers, before looking down at Yuki's grave one more time. With a sigh, Crystal pats the top of the gravestone, before saying her final words to Yuki. "Me and my friends will miss you forever, Yuki. I hope wherever you are, you're having a wonderful time. I would...still be with you at the moment, but...I must be going to the library now...I'll stop by again one of these days, for you." Crystal felt another tear rolling down her face, as she backs up from the gravestone again. "I miss you, Yuki." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Crystal walked off to go back to Ian, so that she and him can go to the library.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Chaz decided to bring Renee out to the town's mall so that she can get some time out of the house. Katie could babysit his little cousin, but Katie was sadly busy at her dentist job to get to the two of them. So this morning, it's just Chaz and Renee who are at the mall by themselves instead. Renee was the younger of the two, with orange hair, with freckles like Katie, as well as a pink t-shirt, with a light pink skirt with a purple tulip on it.

Walking through the mall, the two walked, until they stopped at a toy store that was there. Chaz waited outside of the store, as Renee went in by herself. Chaz leans on the wall next to the toy store, waiting for Renee to get done inside of the place. He knew this was going to get boring real quick, so he pulled out his phone to text Katie something, only for the sound of Summer's voice came out of nowhere again.

Looking over to the department store across the way, Chaz could see Summer and two other cheerleader friends who also graduated Royal Academy were walking out of the store holding bags of items. The three of them were walking to each other, while giggling and laughing about something. This sort of sight bothered Chaz to the extreme, now that he and Summer were no longer together. Now parts of him were hoping that Renee would hurry up inside the toy store than get out so that they can go somewhere different.

"Uh, Charles...I'm done in there." Renee said, nearby.

Chaz looks down, seeing Renee standing next to him with a shopping bag in hand. "Oh, finally..." Chaz said, before holding onto Renee's hand. "Now...we go somewhere that Summer is not heading off to." Renee groans, before glaring at Chaz.

"Summer Baxter, again?" Chaz points behind himself, before the little kid looks over to see Summer and her two friends talking to each other. "Oh wow, it seems like she just can not get away from somebody like you, now can't she?" Chaz mutters something under his breath, as the two of them began walking off to a different part of the mall.

"Yeah, and the last thing I need is to be encountering that bitch once again."

"Charles, language."

"Renee, don't call me that. Only your mom and dad can call me that all they want because they are my aunt and uncle." Renee rolls her eyes, as Chaz continued to talk about Summer. "Besides, Summer is somebody that I don't need to face. Not after what she did. Not after she decided to cheat on me with that Luke bastard, and show no remorse for her actions after we broke up." Chaz threw a hand in the air, before looking down at Renee. "Tell you, Renee...when it comes to dating, find somebody who won't cheat on you." Renee cringed, before looking away from her older cousin.

"Considering I'm only eight years old, I guess I don't have to worry about that."

"Good to know that. But still...I don't see what that annoying bitch can even still sit there and mock me, not even giving a shit that I'm feeling depressed." Renee cringed, knowing that Chaz is ready to go and rant on and on about Summer once again, like he did during New Years Eve once again. "But whatever, you know? I mean, me and Katie Morris are dating now, and she's been a way better girlfriend than Summer has ever been. Not to mention, she is hoping that would be babysat by her one of these days, you know?"

"Charles, I don't need to be babysat, I'm mature enough to go around a place on my own..."

"You're only eight years old, Renee. No way are you going to a place without your older cousin." Chaz looks away from the girl, before the two arrived at a completely different store. "But anyway, about Summer..." Renee groans, before the younger girl looks up at him.

"Come on, Charles...you go on and on about Summer breaking up with you as much as you talk about Katie all the time." Renee points forward. "Can we just get to the next store before I end up having my head hurt?" Chaz pats his little cousin on the head. "Come on, let's just go into this store right here so that I can shop around?" Chaz nods his head.

"Fine. Sorry I mentioned Summer around you." Chaz and Renee entered the store, ignoring Summer Baxter as she was here at the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So you just went to their date as if he told you to come anyway?" Candy asked her girlfriend.

The two party girls were at Club Candy, hanging out in the upstairs hangout room. Candy was busy playing at the pinball machine, as Sapphire was sitting in one of the beanbag chairs. Their friend, Zack was here too. The guy with the spiky yellow hair, brown tank-top, red jeans and brown sneakers was busy playing the group's PlayStation 4 at their TV, in the other beanbag chair.

"Dude, why not just listen to the dude, and not go to their date?" Zack asked the party girl he was sitting next to. "The couple probably wouldn't have left the restaurant if you just stayed out of their love life." Sapphire glared at Zack, annoyed by his sarcastic behavior.

"Oh, like, what were YOU doing when me and Candy were helping Tim out with his date?" Sapphire asked him.

"With Vic Vector all day, playing Street Fighter 3 in his break room." Zack said, holding up a hand. "You'd do it too if you like the game." Sapphire rolled her eyes, before looking over to her girlfriend by the pinball machine.

"Either way, Tim and Pinky are together, and I'm sure things are going to be great for those two." Sapphire stood up from the beanbag chair she was sitting on, before walking over to the pinball machine, leaning on the side of it. "That I know for a fact is going to end up happening in the future. Maybe even married." Sapphire closes her eyes, finding that idea, just wonderful. "Oh, think of that happening, Candy." The blonde tomboy chuckles, before walking over to her girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek.

"I can only imagine that happening, babe." Candy said. "But really, if things were not really going to be too much of a big deal, I wish you would just listen to me and take Tim's words into account when it came to the date in general. Things were totally okay for them."

"I know, but I like, wanted to be there for extra support."

"Rather dumb reason to go and help them out anyway." Zack said, keeping his eyes on his video games.

"Oh shut up there, Zack...there's a reason why me and Sapphire never talk about dating near you anymore..." Candy said, glaring at the party boy. "By the way, Saph, I was hoping that later on in the week, that me and you can just...go enjoy ourselves on another date. If that's alright with you." Sapphire smiled, before nodding her head.

"Just the two of us again?" Sapphire asked her girlfriend. "Oh, that is just wonderful. I totally would love to do that." Candy smiled again, before kissing Sapphire on the cheek again. The blonde tomboy than looks at Zack.

"By the way, we're going to see a movie together this weekend. Zack, considering that you're beginning to get on my nerves, you are so not invited along with our date whatsoever. You're acting like a total prick." Candy told the party boy, clearly annoyed by his previous sarcastic remarks. Candy and Sapphire walked pass him, leaving him to be in the hangout room by himself, as he stared at the TV confused.

"Damn, Candy...what the hell did I do?" Zack asked, as the two friends of him were now out of the room. "Guess I never should've went to Vic Vector's Arcade while Tim and Pinky needed dating. Sorry, if I'm not much of a romance-liking kind of guy." Zack rolled his eyes, as he continued to play his video games.


	22. From Dentists to Rebels Part 1

Out in the town...

Katie was looking at a clipboard, standing in the dentist office like she usually does, nowadays. She was wearing a white jacket, along with a dark blue polo-shirt with a tooth symbol on it, as well as black dress pants. Like she'll often bring up time to time, the tomboy works with her father at the dentist building that's right across the street from Gino's Pizzeria. Now that she's graduated, Katie can finally be working at her dad's dentist office, since she was planning to anyway.

The tomboy decided to go out to the waiting room to go get the next patient for herself. She pulls out her clipboard again, once she made it out to the waiting room area of the dentist building. Looking through the names of the people who came in today, she looks through the many names, before she stops at the next person.

"Clara, it's your turn." Katie said, standing by the door to the other offices.

Clara stood up, and walked over to the dentist entrance, heading to Katie's father's office. The tomboy looks behind herself, seeing the patient her father was working on was done, so she felt like giving her dad the next patient. Looking through the clipboard, Katie saw...the next person, who she couldn't believe who's next. She glared upward from the clipboard, face annoyed.

"Luke Isaac...my father will take you in as a patient." Katie said, clearly bothered by the surfer being here.

"Alright." Luke said, standing up off of the chair he was sitting on, before walking over to Katie by the dentists hallway. "Long time, no see, skateboarder. How's that Chaz dude doing?" Katie glared at him.

"Is that any of your business?" Katie asked, clearly bitter.

"Sorry...just asking to be friendly...jeez..."

"Well sorry if I'm still a bit bothered that you're showing your bitch-siding face around my dentist office, knowing that your girlfriend cheated on my boyfriend for no reason." Luke held up his hands, eyes narrowed at her, as if he were glaring at her. He spoke, not really happy that Katie was saying all of this at him.

"Hey, sorry if Summer wanted to end up with me because Chaz was getting infuriating to date nowadays for her!" Luke lowers his arms, before speaking on about the reason why Katie hates him and Summer. "Hate me and Summer all you like, but just because she cheated on Chaz back there, doesn't mean you can sit there taunting me over something I have no control over." Katie kept her glare on Luke as he continued to speak about Summer and Chaz. "Summer cheated on Chaz is wrong, I get that, it's a pretty crazy thing for her to do, but I totally shouldn't be the one to complain about that to. Me and her don't see eye to eye on what she did back there. If she were to simply break up with him instead, it would've made her more mature of her to do."

"Dumping him out of nowhere is mature? Really?" Katie steps aside, pointing into the dentist hallway. "Whatever...this is getting ridiculous...get your ass in there so my dad can check your teeth, and I don't have to deal with you one bit." Luke walks pass the tomboyish dentist, as she stood by him.

"As you wish, princess."

"As you..." Katie's eyes widened when Luke called her that. "HEY! ONLY CHAZ CAN CALL ME THAT!"

Katie looks over to see the other people in the waiting room were all looking at her, faces full of shock, while others were confused. The tomboyish giggles, blushing after that, before stepping back into the hallway full of offices behind her. She looks to the other people ready to be patients, and spoke.

"It's a long story what happened between me, my boyfriend, his exgirlfriend...uh...him." Katie said to the other people waiting. "Sorry about that."

The dentist walks back into the office hallway, closing the door as she entered. Bothered that she ended up snapping at Luke as he entered made her feel humiliated by the other people here. To Katie, because of course Luke just has to come in for a checkup, she didn't know why he didnt accidentally forgotten today and just sat at home or something instead.

Giving in, Katie decided to bring Clara to her own office room so that she can get her checkup started. But before she could do so, Katie noticed Luke was texting somebody on his phone before he could go to her fathers office room. The surfer places his phone down on the nearby cabinet, before entering Katie's fathers office.

Guess he either isn't too bright, or he just forgotten it...

Either way, Katie didn't really bother with them, as she just wanted to ignore the guy at all costs. But once Luke left the phone behind, the phone started ringing. Katie told Clara to go into her office, so that she can turn Luke's phone off for him. Clara agrees, and enters the office room.

Katie approaches the phone, picking it up so that she can turn it off. But when she picked up the phone, she was surprised to discover that Crystal was the one who was calling the surfer guy.

Katie raises an eyebrow, looking at the phone, as it kept ringing. Of course Katie wasn't going to answer the phone, she wasn't going to make Crystal question how she has his phone. Instead of answering the call, the dentist puts the phone down, then headed off back to her own office to work.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Crystal stood there by the side of the library cart that she was next to, trying to call Luke, wondering if she can try to make herself feel better by a date. Seeing that he was probably busy, she decided to wait until after work to call him again. It's better to do that rather than have Elmira or Ian get annoyed by the fact that she is talking to somebody on the phone while on community service. So it is better to get back to work.

The rebel pushes the cart towards an empty shelf at the end of the room. She started to place the books onto it, in a neat order, just how Elmira likes it. After she placed the books neatly on the shelf, she started to push the shelf towards the storage room to collect more books to bring out to the place.

"Hey Elmira! Your books are placed away for you!" Crystal shouts from the spot she was at.

"Crystal Montell! Did I tell you that you can shout in my library?!" Elmira asked, bitter at the fact that she shouted inside of her own building. "If you were to say what you were saying, I would've advise that you to speak in a more quieter tone of voice, and NOT shout that from across the room. Do I make myself clear?" Crystal nods her head silently. "Very well...back to work."

"Okay..."

Crystal rolled her eyes as she went back to work. The girl walked over to the storage room again, walking inside to collect some more books to place around the library. That is, in case Elmira doesn't end up putting her into another task out of nowhere. So far, that didn't happen, thankfully for her.

Putting books on the cart, Crystal went back to work. The girl started to more books onto the cart, before her phone started to ring. Thinking that it was Luke, Crystal decided to answer the phone. Without knowing about it, the rebel girl was actually answering a call from Goth Boy instead.

"Crystal, is this you?" Goth Boy asked.

"Goth Boy?" Crystal asked, shocked to hear his voice. "I thought you were Luke. What are you calling for? If you haven't noticed, I'm at the library trying to do community service over your actions."

"Well...if you haven't noticed, my son is finally born. We're naming him Curtis by the way."

"I care...why? If Yuki was here, she would NOT pick that name."

"I'm calling you because I just want you to know that you're lucky that he is okay. But I'm still furious with you for attacking my girlfriend." Crystal scoffs, before continuing to place books into the cart. "Oh scoff all you want, but you're lucky I didn't call the SPA Agency on you. You're not kicked out of the goths, but considering that things have been bad for us in the past few months...you destroying the junkyard, Ghostly, Violet, Ray, and Raven leaving, Yuki dying, now...this...I don't know if this group is going to end up continuing or not because of how many goths are turning their backs on me and you. Mostly you."

"Oh no...but I have no where else to go for friends to hang out with aside from you guys..."

"I'm sorry Crystal. But as far as I'm concerned, all good things come to an end, even you know that." Goth Boy sighed on the phone, before continuing to talk. "Me and Winter did agree to go ahead with the marriage now that Curtis is born, but...if this is going to happen, the goths are going to end." Crystal frowned hearing that.

"Then...I'm sorry you're deciding this than." Crystal looks down at the cart again, before looking over to the phone again. "But...what about the rest of the goths? They are not going to be too happy with the goth group being done for."

"I don't know Crystal, but what I do know, is that most of them are leaving because they are having enough of all the trouble that me and you have put them through. It seems like all of this is just the end of this goth group as we know it." Goth Boy sighed on the other line, as he began to say his final words to Crystal. "I'm sorry Crystal, but with all this bullshit that's been happening throughout a majority of this time, I'm afraid that I can't really stop things from becoming what they are. If this goth group is done for, it's done for. I got to get back to hanging out with Winter. Goodbye."

The phone call ended, as Crystal stood there, dumbfounded. The goths that she's been hanging out with since the beginning to junior year in high school, is now no longer the group it once was. Everyone was no longer wanting to be hanging out with the group anymore? This summer was turning into a complete disaster for the rebel girl, and she feels like this isn't the end of it. Crystal lowers herself down to the ground, holding the side of her head, bothered by everything that's been going on recently. She honestly couldn't believe it.


	23. From Dentists to Rebels Part 2

It was already lunch break for Katie after Clara was done with her checkup. She decided to go across the street to Gino's Pizzeria to go and collect herself some lunch. The tomboy crosses the street, entering the building that was over there, across from her dentist building.

The tomboy enters Gino's Pizzeria, where inside, Ghostly and Gino were talking to each other about the fact that Violet was hearing about Goth Boy continuing on with the proposal that he gave to Winter, as well as their son Curtis, finally being born. It wasn't really surprising to Katie that Goth Boy really is going through with his marriage to Winter Takara, but it still feels like it wasn't right as Yuki still died a couple days ago. Guess the two felt like it was the right time or something.

Katie approaches the counter, leaning onto it, as Ghostly came over to take her order. "Hey Kate, have you heard of the news that Goth Boy and Winter are now engaged? I mean, that they are really going through with it this time." Ghostly asked her. Katie nods her head, silently. "I swear, it feels like Ray was only taking about her yesterday, you know? I don't know Winter all that well, but damn, the two get back together, she and Goth Boy, and now they are deciding to go ahead with marriage." Katie rubs the back of her neck, as she continued to lean on the counter.

"It still seems kind of fast for them, considering Yuki has been against this idea, and now she's..." Katie stops herself, before Ghostly talked about that.

"I know...I feel sorry for Yuki. Goth Boy still probably misses her, hopefully, I mean. Those two have been dating for awhile now."

"I really don't know if he really does or not, to be honest." Katie shrugs, before standing up from the counter, and then shrugging one shoulder. "But hey...it's their choice, whatever. I know Crystal still misses Yuki." Ghostly nods her head.

"I know she does. Crystal kept texting Violet about how much she misses Yuki. But insulted Goth Boy every second she texts her."

"Violet and Crystal are speaking to each other again?"

"Well...Raven told me that Crystal has a lot of nerve talking to my wife, even after we decided that we'd never talk to her, nor Goth Boy ever again." Ghostly shrugs before pulling out a notebook from the counter. "So that tells you that Raven is still upset with them. That's for sure."

"Yep..."

"So...you care to order now?" Katie nods her head.

"I'll just take a cheese pizza please."

"Alright." Ghostly places the paper he wrote on, into the kitchen behind him, before going back to the counter to talk to Katie some more. "So, anything else you want to talk about?"

"Speaking of Crystal...Luke came into the dentist today. Dude places his phone down on the counter." Katie leans closer to Ghostly. "Phone rings, next thing you know, I ended up discovering that Crystal was still calling him."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"That's exactly what I said when I first saw his phone ringing..." Katie mutters, before walking behind the counter to talk to her friend some more. "I don't know why she was calling him, but she better not cause anything like last time to happen."

"Agreed..." Ghostly then looks down at his wedding ring, before looking up at Katie. "Seriously just hope Crystal doesn't end up ruining those two's marriage. I hope Crystal only becomes friends with Luke and that's it." Katie nods her head.

"Well, I'll talk to Crystal when I see her walking on the street. The last place I'm even going to is the beach or any place where Summer hangs out at, considering that me and her have been bitter towards each other ever since graduation happened."

"Still? You guys still haven't made up?"

"You think I'd try to make amends with a bitch who ruined my boyfriends life by cheating on him, then showed no remorse when she decided to marry some other guy, who clearly isn't an asshole, but due to the fact he married her anyway, feels like he doesn't care? I don't think so, man." Katie points behind herself. "Not to mention, you saw how she was like at Travis and Libertys house when we were at the hangout we had there. She was seriously ready to cause me and Chaz to have a hard time there." Ghostly cringed nodding his head. "So yeah, if I see Crystal again, I'm calling her out on trying to call Luke for a date." Ghostly places a plate with pizza on it, then smiled at his tomboyish friend.

"Good idea, Kate." Ghostly said, before bowing his head. "Have a good rest of the day now." Katie smiled, picking up her food.

"You too, Ghostly."

Katie exits the Pizzeria, heading across the street so that she can enjoy her food out on a bench outside the dentist. She sat there enjoying her lunch as she sat there watching the cats go by her dentist.

* * *

Later that day...

Luke went back home to his wife, who was waiting for him in the dining room. The cheerleader was unaware of the fact that Crystal was giving Luke calls behind her back, so she wasn't expecting much out of Luke and Crystal being together behind her back. Considering that Crystals life was falling apart then, Summer chose to not care if Crystal is going to decide to beg for forgiveness or gives up.

The surfer walks into the house, hearing his wife, talking to somebody on the phone. It also smells like she is cooking something in the kitchen too. Luke decided to go to that room, seeing his wife talking to her phone as she was standing near the microwave. Luke knocks on the side of the wall, alerting Summer to him here.

"Oh, Liberty, I gotta go. Luke's back." Summer said, before ending the call. Summer looks behind herself, seeing her husband was standing right behind her. "There you are Luke. I was like, wondering where you were." The surfer walks up to his girlfriend, kissing her on the forehead.

"I was only at the dentist. That's all." Luke said. "All good by the way."

"That's good to hear."

"I noticed Katie was working there. You know, that girl who wears that baseball cap and carries her skateboard everywhere she goes?" Summer groans hearing the skateboard-lover's name being mentioned by him.

"Oh, great...Katie Morris again..." The blonde girl mutters, rolling her eyes. "The last thing I need to hear is anything about her..."

"I though Crystal was..."

"Her neither. But Katie, by God, the last thing I need to hear being said around my house is that bitch!" Summer crosses her arms, leaning next to the sink. "I mean, I can like, hate Crystal all I want because she hates cheerleading, but considering that Katie is choosing to go against me, and date Chaz, knowing that I hate him for him getting jealous easily..." The blonde girl rolls her eyes. "...Then she is completely dumb to do so."

"Harsh..."

"Eh, that Katie doesn't know what she's in for when it comes to dating Chaz..." Summer then smiled, walking up to Luke, wrapping her arms around him. "But I'm lucky to end up with a guy like you. You're nice, sexy, and a lot more mature than Chaz ever was."

"You're also nice, Summer."

The two laughed at what was said. The two enjoyed the moment, enough to kiss. They stopped, just as the microwave beeped, signaling that it was done. Summer let's go of Luke, walking over to the microwave, taking a plate of noodles out of it.

"Well, looks like lunch is ready." Summer said, taking her plate out. "I'm sorry Luke, I thought you'd be gone for a little longer, I thought I would cook lunch for myself."

"No, it's alright babe. I can cook for myself, don't worry." Luke said, reassuring her. "Look, why not just go into the living room, and put Forgetting Sarah Marshall on for us. I remember how much you wanted to see that movie with me." Summer smiled hearing that being said. She pokes her husband in the nose.

"You know me too well, Luke. That's why I love you." Luke chuckles, as he went over to the refrigerator to get himself some food. "Anyways, meet you in the living room. I'll turn the TV on, and we'll watch the movie together." Luke nods his head.

"Great. I'll see you out there soon, Summer."

"Awesome."

Standing there by the fridge, Luke pulled out some food for himself, ready to cook them, while his girlfriend was off to the living room. While his girlfriend was inside the living room, the surfer heard the sound of his phone going off, or he hears that he was receiving a text message. He walks over to the phone that was on the counter, before pulling out two pieces of bread so that he can make a sandwich.

'_Hey Luke, can we talk tomorrow? I just want to see you again because, I feel like things could really be better for me._' The text said, which is actually from Crystal. Luke picks up the phone, deciding to text his friend back, wanting to know why she seems so depressed, according to this text.

The surfer texted his friend back. '_What's going on, Crystal? What is getting you down recently?_' Luke texted to her.

'_Just...life, you know? I could tell you all about it in a text, or phone call, but I feel like approaching you to tell you everything about it, like, when I'm with you._' Crystal's next text said to her. She sent another one to the man. '_I've been helping out at the library for the past two days, and it has been hell for me. Especially with the fact that I lost my best friend Yuki days ago. Look, when Summer's away, I'll come find you around town, okay?_' Luke looks over to the living room, seeing Summer was turning the TV on. He then looks down at his phone, texting Crystal back one more time.

'_Alright. I'll find you around town. I'll see you then._' Luke's last text said to her.

'_Great. Later, dude._' Crystal's last text said.

Luke places his phone back into his pocket, before deciding to go make himself a sandwich. Once he was done with said sandwich, he went out to the living room and sat with Summer on the couch.


	24. The Kiss Part 1

The next day...

Crystal decided to go meet up with Luke, since he had the day off at the surf shop today. She decided to meet up with him at the mall, as she asked Luke to go and do just that. Thankfully, Summer is going off to work while the rebel girl has enough time to hang out with Luke so that she can express her true feelings for him.

So Crystal stood by the goth store, as she was leaning on the side of the wall. She doesn't really know why she was even there to begin with, considering her group was ending, but she still liked going to this store regardless. Good enough to hang out around there anyway. So Crystal stayed there by the store, waiting for Luke to finally get to the goth store, waiting for him to arrive, as she heard '_Waiting on the World to Change_' by John Mayer playing on the mall's radio above.

The rebel girl waited, until Luke finally arrived at the mall. He had his hands in his jacket pockets, looking around the place as he entered. The rebel took notice of Luke entering the mall area she was at, than stood up from the wall.

"Luke, you're finally here." Crystal said, walking up to him. "I was wondering where you've been." Luke shrugged his shoulders, looking at his friend.

"I had to take the bus here." Luke said. "Sorry about being late."

"Oh don't be sorry dude. It's totally alright." Crystal and Luke began walking down the street, heading off to who knows where. "I was wanting to talk about us being friends, and you being married to Summer and all of that stuff. I don't mean to sound like a chump saying this, but...doesn't this feel pretty, um...awkward to you?" Luke shrugged his shoulders, hands still in his pockets.

"Not awkward to me. Not as far as I'm concerned anyway."

"I was curious what you were going to say there. I mean...keep in mind, dude...you and Summer are married and...I just feel like you'd think it's weird."

"It's cool. It's totally cool." Luke said, smiling at his friend. "Besides, I don't see the big deal of us just hanging out as friends, you know? You're still a pretty cool girl to me, Crystal." The two went up to the side of the fountain that was inside of the mall building, stopping right next to it. "So what do you want to talk to me about out here? You never exactly say what you wanted to talk about."

"What?" Crystal sat down, realizing what she wanted to talk to Luke about. "Oh yeah, I almost forgotten what I invited you down here for. Sit down with me."

"Okay."

The surfer sat down next to the rebel girl. It was silent between the two of them, leaving Crystal to wonder how to tell the guy how she feels. The girl had no idea what to even tell him, as she felt like anything that would be said, would be completely embarrassing for her to even say to him. Giving it her best shot, the rebel girl continued to speak.

"In the past, you know me and Summer still have a bit of a rivalry, right?" Crystal asked, causing Luke to nod. "Well, I was giving it some thought, and I wanted to tell you...perfectly honest, that I am in love with you." Luke raises an eyebrow, before Crystal continued to talk. "I mean...you being married or not, I felt like there is romantic feelings towards each other, even before this day."

"What?" Luke asked. "Crystal, that was in the past. Me and you just had a moment together. Me and Summer are the married ones now..."

"But I love you, Luke. I had feelings for you back than, and I still do now." The rebel girl scratches the back of her head, before scooting closer to the surfer. "Didn't you have the same romantic feelings towards me back there when we had that picnic?" Luke stared forward, not even sure what to even say to this girl. "Luke, I need to tell you right now, my entire life is falling completely apart...I mean, the goth group of mine is no longer friends with each other, Katie wants nothing to do with me, Goth Boy and Winter hates me, I lost Yuki, and now...I'm working at a job I hate..." The rebel girl looks down to the ground, before looking at Luke again. "It seems like the only person who doesn't hate me right now, is you. I don't want to destroy my friendship with you, Luke. I really don't. But at the same time, I have...feelings for you, feelings that I never was genuine about until...I met you." Luke was still speechless from everything that he was hearing, but Crystal continued to talk. "I know this all seems kind of crazy for me to say now, but...I just...really want to be with you, Luke...I have nobody else to turn to anymore..."

"Not even your family?"

"My cheerleader sisters and parents hate me, no way in hell am I telling them my feelings about how my life has been!" Crystal sighed, before looking over to the surfer again. "At least tell me if your feelings back then was true or not?"

The surfer sat there silently, not even sure what to say at this point. He was very shocked by all of this that's coming from the rebel girl right now. The guy than looked over to the girl that was next to him, as she was waiting for Luke to say something to her. The surfer sighed, before finally speaking.

"I...actually did have feelings back there, towards you." Luke confesses to her. "But at the same time, I was still in love with Summer."

"Do you still have feelings for me now?" Crystal asked. "Because for the longest time, I still have feelings towards you." Luke blinked a couple times, before Crystal scoots closer to him. "If you actually still do have feelings towards me...would you kiss me to...prove to me that you do?"

It was silent between the two of them after that was said. The two stared at each other in their eyes as they sat there, not sure what to even do now. It was just than, something happened to the two of them that they would never end up forgetting.

Without a second thought, Luke and Crystal leaned into each other, kissing each other on the lips. It felt like a completely romantic moment for the two of them. Luke wasn't thinking about it while he kissed the rebel girl, but he felt like it was the heat of the moment that made him do what he did. It wasn't until the kiss ended that he realized what he did.

"W-What just happened?" Luke asked, rather breathlessly. Crystal blinked a couple times, before slowly smiling at him.

"I...think that's all I need to know that there's hope for the two of us..." Crystal said, smiling at him. She then frowned, knowing he might be furious with the fact that this kiss happened. "Uh...are you okay?" Luke stood up, as he looked down to the floor, unsure what to even think of the moment. He looks over to Crystal.

"Uh...dude, I think I need to go home to lay down for awhile...I think I need some rest because...now my head is all over the place after that just happened."

"Okay...you do that than..." Crystal said, feeling like she really screwed up there. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go too. Bye."

Crystal walks away from Luke, holding the side of her head as she was walking away from him. She had a look of guilt and humiliation on her face as she walked away. '_I honestly feel like I want to die right now..._' Crystal said in her thoughts.

As the rebel girl was walking away from the fountain, somebody actually saw Crystal kissing Luke right there at the fountain. She has extremely messy red hair, with a white t-shirt with a black jacket wrapped around her waist, as well as baggy dark blue jeans. She pulled out her Smartphone after she saw Luke and Crystal kissing each other at the fountain.

"Hello, Annie babe, what's up?" Chaz said on the other line.

"Hey Chaz, it's been awhile since me and Katie have been hanging out with each other. Mind if I join you guys on whatever you two are doing?" Annie said.

"Sure. Me and Tim are just hanging out at the beach right now. Katie's on her way, since she wants to talk to Summer." Annie smiled, nodding her head at that idea. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I've been busy, with life and shit, and it's been awhile since me and Katie hung out, you know? Also, I need to talk to her about something after the hangout is over." Annie shrugged a shoulder. "I'll come over now if you really want to. Besides, me and Katie haven't talk to each other in awhile anyway."

"Okay, whatever. See you when you get here." Annie nods her head, before looking over to the store where Crystal was entering. "That girl...seriously has some nerve trying to get together with Luke behind Katie and Summer's back. Katie's really going to hate hearing what she's been doing lately if that's the case." Annie places her phone back into her pocket, before looking off to the distance. "Oh well, at least I'm not dealing with that annoying Candy girl and that girl she's been dating. Techno is better than rock and metal music...bitch should shut up about that bullshit." After Annie muttered all of that, she started to make her way out of the mall to go find Katie and Chaz at the boardwalk.


	25. The Kiss Part 2

Meanwhile...

Like Chaz said, he was hanging out at the beach by himself, as he was waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. He was sitting on a beach chair, as Tim was sitting next to him on the ground. The biker had on red swim-shorts, while Tim had on orange and green swim-shorts. The two had '_Feel so Close_' by Calvin Harris playing on the nearby radio, as they were waiting for Katie to arrive.

"So what was Annie Radd calling you about?" Tim asked his best friend. Chaz kept his eyes on the sky, not moving his eyes away from it.

"She just wanted to know where me and Katie were. That's all." Chaz said. "It's been awhile since me and you talked to Annie, huh? She's been too busy, hanging out with her boyfriend, listening to heavy metal music alone in her garage..."

"She still does that?"

"Yeah...girl and her boyfriend listen to Guns n' Roses, Led Zeppelin, Fall Out Boy, Queen, any rock, or metal, or emo rock, or anything like that..." Chaz pulls out a soda can from the nearby cooler. "...Those two sit there, listen to anything in their garage. It's kind of what Katie and her do a lot before Odin Revolution came along and started dating her." Tim nods his head, as he stood up off of the ground.

"Well, I'm happy that the girl is willing to hang out with Katie again."

"You can say that again." Chaz said, taking a sip of his soda can.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Katie shouts from the distance.

The biker and dog-hat boy looked over to their left, seeing the tomboy was coming over to the two of them. Katie had her usual baseball cap on her head as she always does, but wore a pink one-piece bathing suit with a black line going down the side of it. It's been awhile since she's been to the beach, mainly because she doesn't really like it all that much. She places her backpack to the side of the chair, as Chaz stood up from said chair.

"Glad to see you arrived, babe. Glad you could come down here too." Chaz told his girlfriend. He crossed his arms, as he shook his head. "One thing though, what tomboy wears pink?" Katie narrows her eyes, before frowning.

"The sporting store only had this bathing suit in this color left...shut up..." Katie mutters, before looking over to Tim. "So...Tim, is Summer Baxter around here?" Tim shrugs his shoulders, sitting down.

"Not near here, I'll tell you that. Chaz doesn't want to go anywhere near her lifeguard stand because of their breakup, so he doesn't have to worry too much about her." Tim told the tomboy. "Oh, also, Annie Radd wants to talk to you." Katie raises an eyebrow hearing that name being said.

"Annie? One of my friends who drove me to school back than? It's been awhile since I heard anything about her?"

"She's coming down to the boardwalk to visit me, you, and Tim." Chaz said, before pointing at his girlfriend. "Mostly you though."

"Guess it's about time me and her face each other after some time again. Can't wait to see how things have been with her after I graduated." Katie chuckles, before sitting down on the beach chair Chaz was sitting on before. "Annie might be a dropout, but it would be nice to know what she's been up to still." Chaz nods his head.

"Agreed." Chaz then crosses his arms, before looking around the place. "So...while we're waiting for Annie to finally get here, what do you want to do? I might know a couple things."

"Like what? She who's better at volleyball I assume?" Katie asked in a smug tone. "What do you think?" Chaz shook his head, giving the tomboy a scoff after that was said.

"Whatever you say, princess. But this better not become another bet like the one we had back at high school." Chaz said sarcastically. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault there, dude."

"You two have fun now." Tim said, waving at them, as they left him near the cooler.

* * *

Moments later...

Annie drove her way towards the boardwalk's parking lot, ready to find Katie and Chaz. The girl got out of her car, and then headed over to the dock area of boardwalk. She wondered where Katie and Chaz were around here, but it seems like Summer arrived around here the same time as her. The blonde girl was carrying her backpack, just as Annie approached her.

"Hey, uh...Summer, right? I came here looking for Katie and Chaz. Do you know where they are around here?" Annie asked the girl. Summer scoffs at the girl, not wanting to talk to her, since she was Katie's friend.

"You think I know where that girl is? Get lost." Summer said, harshly.

"Damn, no need to be harsh towards me, Summer. I might be friends with Katie, but that's no reason to be a bitch towards me." Summer rolled her eyes, before walking down the stairs. "Can you just tell me where Katie and Chaz is? I really need to talk to them."

"I don't know, alright. I got to get to work right now, now just go off to find them on your own. I have better things to do." Summer walks off, as Annie walked off of the harbor's staircase, heading off to go find Katie around the place for her best friend.

'_Summer acting like a bitch would bite her in the ass when she up ends up hearing her husband is about to be dating somebody's best friend...or former best friend, I mean..._' Annie said in her thoughts, before heading off to go find the two of them.

The girl walked off to one part of the shoreline, still trying to find her friends around here. Annie still looked around the place, trying to find them still. It was hard to find her, even though the beach seems pretty empty today. Annie basically only saw, about fourteen, or fifthteen people around the shoreline instead of a huge bunch of people.

Annie stopped, looking out to the Atlantic Ocean, still wondering where her friends are around here. Not watching where she was going as she was walking, the girl stopped, hearing the sound of Katie's voice out in the distance. The girl knew she was close by, so she walked over to find her.

Annie approaches the volley-ball net area, noticing Katie and Chaz in this location. She stood by, watching the two hit the ball back and fourth, over the net, until she decided to finally say something. She leans on the net.

"I'm here, guys." Annie finally said. Katie looks over to Annie.

"Oh, Annie, I didn't know you were..." Katie said, only for the volley-ball to hit her in the head. "Ow! What the..." Chaz laughed on the other side of the net, pointing at his girlfriend. "Very funny..."

"Ha ha, I guess I won that one, eh babe?!" Chaz asked, pointing at the tomboy across the net. "Better luck next time, since it seems like I won this bet, huh?" Katie looks over to her best friend, pointing at the biker.

"Dude's acting like it's 2017 all over again." Katie looks at her boyfriend. "I'll be right back, Chaz. I got to see what Annie wants."

"Alright, go right ahead!"

Katie and Annie walked over to the side of the nearby rock. The two stood near each other, as they began to have a conversation. "Dude, it's been awhile since you and I talked, you know?" Katie said. "How have things been with you, man? It's been like...I don't know, months since you and I talked last." Annie shrugs her shoulders, as she leaned on the rock nearby.

"Eh, I've been doing nothing but hanging out with Odin Revolution, and my dad." Annie said. "Nothing really special happened in my life, so...what's been going on with you?" Katie sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's just say that things could be better for me. Crystal and I are no longer friends...but...we're slowly becoming better at not being pissed off at each other. So that's somewhat good. Me and my dad are now working together at the dentist building across the street from Gino's Pizzeria. Aside from that, nothing much, really." Annie nods her head, as she held a finger, looking at Katie.

"Funny thing you mentioned, Crystal, dude...it's nice to hear that you and her are slowly becoming friends again."

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that? I mean, me and Crystal have been...leaving each other alone for a bit, but...you know, I'll give it some thought of being friends again." Annie blinked a couple times, before holding up her hands.

"Well, if that's going to be said, I think you should know one little thing."

"What is it?"

"Keep Crystal away from Luke...because the girl is just going to try to get together with him behind Summer's back. That's what I seen at the mall today."

The tomboy stood there, dumbfounded at what she just heard. She then smacks herself in the forehead, bothered by the fact that this is really happening right now. To think that Crystal probably learned a lesson or something.

"How the hell am I not surprised at all?" Katie whispers to herself, backing up from Annie. "I was hoping that the girl would try to change her ways, but why in the world would she decided that THAT is something that would make me become friends with her again." Annie shrugs her shoulders, placing her hands in her pockets, as she leaned on the rock again.

"Maybe because Crystal isn't a girl who thinks through things before doing it. Now she probably destroyed a marriage in the process." Annie said.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised. Crystal does have romantic feelings towards Luke..." Katie mutters. "...Thank God I don't."

"Tell me about it, Chaz is a way better boyfriend to have anyway." Katie looks at Annie, crossing her arms. "...Just being honest. He really is a cooler guy than that Luke guy anyway." Annie chuckles to herself. "To be fair, Odin Revolution is way hotter than those two. But we're getting ourselves off topic right now. Regardless, Crystal is kissing Luke, so now what?" Katie groans, finding it unbelievable that she's really going through with this again. She looks over to Annie, feeling like she should do something afterwards.

"If you ask me, dude...I think I'll go talk to Crystal about this later on. Me, Tim, and Chaz are hanging out together, and I rather not leave those two yet." Katie looks over to Chaz, who was talking to Tim by the spot they picked. "I'll tell Chaz about this now. You on the other hand, I'll come find you later tonight. I want to confront Crystal about this in case she gets into a fight with me about this." Annie nods her head.

"I'm not much of a fighter."

"Don't worry, Crystal never fights people unless they cross the line. I'll try not to, but Crystal seriously needs to know not to mess with a person's relationship like this." Annie nods her head. "I got to go now, Annie. I'll catch you later, alright?" Annie nods her head.

"Alright. I just...hope things don't get too crazy when we confront her about this."

"Hey, look on the bright side, dude. Me, you, and her are going to be at the coffee shop when we talk to her about this. So it will be more civil than an actual fight." Annie cringed, turning around, not sure of this idea going well.

"Well, let's hope it is."

Katie looks behind herself, as Annie walked back to her car to head home. Katie cringed, looking at Chaz and Tim talking to each other by their spot, before walking back over to them. The tomboy found it ridiculous that she had to get into a situation like this again.


	26. The Kiss Part 3

After the hangout...

Katie didn't really tell Chaz anything after Annie told her what Crystal was doing. The last thing Chaz really even wants to talk about is Summer, so there's no way Katie's going to sit there and talk to her boyfriend about his exgirlfriend, especially her new husband. So it looks like Katie and Annie were going to try to talk some sense into Crystal by themselves.

The two tomboys arrived at the coffee shop that the group usually hangs out at nowadays. The two sat down at one of the random tables, waiting for Crystal to arrive so that they can talk. They got themselves some coffee before sitting down. Once they did, they waited for the rebel to come by.

Katie kept her eyes out the window as she was still waiting for her former best friend to finally arrive at the coffee shop. Hopefully, it's not too much longer for them to wait. After a couple more moments, Katie noticed that Crystal was finally here now. The rebel girl entered the coffee shop, looking for Katie and Annie around here, as she got a text from them to come over here. Katie waves at them.

"Over here!" Katie shouts, waving at the rebel girl. Crystal smiled, as she walked over to the two tomboys at the table. She sat down with them.

"Hey guys. It's been awhile since I talked to you guys..." Crystal said. "...What's up? I wouldn't expect you guys to come down here so that we can hang out or something." The rebel girl felt more sheepish than ever, due to the time she no longer hung out with Katie, but was happy that she was near her again. "So...what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Katie said, taking a sip of her coffee. "But...we need to talk Crystal. That's kind of why me and Annie invited you down here."

"Really? What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, just one thing that Annie ended up discovering moments ago." Crystal looks over to the girl to the tomboy's right, seeing her sitting there next to Katie. The rebel girl raises an eyebrow, wondering where this was even going.

"Should I be worried about this?"

"Depends...if you really don't want Katie to be too upset with you, than I'd probably be honest with her." Annie said. "Please, continue Katie." The tomboy nods her head, making Crystal even more confused by what is even going on right now.

"Okay...so Annie was actually at the mall today, and in an odd twist of fate...she saw you and Luke kissing near the fountain." Katie explains to Crystal.

"Annie saw everything?" Crystal asked, shocked. Annie nods her head, as Katie sat there silently. Crystal was at a lost for words, until she tried to speak her side of things in this situation. "Okay, it doesn't seem like I changed at all. But come on guys, have you seen Luke? He's a total hunk. How can I not go for a guy like him?"

"Total hunk, but forget that he's married." Annie said. "I wouldn't even go for my own boyfriend if I found out he was married. But still, really not cool of you to go and do this, Crystal."

"Okay, you...shut up. Katie...I'm sorry, but my entire life has been falling completely apart after Yuki died, Luke is the only person left in my life who doesn't hate me. He might be...pretty bothered by the fact that we kissed, but I still love him." Katie looks down at the table they were sitting at, hearing Crystal out on all of this. "Believe me, if Luke wasn't married, I still would've kissed him. He is just a good guy to me, and he hasn't turned his back on me yet. I don't want to lose him like...I lost everyone..." Crystal leans forward, rubbing her own head. "...You gotta believe me at this point, because literately, everyone in my life hates me." Katie frowned, before looking at Crystal again.

"Deep down..." Katie started off saying. "...I still wished that me and you were still friends." Crystal looks down hearing that was said. "You might have done extremely bad things around Simport, but I still wish I was your friend. Parts of me wants to give you the benefit of the doubt and hope that you'd actually change. So far, you doing this to Luke and Summer's marriage isn't proving to me that you have."

"Maybe not by a long-shot. But I...really want things to be before the whole ordeal with me and the SPA Agency happened. Before Goth Boy and I were thrown in prison for destroying the junkyard." Crystal rubs a hand down her face, keeping herself from tearing up. "Wishing that things were normal again isn't too hard to ask, right?" Annie shrugged her shoulders, before shaking her head.

"Just in my eyes, dude...sometimes people actually do want things to be make to where they were. But sometimes, things can't end up back to where they were." Annie said.

"I...was about to say that..." Katie said to herself. "But even than, I still wish deep down, we were friends again." Katie looks at Crystal, sighing to herself. "Look, I'm not stopping you from destroying Luke and Summers relationship, but you got to ask yourself, is this really worth it?"

Crystal opened her mouth, wanting to defend herself in this, but in the end she knew Katie was right. Shaking her head, Crystal closes her mouth, deciding to let Katie be right instead of defending herself. The tomboy sighed, looking at her former friend, not really wanting to say anything else after what she had said moments ago. Katie just hoped that Crystal learned something out of this whole thing.

"Well, I believe we're done here..." Katie said, standing up. "Uh, Crystal, as much as I would like to stay here and try to talk to you some more, but...Chaz is expecting me at his house after I talk to him." Katie pulls her cell phone out of her jacket pocket, standing up from the chair she was sitting. "Anyways, later guys."

Katie left the coffee shop, pulling her skateboard out of her backpack. Crystal watched her friend leave, as she sat there. She then looks over to Annie, who was just sitting there, eating her bread that she bought here. Once she noticed Crystal looking at her, she stops eating, acknowledging the rebel girl looking at her. She glares at her.

"You think I'm on your side on this one? Don't even..." Annie mutters, before standing up. "Besides, I got to go back to my boyfriend's house so that we can listen to more music. Later." Annie walks off leaving Crystal by herself at the table. The rebel girl sighed.

'_Alone once again...just wonderful..._' Crystal said in her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Deciding to let Chaz and Katie be by themselves this afternoon, Tim decided to go off to meet up with Pinky. He collected some flowers at Poppy's Florist in the process, wanting to surprise her when he gets to her house. After he bought his girlfriend flowers, he finally was off to her house.

Arriving at his girlfriends house, the boy approached the blue house. He knocked on the door, waiting for the girl to answer the door for him. Pinky opens the door, noticing Tim on the other side.

"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're here!" Pinky said, happily. "I have something I wanted to tell you." The girl notices the flowers in her boyfriends hands. She smiled. "Are those for me?!"

"Yep." Tim said, handing them to her. Pinky took the flowers, then they walked inside the house. "What do you want to tell me?" Pinky looks behind herself, carrying the flowers in hand.

"Oh...right, uh...I've been talking to my parents about you. They were quite surprised by the fact that I was dating someone."

"You told your parents about me?" The boy rubs the back of his neck. "Boy, I didn't say anything to my dad yet about you. But...then again, that's probably for the best..." Tim lowers his arm, walking over to Ounky as she placed the flowers into a vase nearby. "Anyway, I want to know, what did they say about me? How did they feel about you and I dating?" The girl in blue turns around, facing her boyfriend.

"They are actually proud of me for finally getting a boyfriend." Pinky said, before walking into the kitchen. "Me and my mom talked a little bit on the phone some more after I brought you up, and she and my dad both want to meet you." Tim's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? Your parents want to meet me?"

"Yeah. They really want to meet my new boyfriend because...well...truthfully, I never had a boyfriend before..." Pinky cringed, rather nervously, before speaking her next words. "It's a rather long story there, but...between you and me, I think that we should save it until tomorrow night when you meet them with me." Tim blinked a couple times, before crossing his arms.

"I finally get to meet your parents?"

"Yeah."

"I...am a little nervous hearing that. What are they like?" Pinky held up her hands, walking up to her new boyfriend.

"They are very friendly people actually." Pinky smiled as she walked up to Tim, wrapping her arms around him. "I know they will just really, really like you. You are such a gentleman to me, and they always wanted to find that in a guy whenever I get a boyfriend." Tim blushes, almost giggling at what his girlfriend was saying. Nearly tugging on his own collar, Tim spoke up.

"I guess I should have time off of the auto-shop so that I can meet your parents." Tim smiled, before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"It's this coming Saturday that my parents want to see you. They want to meet you at a house they own down in the forest that we use for our family gatherings."

"A house in the forest, huh? I guess that sounds like it'll be something worth enjoying." Tim crosses his arms. "So is this house like, at a camp or something? Because you know it's the summertime, and this kind of season would be the time for..."

"It's not at a campsite that it's at. It's only a house that the rangers know about, and allows people to borrow it at times." Pinky places her hands on her hips, before shrugging. "The only times my family has used it was for a wedding, and a graduation party. That's really it."

"So, now it's used to have us hang out, since we normally don't anymore because of work and stuff." Pinky pulls out a soda can from the fridge, before looking over to Tim. "Either way, it would be a wonderful time for them to meet you, and for you to meet them." Tim nods his head, before he and Pinky walked over to the living room to sit down at. "So, since you're still here. Want to watch a movie with me while we wait for the weekend to get here?"

"Sure, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Before you came here, I was actually going to watch the movie Notting Hill. Do you want to join me in watching it?" Tim nods his head, joining Pinky on the couch. "When I was a kid, my dad would always put this movie on, whenever school ended early for me." Pinky giggles. "It's fun thinking of the past, you know? Things feel so much...nicer back then." Tim nods his head, as his girlfriend turns the TV on.

"Well...with everything that's going on in Chaz's life, in Katie's life, Crystal...and...I guess I can't say I have any problems nowadays. But it seemed like everything was just so easy back in the day, you know?"

"I know."

"It...really feels like it was yesterday, me and Chaz were sitting in his living room, watching Ed Edd n' Eddy to ourselves. Then talked about how life will be easy for us when we get to middle school. Those years were...pretty fine to us, but then...Chaz met Summer, and then we're here." Pinky looks over to Tim, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"At least his break up was two years ago." Tim nods his head.

"At least. As harsh as this sounds...I'm actually glad Chaz and Summer broke up. I've never trusted her one bit, the instant I laid my eyes on her." Tim said, continuing to watch the movie. "I felt like Summer wasn't as trustworthy as the other girls in the Royal Academy, and I hoped that I was wrong, and just assuming things. But then Katie and Crystal came along, and indirectly shown us that she wasn't trustworthy one bit. Boy, I thank the world for that, you know?" Pinky nods her head, looking down at the floor, before continuing to watch the movie. "But it still hurts to know that she really did this to him." Pinky frowns, before blinking a couple times.

"It still kind of hurts thinking that a girl like her dating Chaz would go and do that to him."

"Apart of me doesn't feel surprised that THAT happened...really..." Tim sighed, shaking his head again. "But whatever...Summer is no longer apart of Chaz's life, and she won't get him back after what she did to him. Now let's just continue being together and being happy, alright? Summer isn't worth our time talking about."

"Good idea."

Pinky and Tim continued to watch the movie to themselves, sitting there silently. It was true, they just wanted to sit there and be happy instead of dwelling about Summer. It was better this way.


	27. The Kiss Part 4

After a couple hours later...

"Pinky's wanting you to meet your parents?" Chaz asked his best friend, while he and him were sitting on Katie's couch. "That's pretty quick. Don't you think?"

So basically, Tim came to the Morris's house, later that evening so that he can tell Katie and Chaz all about what happened at Pinky's house. He even told them that he won't be in the neighborhood this weekend, since he was going to visit Pinky's parents for that whole two days. This seems like pretty good news for the blue-haired boy, as he was slowly on his way to a perfect relationship with Pinky.

He felt only a little nervous, but was really hoping that Pinky's parents were going to like him regardless. He felt confident there, hoping that that would be the case anyway. Taking a bit of a sigh, he took a sip of his drink, before looking over to Chaz.

"I feel a bit worried how they will see me, since I am Pinky's new boyfriend." Tim said. "I mean, I am a gentleman to her, and she seems like she grew up in a nice house with a wonderful family. So, I believe that they might give me a chance when I arrive at this house in the woods." Tim shrugged his shoulders, before continuing to talk. "I've never been to this place out there, but I guess that it would be nice to go and visit, since a lot of people borrow it for weddings, or birthdays, I believe Pinky said she had a graduation party there before...so this seems like it's going to be fun for me to go and visit."

"That sounds totally cool, dude." Katie said, leaning back on the chair she was sitting on. "Hey, with me and Chaz with you there, I think that you will have more confidence while you go through all of this." Tim cringed, hearing that being said.

"Yeah, Katie...I hate to break this to you, and...Chaz as well, but...I feel like I got to do this whole weekend on my own, rather than have you guys with me. I'm sorry if this seems so sudden right now."

"You don't want us with you there? Why?"

"Well...Pinky only wants her parents to meet me, and they don't really know you guys." Tim held up his hands, not wanting to have his best friend or the tomboy feel insulted after he said that. "Look, in honesty, I just want to try to make Pinky's parents be happy with me without my friends doing something by accident. I love Pinky, and I'd do anything for her."

"I understand, Tim. I hope that this get-together thing happening at that place goes well for you." Chaz said to his best friend.

"Thank you, Chaz." Tim pats his best friend on the back, before Katie spoke up.

"That house did sound like it would be fun for us to hang out in." Katie said. "At least we have the coffee shop, am I right?" Chaz and Tim nodded. "Oh well, maybe one of these days, we get to go there." Chaz nods his head.

"Yeah, totally one of these days." Chaz said, before looking over to Tim again. "We hope the best for you impressing Pinky's parents."

"Thanks." Tim said. "So...anything else that's...new today?"

Katie sat there in silence, before kicking up her feet onto the coffee table in front of her. She bites her lip, looking the other way, before looking over to the two boys again. She finally spoke to them.

"I...actually spoke to Crystal this morning...if that's anything." Katie said to them. "Me and Annie were just going to keep this to ourselves, but...turns out, Crystal kissed Luke behind Summer's back. We've berated her for doing that when we were at the coffee shop." Chaz and Tim were shocked hearing that being said. "That's pretty much what Annie told me back there at the beach, when she came to talk to me." The two boys were speechless.

"Wow...Crystal first destroyed the entire junkyard, now this bullshit?" Chaz said, throwing an arm in the air. "It's like she wants to be a bitch to everyone, and without remorse too."

"She seemed remorseful back at the coffee shop after me and Annie scolded her for her actions."

"You think she's just going to change like that? I doubt that bullshit one bit..."

"Well...one's gotta wonder if she will or not. But she seemed like she wants to be my friend again. Since she really seemed sad back at the coffee shop." Chaz crosses his arms, shaking his head hearing that being said. He heavily doubts this kind of thing happening.

"Yeah, Crystal changing and doing good...I don't see it happening." Katie looks over to the window, wondering if Crystal will change for the better or not.

* * *

With Crystal now...

The rebel girl finally was able to leave the library and head home. She felt like this entire day could've been so much better if she didn't kiss Luke at the mall, as she really just wishes that she was friends with Katie again. She doesn't want to give Luke up, since she is still in love with him, but she still wants to be friends with Katie again.

She walked out of the library building with Ian by her side. The boy had his jacket zipped, as the air was a little colder in Simport, especially during the summer time, but only at night. The two walked over to the bus stop, then waited for the bus to finally arrive.

"This is getting hellish for me..." Crystal said. "...Elmira is such a..." Ian looks over to Crystal, narrowing his eyes at her. "...She's way too easily annoyed whenever a sound is heard." Crystal sighed. "Is June almost over yet?" Ian pulls out his own phone, before looking over to Crystal.

"You're almost there, Crystal." Ian said. "Just a couple more days, and you will be aloud out of this job."

"Thank God. Because I've been wanting to go to the goth store to work there after this place." The rebel girl sighed with a smile, before looking over to the genius to her right. "So that's good..." Ian nods silently, before changing the topic.

"I must ask since it has been awhile since I heard you mention this...but are you still considering dating Luke?" Crystal glared at him.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Only curious. Hoping the work that you've endured has aloud you to give it a second thought or not." Ian looks over to the rebel girl, before raising an eyebrow at her. "Have you given it any thought, by chance?" The girl sighed, before leaning on the bus stop sign.

"I believe that tomorrow, I'm going to find Luke, apologize for my actions at the mall, and try to make it up to Luke. Hopefully, giving up him would give Katie a reason why I'm not completely terrible a person." Crystal lowers her head, groaning to herself. "Now that all of the goths are no longer hanging out with each other, and the entire group fell apart because of...everything that has happened recently...I guess I have no other choice but to be on my own. Without Goth Boy, or Winter Takara as friends." Ian nods his head, before Crystal continued with a question. "By the way, how is...Goth Boy doing?"

"He and I talked recently. After Curtis was born, he was safe and healthy, along with Winter."

"Oh, thank God...I thought things would've been worse than they already are." Ian nods his head. "Hey, thank you for keeping this secret for me. I don't think I really want Katie or Chaz knowing I've done anything worse than I already did beforehand I got to work here."

"Don't thank me, Crystal. Remember, I already informed you that Goth Boy, Winter, as well as the entire SPA Agency rather leave this incident silent. Goth Boy especially, since he wants to protect his girlfriend...I mean, his fiance, now." The rebel girl crosses her arms, scoffing hearing that being said.

"Like Goth Boy is forgiven for any of this shit, he and his harlot of a girlfriend made Yuki die, remember!? If it weren't for them, Yuki would still be alive." Ian frowned hearing that being said. He looked at Crystal with genuine worry in his eyes, before finally speaking to her.

"Despite everything that has happened...can you at least try to find it inside of you to move on from this entire endeavor? Yuki's gone, but she would want you to try to move on." Ian nods his head, before stepping back from Crystal. "Keep our conversation at the graveyard in thought, alright Crystal? Yuki would want you to be happier, gone from your life or not." Crystal looks away from the genius, before he backs up towards the steps behind him. "I must be going now, the bus is already on it's way. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...same here..." The bus pulls up, as Ian walked back into the library. Crystal walked onto the bus and headed home.


	28. The Kiss Part 5

The next day...

Crystal woke up, and did what she promised that she was going to do. She was going straight to Luke's house and try to sort all of this out. If she was wanting to be friends with Katie again, she was going to have to give him up. Once that was done, she and Katie were going to talk, and then try to resolve things, once and for all.

Arriving at Luke and Summers house, Crystal stood there, looking at the house, not realizing that there were no cars in the driveway. She took a deep breath, before walking up to the front door so that she can knock on it.

After about a couple seconds later, she knocked again. Still nothing. Nobody was answering the door for her. She then opens the door, noticing that it was unlocked. Seeing no other choice, Crystal just walks into the house, deciding to see if Luke was here or not.

"Hey Luke, are you home?!" Crystal shouts, walking inside the house.

The rebel girl looked around the house for a bit, wondering if Luke was even here or not. She looks around the living room of the house Luke and Summer have been living in. There was only two couches, and a TV. There was also a back room, where a couple surfing items were inside. It was mainly the dining room, but a surfboard was on top of the table. Crystal walked over to the dining room, looking at the board.

'_Man, it's going to hard to tell Luke about me not wanting to date him anymore, and allow him to stay married to Summer...I remember that he taught me how to surf, and that was only weeks ago._' Crystal said in her thoughts. '_But whatever works for Katie, I'm better off allowing that time to just be a memory and that's it, I guess. I am going to...seriously be hesitate on that, I still wish Luke was my boyfriend, but..._'

Without warning, Crystal heard what sounds like a car pulling into the driveway. She slowly turns her head, noticing that Summer was walking up to her front door right now. Of course of all people to finally arrive at the house, it was Summer and not Luke, of course SHE is the one who returns while Crystal is stuck inside the house.

The blonde girl walks into the house, forgetting her bag that she needed for her job. Crystal went over to the kitchen, making sure that Summer didn't notice her. Once Summer was upstairs, Crystal ran to the front door, running out of the house in the process.

Crystal was lucky Summer didn't see her...

But too bad the friends she brought along with her during a mall trip happened to be sitting in the car, waiting for her to collect her bag and leave. Crystal took notice of them, and nearly screams in anger.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Crystal shouts by accident.

"Nope, and you're caught! My friends texted me they saw you walk out of my house!" Summer said, standing behind Crystal. The rebel girl turns around, noticing Summer, glaring at her. "You mind telling me why the hell you are in my house?!"

"Finding Luke so I can talk to him, that's why I was..."

"You think you can talk to my husband, Forgetting the many times that you've been a complete bitch to me?! Who the hell do you take me for, allowing someone like you to come and talk to him after the shit you've pulled in the past?!"

"I just wanted to talk to him. I wanted to try to settle things after that little date me and him had that...made you furious with me, and made the entire junkyard get destroyed."

"There is nothing to talk about! You're not talking to Luke, nor is he going to talk to you! Now get lost before I will get the SPA Agency in your sorry ass for doing this!" Crystal groans, rolling her eyes, before looking at Summer.

"All I was doing was trying to sort out things with him, and try to move pass me trying to get a relationship with him. Is that wrong of me to do?!"

"Yes! You've been a bitch to me, and my cheerleader friends! You've pestered us whenever we went to the mall, and hung out on the schools football field. So in my eyes, there's no way I'm forgiving you for anything that you've done! Now scram, loser!"

"Fine! Screw you then, Summer!"

Crystal flips Summer the bird, before walking away from the front yard to head back to her own house. Summer mutters something under her breath, before walking over to her car to leave. She got into her car, and headed off to the beach to work.

"Stupid bitch...I hope I still don't end up coming across her one of these days..." Summer mutters to herself as she drove out of the driveway.

"Maybe she only wants to apologize, Summer." One of her two friends said.

"Oh get real, Chelsea. Like, Crystal apologizing to me? Give me a break, the girl did too much to torment me, and there's no way I'm forgiving her sorry ass. Now shut up."

"Sorry..."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Candy was busy inside of the club buildings upstairs area, enjoying a little pinball alone. Zack and Sapphire were downstairs, just doing whatever they want, as the song '_Girls on the Dancefloor_' by FarEast Movement was playing on the stereos. It was just a casual day for the many partiers.

"So I was like, so not listening to him when he said I would've not seen that movie." Sapphire said, talking to Zack as she was leaning on the snack counter. Zack rolls his eyes, hearing Sapphire talking on and on.

"So like, Summer was talking to me at the mall all day that time, and she totally took my spot in line when I like, had to throw something out." Sapphire told Zack. "Can you believe that? I wanted to buy a new shirt, and she tells me that she was there first." Zack rolls her eyes.

"Well, it was the mall's rule to go to the back of the line once you leave it." Zack said. "Now can you leave me be, I'm looking through my texts right now." Sapphire leans to the side, looking at Zack's phone. "Okay, Sapphire, I said leave me be."

"But I see you're talking to Tim. When did you become friends with him?"

"Last night...me and him were at Dave and Busters after he, Chaz, and Katie had a talk at the Morris's house. So we hung out at that place for a bit, before we talked, and he said something about a place in the forest that he's meeting Pinky off in, to meet his girlfriend's parents."

"I like, never seen a house out there in the woods."

"Oh Tim said that it's a place used for things, like birthdays, weddings, stuff like that." Zack said, shrugging a shoulder, before picking up the nearby soda canoff of the counter. "I mean, it sounds cool, by the sound of it."

"That sounds totally awesome! But I don't know when we can use it ourselves. None of our birthdays are around June..."

"But, mine is..."

"...None of is are getting married, and all three of us are dropouts. So...I don't know when would be a good enough time to go to a place like that."

Zack frowns, before shaking his head, not even bothering. He then looks over to the stairs, seeing Candy exiting them to come find the two of them. He smiled when she came over to the two of them.

"Hey dudes. What are you guys talking about down here?" Candy asked, hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry I'm not down here."

"Oh don't worry about it. Me and Sapphire were just talking to each other about Tim and Pinky. That's all." Zack said, smiling at the blonde tomboy. "He is off to meet his girlfriends parents this weekend."

"Really now? Where at?"

"Some house that's in the forest." Sapphire said. "I think this is going to be totally nice to hear happen for the two of them." Sapphire smiled, before sitting down on top of the counter behind her. "Oh, I know it's going to be the most perfect relationship ever. Because now it's the two of them meeting each other's parents. Hopefully, Tim does well with Pinky's parents. They sound like nice people."

"You haven't met my parents yet. Nor I have met yours." Candy said, rather bluntly. "I mean...hell, my parents don't even know that I'm actually dating the same gender." Candy then looks over to Sapphire again. "So...I guess Tim would want us to leave him be since...things would be awkward for him if we car along with him. So...now what? Do we try to help his friends?"

"Who? Chaz and Katie?"

"I guess. I mean, those two are not exactly romantic, you know? Those two don't know how to be romantic even on Valentine's Day." Candy crosses her arms, rolling her eyes. "Think we can try to get them to do some sort of romantic date while we give Tim his space?" Sapphire scoffs hearing that being said.

"Not a chance, Chaz likes you as a friend, but he doesn't see me as anything but somebody he can say 'get lost' to." Sapphire rolled her eyes, before Candy walked up to her girlfriend.

"Fine, forget about us going to help Chaz and Katie do anything romantic." Candy smiled at Sapphire. "Think we can have a date tonight ourselves? Forget the whole Club Candy thing, and just go out to like, a movie or something?" Sapphire smiled.

"Totally, the movies would be awesome to go to."

"Wait, but who's going to watch the..." Zack was interrupted by the blonde tomboy.

"Yeah, Zack...turns out we're not really going to have a party tonight. We changed our minds." Candy quickly said. "Me and Sapphire are going to be busy." Sapphire nods. Zack rolls his eyes, as the two girls walked off to leave the club building.

"Of course those two have different things to do..." Zack said annoyed, before walking into the next room to get himself a snack.


	29. Calling the Surfer, and Going to Forest

Meanwhile...

Crystal sat there on a random bench in the town, as she was waiting for the bus to get to her. She needed to find a good enough place for Luke and her to talk without Summer butting into their conversation. Summer probably told Luke about her being in their house, trying to find them, so it seems like Crystal is screwed now.

Hoping it wasn't too late to fix things, Crystal decided to go and call Luke right there, right now. The rebel girl waited for Luke to answer his phone, and he finally did. Their conversation started.

"Hey Luke, I was calling so that I can talk to you this way rather than...well...you know, go find you like I did moments ago." Crystal said, nervously.

"Yeah...Summer kind of told me and ranted at me that you were in our house." Luke said. "Don't worry, I know you were looking for me. So I understand." Crystal smiled with confidence, knowing that Luke was furious about all of that. He then continued to talk. "So...uh...tell me dude, what do you want to talk about? I'm guessing you're wanting to talk about what happened at the mall, huh?" Crystal nods her head.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Hey, if you're sorry, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Crystal smiled lightly, glad to hear that things were good between the two of them. "So...I was wanting to say that even though I want to be friends with Katie again, I still have feelings for you. She told me that if I'm friends with her again, I should move on to somebody else...but I just can't. You're like, the only best person in my life left who hasn't turned on me."

"Well, I'm sorry dude, but I'm married. You saw the ring I have, I can't date you while I'm married to Summer and even you know that." Crystal nods her head, as she looked down the ground. "Look, I still want to be friends, and hang out here and there. But we can't be together, sadly enough. Summer may hate that, but I'm happy with hanging out with you whenever we get the chance to."

The rebel girl smiled hearing that being said. She was happy that things were good between the two of them. Hopefully, Summer wouldn't be too furious with the fact that she would be hanging out with Luke time to time, but at least she will be able to anyway. So that's good.

"So...I guess that's good. Glad to hear." Crystal said, before noticing the bus coming over to pick her up. "Well...I'm so happy to hear that things are cool between us, Luke. And hopefully...Summer will be fine with me hanging out with you...I hope."

"Maybe she will." Luke said. "Oh, a customer is here now. I'll check on you later, okay Crystal?"

"Cool. Later, Luke. Heading off to the library, I mean...the goth store."

"Okay. See you later."

"Later." Crystal got onto the bus and headed off to the library.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tim was packing his bags with Chaz at his house, while his dad was at work. Tim talked to his dad, and he was fine with Tim going to the house for the whole weekend. Chaz helped Tim pack up his bags, while looking around for what should be brought along with him.

It was obvious that Tim was bringing along some clothes, his toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and his Smartphone. Tim was also bringing flowers he bought at Poppy's Florist, for Pinky obviously. Some snacks, in case there's something he doesn't really like there, and that's really it that's anything extra for him. Chaz was finishing up, zipping up one of Tim's suitcases, before looking at his friend.

"Well, good luck out there Tim. This weekend is probably going to be enjoyable for you." Chaz told his best friend. "Anything else you need before you head out?" Tim looks around his room for a good few minutes, before looking over to Chaz again.

"No...I think I'm actually good." Tim said.

"Yep. Honestly, I got to admit dude, it's funny seeing you go off to some place with your girlfriend." Tim nods his head, as Chaz sat down on the bed. "I mean, it feels like just yesterday, I first met you. Damn, time flies when you're having fun, huh?" Tim nods his head, almost giggling.

"You said it, man." Tim heard the sound of a car horn outside his house. "That must be Pinky's friend right now. I got to go Chaz. See you on Monday." Chaz nods his head.

"Later, dude."

Tim carries two suitcases and a backpack along with him, heading off to the car that Pinky's friend is driving. Tim places the items in the trunk of the car, also taking notice of the two blue backpacks that are also in the trunk too. Tim assumes those Pinky's bags for obvious reasons. He places his back into them, and headed over to the back seat where Pinky was sitting at.

"Hey Pinky." Tim said, looking at his girlfriend, with a smile on his face. "Ready for the weekend?" Pinky nods her head.

"Yeah. This week has been...making me pretty tired. But thankfully, me and you have enough time to have this weekend at this house in the woods." Pinky said, before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "My parents are going to enjoy having you around there. There's going to be a lot of things we can do there." The car began to drive to the forest, as Tim continued the conversation.

"So...when me and you talked about this house out there, you were pretty vague about what there is to do there. You mind telling me a couple more things that's there." Pinky scratches the back of her head, as she continued to talk.

"Well, the house itself is just a regular house with only a couple things that my house doesn't really have." Pinky turns towards her boyfriend, pointing out the window. "This place has two arcade machines, and there's a TV with a PlayStation 3. But me and my parents don't really use them whenever we go there. There's a boathouse a couple miles from said house, but the lake is has piranhas, so going there is a terrible idea. However, there's a basketball net hanging above the garage door, which my cousins used when my graduation party happened there." Tim rubs his chin, nodding his head hearing all of this.

"Okay. This is alright, I guess." Tim looks behind himself, looking out the window. "Tell you, I've never went anywhere that's not my dad's house. It's going to feel new to me when I'm out of that house, and in this one." The girl in blue shrugged, before smiling with a little confidence. She pats Tim on his back, hoping to cheer him up.

"This is my first time hanging out at a different house like this for a whole weekend too." Tim chuckles, softly, leaning on his own knees, before looking down at the car's floor below. "So it's pretty mutual here with me too, Tim." Pinky looks forward, shrugging her shoulders. "So this is kind of a new experience for both of us. It was kind of like our relationship. Well, minus Sapphire helping us out with this relationship...but who cares about that at the moment. But we shouldn't be too worried about this weekend, right Tim? It's just me, you, and my parents. No big deal there...I guess..."

The two fell silent, as the only sound was the car driving to the forest. Tim kept his smile, feeling like he did have some confidence when it came to the whole weekend. He nods his head, as the two sat up, smiling at each other, waiting to finally get to the house in the woods. Tim giggles, before looking over to Pinky, who was looking out the window.

"So uh...did you thought about playing the PlayStation 3 that's in that house?" Tim asked his girlfriend, who then looked over to him, hearing him say that. Pinky narrows her eyes, glaring at him.

"Hey, we don't use it, I said!" Pinky said, in a pouting tone of voice. "Besides, we're meeting my parents, not doing that." Tim chuckles before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Sorry, I was only joking. Besides, video games are something Katie would be interested in more than me or Chaz." Pinky stared at him for a couple seconds, glare off of her face. Pinky than smiled, before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek back.

"Oh, I knew I wouldn't doubt you for a couple seconds." Pinky then looks forward, smiling to herself. Tim did the same thing, looking forward, being silent for the rest of the car ride.


	30. The House in the Woods Part 1

It took awhile until Tim and Pinky finally got to the house that the girlfriend was talking about. Tim looks out the window, seeing the house right there. It was a house with two floors, and a garage. It seems like your typical house, nothing more, nothing less. The car parks in front of the house, as Tim and Pinky got out of the car. They went to the trunk of the car, collecting what they brought with him.

They went inside the house, seeing that it was unlocked and empty. They brought their bags to two of the rooms, and went back downstairs to check around the place. For Tim, he saw a living room and a kitchen. As expected, there was what Pinky mentioned being in the living room, there was a couple couches and chairs, a TV, a couple video games, a bookshelf, a dart board, and a ping-pong table too. The kitchen in this house wasn't anything too special, it was just a regular kitchen. There wasn't anything outside around the house, but a couple trees, a picnic table, and the basketball hoop connected to the garage door above.

Upstairs, there was only two bathrooms, and three bedrooms. The looks of both rooms were nothing too interesting. All bedrooms had the same bed, same dressers, other furniture too. The bathrooms were just sink, toilet, shower, all the same in both rooms. Once he was done looking around the house, Tim went downstairs, and went over to the wall, leaning on it.

"Interesting house, huh?" Pinky asked. Tim nods his head, looking over to his girlfriend as she walked down the stairs. "Nature can be so beautiful sometimes. But sometimes, out there in the forest scares me. There's a reason why me and my parents don't go camping." Tim looks over to the back door, before crossing his arms.

"It could be worse, really." Tim said, not really bothered too much by it. "If anything, at least there's no bears out there, right? Now that would be a scary thing." Pinky shrugs, before looking over to the window.

"Personally, I don't know if there's a bear out there or not. Like I said, me and my parents don't go camping at all." The girl in blue walked over to the kitchen, collecting herself a can of Pepsi. "We've been too scared to do so. So we don't do that kind of thing." Tim walks over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, with me around, there's no need to be scared." Pinky giggles, before poking Tim on his nose.

"Oh, you are way too kind of me sometimes."

"Pinky, we're here." A male voice came from the front door.

Pinky and Tim looked over to the front door, seeing Pinky's parents were finally here. Surprisingly enough for Tim, he was shocked seeing that his girlfriend's parents were not dressed in all blue just like her. Pinky's father had black hair with a buttoned-down dark blue dress shirt, and black dress pants. Her mother has dark brown hair, with a light gray blouse, and a dark purple skirt. The girl in blue walks up to her parents, smiling at them as she approached them.

"Mom, dad, I'm glad you've arrived." Pinky said, happily. She hugs them for a couple seconds, before finally walking over to Tim. "So...this is my new boyfriend, Tim." Tim smiled, waving at the two parents of his girlfriend. Pinky's father walks up to Tim, shaking his hand.

"Happy to meet you, Tim." Pinky's father said. "Our little girl has said so much good things about you." Tim looks over to his girlfriend, nodding his head.

"She and I have been getting along pretty well after we first met." Tim said. "Also, there's this party girl who's been trying to get us together, but truthfully, I feel like we would've ended up getting together without her help anyway." The blue-haired boy chuckles to himself, as his handshake ended. "Tell you, I was not expecting myself to not be so nervous when I first approach you guys..." Pinky's mother steps forward.

"Oh, Darryl was just as nervous when he met my mother and father." Pinky's mother said. "He was cute when he blushes." Tim chuckles, as Pinky was holding the side of her head, shaking it, feeling bothered by that.

"To be fair, grandma and grandpa would've saw daddy as a bit of a silly person back when you guys were younger." Pinky said. The girl in blue smiled, before looking at her parents. "So...shall we sit down?"

"Of course."

So all four of them sat down around the couch area. Tim sat down in the armchairs, while Pinky and her parents took the couches. After a bit of silence, wondering who should go first. Pinky's father decided to go first out of all of them.

"So...Tim brought up that some party girl ended up getting you two together. Correct?" Pinky's father asked. Tim nods his head. "I must say, I feel like something like a club is not really a place that our daughter is aloud to go to." Pinky frowned, cringing at that being said.

"Daddy, that's not where I was at when me and Tim first met." Pinky said. "I know better than to to Club Candy. I met Tim back when I was getting ice cream at the ice cream parlor. The owner was kicking me out when I accidentally dropped ice cream on the floor, and...then I stumbled upon Tim." Pinky smiled, placing a hand behind her head, blushing. "Despite Roxie Road being furious with me about the dropped ice cream, it was worth it so that I could end up meeting Tim that day."

"I can say the same thing. Wish I can enjoy that day again." Tim said.

"Same here." Pinky said, giggling in response. "It's a day like that that I wish I can get back so that I can enjoy it once again." Pinky then looks over to her mother and father.

"Well, Tim, do you have a job already?" Pinky's mother asked the boy.

"Yes. I actually work at the auto-shop in the downtown area. Me and my best friend Chaz both work there, actually." Tim tells them. "He actually asked if he could join along with me, as well as his girlfriend, but truthfully, I rather not have them be here. They'd probably be upstairs already, making out while we're talking down here." Tim rolled his eyes, before speaking about Chaz again. "But either way, Chaz is just a nice guy to me. He was there for me when nobody else did, and I owe him my life with everything that he has done for me back than." Pinky's mother and father nodded in unison hearing that said.

"I wish we got to meet this Chaz boy that you brought up to us. He probably would've been a fun person to have around here." Pinky's father said, causing Tim to shrug one shoulder with a bit of a smile on his face.

'_Damn it...maybe I should've invited those two along with me here. Oh well...no need to dwell on my friends not being here. Got to stay focused on making Pinky's parents happy._' Tim said in his thoughts.

"So...I forgot if Pinky ever mentioned if...you guys did anything too much together." Tim said out loud. "What do you guys like to do together as a family? I meant, back than when...you guys were closer, rather than now." Pinky's parents frowned a little bit hearing that being said. Pinky cringed, feeling like that question would've been a bad idea to ask, now that she doesn't live with her parents anymore.

"Maybe...not the best thing to ask..." Pinky said, nervously. Her father held up a hand, shaking his head.

"It's quite alright, Pinky." Her father said. The man looks at Tim as he was sitting there, silently. "When Pinky was younger, we would love to play any game that she had on her bookshelf. Mostly catch, whenever it's not raining outside."

"Kind of like me and my dad...eh, almost, I mean..." Tim said.

"We would also watch movies together in the living room whenever it was raining outside. Pinky loved watching Ice Age as a kid, and would often hide behind the couch whenever there was thunder outside." Pinky narrowed her eyes, glaring at her dad.

"Dad! Don't bring that up!" Pinky said.

"Don't worry, I think it's kind of funny." Tim said, trying to comfort Pinky. The girl in blue, blushes heavily, looking away from her boyfriend. "Anyways...I think it's best not to continue on that, uh..."

"Please, call me Darryl, my wife's name is Alex." Pinky's father said. "So since we talked about our family life, what about yours?" Tim frowned, eyes widened when he heard that being asked.

"W-What?"

"It's only fair that we get to know your friendship with your father, and mother. What is it like?"

Tim blinked a couple times, looking left and right, nervously. Pinky took notice of this, wondering why a question like this would upset her boyfriend like this. The boy with the dog hat stood up from the chair he was sitting on, before looking towards the stairs. He looks back at his girlfriend's parents one more time.

"Uh...I think I got to use the bathroom...uh, be right back!" Tim said, before hurrying off to the bathroom. The other three sat there on the couches, feeling like this was a little awkward now.

"What has gotten into that boy? All I asked was a simple question." Pinky's father said.

"I don't know..." Pinky said. "But that question clearly made him upset about something." Pinky looks over to the stairs, concerned for her own boyfriend. She hoped that he was okay.

* * *

Back in the neighborhood...

Katie was busy, skateboarding around her part of the neighborhood, enjoying the day to herself. The tomboy rode her skateboard through the street she was on, before stopping herself near one of the benches.

Sapphire was watching the tomboy skateboard around the neighborhood section she was in, before walking over to the bench that she stopped near. The party girl sat down on the bench, as Katie was putting the skateboard into her backpack. Sapphire smiled, waving at the tomboy, as she was staring at her in confusion.

"Okay...what do you want, Sapphire?" Katie asked the party girl, clearly annoyed by her being here.

"I like, just wanted to see if you and Chaz are going on a date later on, while Tim is off at that house in the forest." Sapphire said, standing up from the bench. "Me and my girlfriend were wanting to do something, but we don't have anything to do, so...if you guys are going off to go and enjoy a date, we will be happy to join along and make it better." Katie blinked a couple times, before looking to the right. She then looks at Sapphire again.

"Okay...why would I want to do THAT? Me and Chaz's dates are not something you can just..."

"Because Tim's out of town, and I want to help somebody else's date! Is that wrong to ask?!" Sapphire closes her eyes, leaning her head onto Katie's shoulders, smiling. "You know you and Chaz would want some help on a date one of these days. Me and Candy have dated longer before you dated your biker boyfriend, so that means we know more about romance than you." Katie steps away from the party girl, glaring at her.

"You are so weird sometimes, Sapphire. How about you leave me and Chaz alone whenever we're dating? I think that would help us out a lot more than you getting involved to do...whatever the hell you want." Katie pulls her skateboard out of her backpack again. "Anyways, I got to go meet up with him at my house. He's coming to visit after his best friend heads off to the house in the forest. Bye."

"But Katie..."

The tomboy skateboarded off, leaving Sapphire standing there. The party girl reaches out a hand, hoping to reach out for Katie, only for her to get away. She lowers her arm, clearly annoyed that Katie went off after she wanted to help her.

"Well...glad I didn't end up falling for a girl like her..." Sapphire said. "...I would've hated it completely..." The party girl walked off to go back to the club building she came out of.


	31. The House in the Woods Part 2

Back at the cabin...

The boy with the dog hat sat there against the door of the bathroom for awhile now. He really wanted to be alone after that was asked back there down in the living room. He had no idea how to exit this bathroom after he just went off to this room to hide inside of it. He really felt like this was turning into a disaster just by him being in this room alone.

He looked at his watch, noticing that he was in this bathroom for about near twenty minutes already. He felt nervous just leaving this room, knowing that he almost revealed something he didn't want to bring up to his new girlfriend, nor her parents. He really felt uncomfortable with almost doing that.

After feeling and hoping that the people downstairs, Tim decided to leave the bathroom, and head back to the living room. Considering the awkward moment that just occurred for them, Pinky's parents were in the kitchen, talking to each other, as Pinky was waiting by the side of the staircase.

"Tim...there you are." Pinky said, looking behind herself. "What was that about? Why did you walk our on me and my parents like that?" Tim rubs the side of his neck, as he sighed.

"I'm sorry Pinky. I just couldn't bring myself to answer that question your dad asked me." Tim told his girlfriend in an honest tone of voice. "I don't really talk about my dad despite...I still live with him, and...he's been...good to me for a majority of my life." Pinky places her hands on her hips, standing in front of the stairs, looking up at her boyfriend with a worried expression on her face.

"Well...my mother and father were worried sick about seeing you leave like that. I think it's best for you to go and apologize for what happened." The boy with the dog hat nods his head, looking over to the kitchen in the next room.

"You're right..."

Tim walked over to the kitchen, where Pinky's parents were talking to each other in. He knocks on the side of the wall, getting their attention, in hopes of apologizing for how things went moments ago.

"Hey...Pinky's mother and father...sorry about me just leaving like that..." Tim said, sincerely. "I should've just...not done that."

"It's alright, Tim. We can understand if you were going through a difficult time, or an argument happened between you and your dad moments ago, but we understand completely." Pinky's father told him. "Do you want to talk about it? Seeing how you're calmer, you can be able to tell us. If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, it's fine as well." Tim nods his head, before finally saying what he wanted to do about that.

"I...think I'll tell you guys about my relationship with my dad in a little while...it's a long story..." Tim said, scratching the back of his neck. "So...uh...what do you guys want to do? It's going to be a whole weekend here, so what do you guys like to do around here."

"Well, Pinky is too scared to go out camping..."

"Dad!" Pinky said, stomping her foot on the ground. "Not funny!"

"But, considering that there is a dart board here, do you want to play with that?" Tim nods his head.

"Totally." Tim said.

The two men went over to the dart board so that they can play. Pinky and her mother went over to the couch they were sitting at before, sitting down at it. The two watched the two boys by the dart board, playing their game together.

"I must say, I was having some worries that Tim would be a bad boyfriend for you to have, but by the looks of him, and how he behaves so far, he really seems like he's quite the gentleman." Pinky's mother told her. Pinky blinked a couple times, before her face went back to being nervous about her boyfriend. "Is something wrong dear?"

"I'm just concerned with why Tim ran upstairs, feeling the way that he did." Pinky said, worried. "Do you think that he doesn't want to talk about his dad?" Pinky's mother frowned, looking down to the floor.

"I don't know the answer to that, dear. I'm sorry." Pinky's mother looks over to her daughter, rubbing her back, before looking over to the two boys again. "If I were you, I'd probably just leave Tim alone about that question. It's probably for the best for him." Pinky nods her head.

"Thanks, mother."

"Your very welcome, dear."

* * *

Back in the neighborhood...

Crystal felt relieved that it was finally July now. That means she can no longer work at the library, and be bothered by that Elmira lady again. She was now free to go off and find some other job to have instead of the library. She can finally work at the goth store in the mall or somewhere else that could finally be something that she likes.

The rebel girl was feeling like the summertime was going to get better, because she finally left the job she hated, she'll get a job she actually likes, and she'll get her best friend back in her life. The rebel walked along the neighborhood, Ian to her left, as they were approaching the girl's house. The girl stops, before turning towards the genius who was following her to her own house.

"I believe that you're happy that you're finally done with community service, hmm?" Ian asked the rebel girl.

"You bet I am." Crystal said, leaning on her fence. "I know for a fact that now that I'm out of that place, I'm not going to end up having to help out your aunt." Ian narrows his eyes at her. "No offense, she's a real pain in the ass, and you know it." The genius sighed, before leaning on the fence. "Also, just to tell you, you didn't have to follow me all the way to my house."

"I know, but I had to tell you that...Summer called me about earlier today. You were inside Luke and Summer's house?" Crystal's eyes widened hearing that he mentioned that moment that happened this morning. She had a bad feeling Summer would've gotten the SPA Agency involved in this. "Unless you were trying to apologize to Luke or not, I really need to hear what you have to say about this?" Crystal groans, before explaining her side of things, hoping that the boy would understand why she was there.

"Okay...why I was there was really because I wanted to try to sort things out with Luke. I bet Summer's sorry ass was making up some sort of lie on the phone with you, considering that you hates me, and doesn't want me hanging out with her husband." The rebel girl walks through her gate, closing it in the process. "Well...the bitch is saying nothing but lies about me if she's been talking about me to you. So I wouldn't believe her bullshit after she made me destroy the junkyard and have all of my friends stop hanging out with each other. So you can tell that bitch to go to hell."

"Not exactly what I was going to say..." Ian waves a hand, shaking his head. "But, no, listen...Summer did, indeed, yell at me for what has occurred, and has been saying a lot of...rather harsh things about you as well...she than told me that you had a lot of nerve trying to tell Luke that one apology that you gave to him after you left her house."

"Summer figured out about that apology?" Ian nods his head. "Guess I'm not too surprised..."

"Look, I'm glad that you're willing to try to prove to Katie you're not completely a bad person. But just know that not everyone is going to forgive you like that." Crystal nods her head, before scoffing.

"Or in Summer's head, just forget that the rebel girl is even talking, or is doing something good in her life. Just mock and tease her until she gets furious." Ian narrows her eyes at the rebel for saying that.

"Now you're acting like a child saying those words, Crystal. Since Luke is only going to be your friend, rather than your boyfriend or crush, I believe that you should try to focus on trying to find a new boyfriend...or crush." Ian backs up from the gate. "Just to make things clear, I do not count, because I am still dating Amelia, and I doubt Aunt Elmira would approve of me dating somebody like you anyhow. Now, I must be heading off, back to the SPA Agency Building. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the day, and enjoy finding yourself a new job out there in Simport." Crystal bows her head, before walking off to her front door.

"Thank you, Ian. I will see you some other day than."

Ian walks off, as Crystal walks into her house, finally happy that July was tomorrow, and that she doesn't have to be bothered with Elmira's library again. Now that she no longer was working there, she had nothing but plans on going to work at the goth store in either the mall, or at the parking lot that one spot in town. Crystal doesn't really know all of that yet. But she is hoping one of those stores.

But now her mind is focused on Katie now, she was still remembering that she was still needing to talk to her about the fact that she and Luke were no longer going to become boyfriend and girlfriend. It was going to be a hard decision, but to Crystal, this was the right choice, and anything to get Katie back to being her best friend again. It may or may not work, but to Crystal, at least she tried to get Katie to be her friend again somehow, even if it didn't work.

Crystal pulled out her Smartphone, texting Katie about wanting to talk to her about everything that has been going on recently, and really wants to try to work things out. The rebel girl doesn't really know if this is going to work or not, but she hopes it will. After she gave Katie a text, telling her to meet her somewhere that night, she went upstairs to go to her bedroom, so that she can just sit down and relax.


	32. The House in the Woods Part 3

Later that night...

Back at the house again...

Pinky was sitting on her bed, wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama shirt, with baggy dark blue pajama pants. She was sitting on her bed, watching TV in the room she picked, as she heard Tim using the shower in the bathroom nearby. She was puzzled with why Tim would be so bothered about his father. It really concerned her, wondering what could've made him get so disgruntled about it.

The girl felt like it was only fair to ask him why he didn't want to talk about it to her parents. Even though her parents said not to bother him about it, to Pinky, it was only fair to do that. She continued to watch some TV to herself, waiting for Tim to get done in the bathroom. Then she was going to talk to him about this.

After a couple more minutes, Pinky heard the bathroom door next to her bedroom open and close. Then she heard Tim's door open and close too. She stood up off of her bed, turning the TV off, before walking across the hallway to finally talk to Tim about all of this.

Inside the room Tim picked, he was wearing an orange t-shirt with baggy dark blue pajama pants. He was watching TV while laying on his bed. Pinky walks into the bedroom, noticing the TV show that her boyfriend was watching.

"Watching Gossip Girl too, huh?" Pinky asked.

"Yeah. Nothing else is on TV, so I decided to watch this instead." Tim said. "I know, weird...but hey, at least I like it somehow." Pinky chuckles, before walking over to the bed. She sat down next to her boyfriend. "So what's going on, sweetie?"

"Oh...nothing...I was just...wanting to know something...that's all."

"What is it?"

"Its about...the question my dad asked you..."

Tim sat there, smile slowly turning into a frown. He had a bad feeling his girlfriend was going to ask that to him again. He honestly couldn't believe that this is being asked once again.

"That..." Tim said, looking down at the floor.

It was suddenly silent between the two once again. It was very hard for Tim to find the right words to describe what has happened in his life to the girl he was dating. Seeing he has no other choice but to admit why he was feeling so low about his father being mentioned, Tim decided to reveal to Pinky why he didn't like that question being asked.

"...Turns out, I have to confess something that I...really never told anyone that I'm friends with, not even Chaz. It turns out, the dad that I live with...he's my uncle, not my dad..." Tim said, slowly sounding sad. "It turns out, not only are my parents divorced, but...my dad is dead..." Pinky's eyes widened in horror, hearing that being said to her.

"Really?" Pinky asked, shocked. "Why didn't you mention this before?" Tim blinked a couple times, shaking his head, before looking over to his girlfriend.

"Because...I just...I just can't really bring myself to be honest about this. It's just...something that happened in my life that's so tragic, and I just...never want to bring myself to remember it...or even talk about it." Tim wipes a tear that's coming out of his eye. "I don't want to remember those times again, knowing that...he died, and...I almost did along with him." Pinky blinked a couple times, before looking down to the floor. She then stood up off of the bed, before understanding the entire situation now.

"Okay...I'm sorry, I...I didn't want my dad to upset you like that." Pinky starts backing up from the boy. "If you really don't want to talk about it, I completely understand. Just know that...my dad never wanted to hurt you about what you've went through, or what has happened in the past." Pinky looks over to the right, before looking forward at her boyfriend again. "It's...beginning to get late...I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'll...see if we can go do something together tomorrow afternoon." Tim gave his girlfriend a worried frown, before nodding his head.

"Thank you, Pinky..." Tim said, almost in a whisper. "...Um...I'll see you in the morning, I guess." Pinky nods her head.

"Yeah."

Pinky exits the bedroom, as Tim turns the TV off. Pinky heads off to her own bedroom, as Tim turns off the lamp so that he can finally get some sleep. He laid down on his own bed, drifting off to sleep as he laid there by himself.

The girl in blue walked back into her bedroom, then sat down in her bed. She sat there on her bed, turning the TV back on, and continuing to watch what was on it. She felt sad for her boyfriend, hearing all that he had to go through, as she was not expecting to hear anything that he told her. The girl had all of these thoughts in her head, feeling guilt that her boyfriend went through what he went through. It was terrifying for her to even hear. After being left alone to her own thoughts, Pinky feel asleep.

* * *

Back in the town...

Crystal invited Katie along to go to a diner that's out in the downtown area of Simport. The rebel girl remembered how much Katie likes the diners around town, except the Bad Boys Diner, since Chaz and his buddies go there a lot. Crystal knew Katie would enjoy doing something that would be close to what they liked to do as kids.

The rebel waited at the booth table she was sitting on, as '_Sherry_' by Franki Valli and the Four Seasons was playing on the jukebox. The rebel girl still waited, until she looked out the window, noticing the skateboarder riding her way to this diner. The tomboy kicks up her skateboard, walking in, and heading over to Crystal at the table she was sitting at.

"You called me down here, Crystal?" Katie asked her. "Whatever are you wanting from me right now?" Crystal rolled her eyes hearing Katie's sarcasm towards her. It was something she hated, but she missed it. Crystal sighed, hoping to reason with Katie in this situation.

"Listen...I was...thinking about it, Katie...and...I stopped being somebody who's going to be dating Luke." Crystal said. "Me nor him are going to date, nor will I hang out with him because of some crush that will just...never happen." Katie raises an eyebrow.

"But you're still wanting to hang out with him?"

"If you're call THAT a problem, that's hypocritical." Katie blinked a couple times, noticing that Crystal was talking back to her about that question. "Do remember that you were allowing yourself to hang out with Chaz, despite Summer dating him. No, her cheating on him with Luke doesn't count as anything, because she was still dating him while she was out with Luke."

The tomboy held up a finger, ready to chastise Crystal for saying this as a defense. However, she decided to not talk back and defend herself on that, because she knew that Crystal had a point there. Seeing that there was no way to defend herself on that, Katie sighed to herself, before closing her eyes to calm herself down. She opens them up, allowing the rebel girl to continue with what she had to say to her.

"But either way, I am just friends with him, and nothing more than that." Crystal said. "Besides, even if I still had feelings for him, I feel like he would've been out of my league." Katie rolled her eyes, scoffing at that being said, but shrugged.

"Guess I'm glad to hear that. Despite I'm a bit skeptical about...you doing this...like, I'm worried you're going to be trying to get into a date with him behind my back." Katie said, feeling a little worried about trusting her former best friend on this. "I mean, what makes you think that I should trust you to not go and try to destroy Luke's marriage to Summer anyway?"

"Because I don't want this bullshit to be happening between you and me any longer, so I'm not going to try to go for Luke." Crystal leans forward, rubbing the sides of her head. "How can I even prove to you that I can be trustworthy enough to be your friend again? Literately, just say anything at all, what the hell do you even want from me?" Katie sighed, before leaning forward.

"How about find a new boyfriend for a start. Not one that could destroy the relationship or marriage of another, just find a boyfriend that will be better for you." Katie then stood up from the booth table she was sitting on, before shrugging her shoulders again. "Or...if you can't find a different boyfriend, whatever. That's fine too, just as long as you get yourself to not be involved in Luke and Summer's lives any longer." Crystal smiled.

"Anything for you, dude."

"Yeah...sure..." Katie mutters, before looking off to the bathroom. "...Look, give it some thought, and I'll be going to the restrooms, alright?" Crystal nods her head.

"You go do that now."

Katie walks off, leaving Crystal to her thoughts. She still loved Luke deep down, but she had to do anything to try to gain Katie's trust back. It was going to be hard for Crystal to literately do this, that's all she knows.

* * *

In the bathroom, Katie had an idea that might actually help her former friend out with her situation. She was on the phone while inside the bathroom area of the diner talking to a certain someone who really can help her out.

"Me, help Crystal? To hell am I going to help that psycho!" Sapphire said on the phone. "Like, do you honestly expect me to help somebody who destroyed an entire junkyard by herself?" Katie cringed, before sighing.

"I know...Crystal isn't the most trustworthy person ever...but if she's going to be my friend again, I want you to at least help her out with trying to find a different boyfriend. Instead of that Luke guy that Summer is dating." Katie said, leaning on the sink behind herself. "Come on, Sapphire. I know I shouldn't be asking this, especially not to you, but Crystal is really wanting to be my friend again. You mind helping her for about a couple days or so?"

"Oh, like, me and Candy are not going to help a person who's been nothing but a total bitch to us. Not a chance."

"But you're willing to help me out in case...well, friend to a friend, why not just help Crystal out? I use to be friends with Crystal, so if you're willing to help me, a friend, you're willing to help Crystal when it comes to find a boyfriend. You get what I'm saying?" Sapphire was unusually silent on the other line. It wasn't until a couple seconds later, the party girl spoke up.

"Katie, you and I are not friends. Just because I was willing to help you with your relationship with Chaz, doesn't mean I ever was your friend." The tomboy cringed hearing that being said to her. "Look, just don't expect me to help somebody who hates me and Candy, aside from that Summer girl that she hates the most. It's just not going to happen."

"I don't know what would make you change your mind."

"Nothing. Okay? I'm sorry, but you can't make me help Crystal Montell whatsoever."

"Sapphire..." It was at that moment, Katie realizes that the party girl hung up on her. "...Son of a bitch...does that girl always have to make things so much harder than it already is?" Katie mutters to herself, before walking out of the bathroom to go back to Crystal.


	33. Crystal needs a Boyfriend

The next morning, Katie called Crystal so that she and her can go and meet up with Sapphire. The two tomboys called Chaz up so that he can drive them to Club Candy to meet up with the party girl. Despite the fact that Sapphire wants nothing to do with Crystal, Katie was still needing her help regardless of her refusing to.

So Chaz drops the two tomboys off at said club. Katie kissed him on the cheek, before getting out of his car along with Crystal. The two went over to the doors into Club Candy, hoping that the three partiers were not busy at the moment.

Thankfully, they weren't busy, and they were inside their club building as usual. Katie and Crystal entered the building, being greeted by loud party music playing inside this building. Zack was the only one downstairs, listening to the radio. Katie waves at him, as she was walking over to him.

"Oh, hey. What brings you two here at the club so early?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow at the two girls.

"We are here for Sapphire." Katie told him. "We hope that Candy and Sapphire didn't leave this place or anything." Zack shook his head.

"Surprisingly. They haven't left me to do any of their chores while they are out on a date. They are upstairs watching 'Pretty in Pink' to themselves." Zack shrugged his shoulders. "I would go up there and join, but...yeah, considering that Candy and Sapphire are more distant of me, now that those two started dating, I rather be downstairs rather than up there." The party boy leans forward on the counter, scoffing at the fact that his two friends were upstairs. "Seriously, those two have been forgetting I exist ever since they started dating."

"Hey, don't feel so down, dude. It could've been worse, they probably would decide to not be your friend at all." Katie said, hoping that that would encourage him. The man still just looked upset. "Just trying to make your feel better..."

Crystal steps forward, crossing her arms. "Is the door that leads to that break-room unlocked?" The rebel girl asked.

"Yep." Zack said, before taking a sip of his soda. "Candy always leaves it unlocked for me to come up if they are up there. But I rather be alone. Now can you just go up there now?"

"Okay. We will." Katie said to him. "No need to be hostile..."

The two tomboys headed over to the stairs, heading up them to go find the two partiers. The two headed up the steps, getting up to the room where the party girls were at.

Inside that break-room, the two partiers were sitting on the bean-bag chairs, watching the TV. Sapphire leans her head on her girlfriends shoulders, closing her eyes as Candy wraps an arm around her girlfriend. Without them knowing about it, Katie and Crystal entered the room. Crystal alerts the two by closing the door.

"What the hell?!" Candy shouts, nearly freaked out by Crystal doing that. The blonde tomboy looks behind herself, noticing that Katie and Crystal were right there behind them. "Son of a bitch! You scared me!"

"Yeah, well...me and Katie are here for Sapphire." Crystal said. Sapphire took notice of Crystal behind her.

"Like, no way I am helping you." Sapphire said, turning away from the rebel girl. "Me and Candy don't help people like you, Crystal!"

"Come on, I'm wanting to change for Katie, and I'm staying to it." Crystal said. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Sapphire stood up from her beanbag chair, crossing her arms, and glaring at the rebel girl.

"I like, believe it's pretty obvious why. Like, you totally are a mean girl to be around, and whenever me and Candy are around, you act like a total bitch towards us. So we totally rather not help you." Sapphire looks away from the rebel girl, closing her eyes. The rebel girl scoffs, before walking towards Sapphire.

"Sapphire, knock it off." Crystal said, before glaring at Candy standing next to her. "Yeah, can you tell your girlfriend to stop being such a brat?" Candy shook her head.

"Hey, you've been mean to her in the past, man. Don't look at me and expect me to try to make her change her mind to help you, when you were the one being a bitch." Candy said, eyes narrowing into a glare. "Don't expect me to side with you either. Got it, dude?" Crystal scoffs one more time, before holding a hand up in front of Candy's face.

"Yeah. Don't need to hear it, dude." Crystal said, uninterested with what Candy was even saying to her. "Now let me try to talk your girlfriend into helping me out with my love life?"

"Just help her out, Saph. You said you'd help me out with literately anything that involves love. So, I actually found something that you can help out with." Katie said. "Don't do this for Crystal, do this for me."

Sapphire frowns, looking over to the tomboy who suggested this to her. She really didn't like Crystal, knowing how much trouble she caused throughout Simport beforehand. The party girl looked over to her girlfriend, hoping that she could try to tell Katie that her words are irrelevant to the current problem right now, but in Sapphires eyes, she was right.

"Oh my gosh..." Sapphire mutters, before looking over to Crystal. "...I'll help. But your boyfriend better not be a bad guy, like that crazy Morcubus guy they thrown in jail months ago." Sapphire looks over to Candy one more time. "Well...as much as I would like to stay, I got to go help Crystal with her troubles...I'll make sure that I'll be back for our date." Candy nods her head.

"Of course, sweetie." Candy said, before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "I'll be waiting up here until you return."

"As always." Sapphire kisses her back.

So Crystal and Sapphire walked off to go out to find a boyfriend for the rebel girl. Katie watches them leave, then continued after she walked over to the window that was inside of this room. The two were already passing by Zack, and heading out of the doors. After the two were gone, Katie looks behind herself at Candy as she was standing there, glaring at her.

"You seriously have a lot of nerve bringing THAT girl into my club!" Candy said, clearly frustrated with the tomboyish dentist. "You do know I do not allow troublemakers like her into this building! Other people might cause trouble, but at least they are not as bad as her, Yuki, or Goth Boy!" Katie held up her hands in defense for her former best friend. "I'm more surprised you're giving that girl a chance in the first place."

"I'm hoping that she changes for the better. You might not see it, but I just...I know I shouldn't forgive her at all, but I feel like I should help her out somehow."

"Well, of all people, you got some nerve sending Sapphire out there with her, considering the last person I want near her is my girlfriend of all people! It's bad enough that Crystal tried to steal Luke away from Summer, from what I was told, I don't want my girlfriend anywhere near her!"

"You should be lucky, because Crystal isn't into her. Also, Crystal doesn't date other woman."

"Still, I don't need my girlfriend hanging out with a girl like Crystal!" Katie held up one hand, and then passes the blonde girl.

"Look, I'm sorry that I made this happen out of nowhere for you and your girlfriend, but I wanted to let Crystal have a moment like this to get some sort of redemption for herself." Katie then walks up to the door over to the left, holding onto the doorknob. She looks back over to the blonde girl again. "Listen, just let things be how they are. I doubt Crystal is going to do anything to your girlfriend that will end up getting herself and her and in trouble with the SPA Agency. Not again, since she didn't really do anything too bad after the junkyard incident." Candy rolled her eyes, before the tomboy opens the door. "Anyways, I got to go to my dentist job now. I'm sure Sapphire will be fine with getting my former best friend a different boyfriend."

Katie left the break room, as Candy stood there, rolling her eyes at this. Candy sat back down on the bean-bag chair, taking a sip of her soda can, glaring straight at the TV again. She turns the movie off, and decided to watch some regular TV to herself. Candy sighed, before beginning to watch some 'One Tree Hill' to herself.

"I swear to God, if Katie is wrong, I'm going to just let Crystal stay with the SPA agents and bring Sapphire back to my club building." Candy said to herself. "Like I really want Sapphire to be in trouble with that sorry son of a bitch anyway."


	34. Chances for a Rebel Part 1

Back in the forest...

Tim woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off next to him. He sat up, hearing it ringing next to him, before turning it off. He stood up from the bed, brushing himself off, before getting dressed for the day.

He finally got dressed, and was about to head out of his room. But just as he was about to, Pinky opens the door, carrying a tray of food in her hands. Some pancakes, a couple strawberries, and a cup of milk were on the tray. Tim was quite surprised by his girlfriend coming up here with that tray in her hands, but was grateful nonetheless.

"Oh, Pinky. I didn't expect you to actually bring me breakfast." Tim said, before the girl in blue places the tray on the table. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble to make breakfast for me." Pinky shrugged her shoulders, before turning towards her boyfriend.

"I felt pretty bad about asking that question about...your dad, so I decided to make you some breakfast to cheer you up." Pinky said. "It's the least I can do, really." Tim chuckles, before sitting down on the bed.

"It's totally fine, Pinky. There's no need to say you're sorry. I was...fine with telling you."

"I'm still shocked you really went through something like that. It must've been completely horrifying for somebody like you to go through with something like that." Tim nods his head. "But at least you're alive, right?" Tim also nods his head to that.

"Sometimes, I just wonder what my real dad is thinking whenever I am by myself. If he meant you, than I know he'd see you as such a nice girl to have around his house." Pinky blushes, before she looks down to the floor. "But either way, I...still do miss him..." Tim takes one of the strawberries, and then looks over to Pinky. "Here, do you want one of these?"

The girl in blue is given one of the strawberries that was on Tim's plate. He nods, and ate it, as Tim took another one of them so that he can eat it for himself. The girl in blue stood up from the bed, looking at the boy she was dating.

"Hey, my mom and dad are downstairs, since they want to go out to explore some of the forest." Pinky said. "Do you want to come with us after breakfast? We are actually eating our food as well." Tim nods his head.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Tim said. Pinky smiled, nodding her head, before backing up towards the door behind her. "Hey, uh...I forgot if we had this conversation or not, but...are there going to be animals out there, like bears, or...wolves, or..." Pinky shook her head.

"My cousin has walked through this forest multiple times, Tim. There's no need to be worried." Tim nods his head, placing the tray of him in front of him. "The only thing that's something we really don't want to go to is the lake. Like I said, there's piranhas in there. So that's something neither of us wants to encounter." The girl in blue opens the door behind herself, then looks back to her boyfriend. "Anyways, I'm going to continue to eat my breakfast and wait for you along with my parents, enjoy your meal, sweetie."

"You too, sweetie."

Pinky leaves Tim to continue his breakfast, as she went downstairs where her parents were at. She walked over to the table where they were sitting at, sitting in front of her plate of pancakes. She picks up her fork, and starts eating some of her food. She ate some of her food, before looking out the window that was above the counter nearby.

"Tim's awake, and he's going to be joining us to go out to the forest." Pinky told her parents. "I thought he was going to stay here at the house, knowing that there was video games here." The girl points behind herself, pointing at the TV in the living room area.

"I'm happy that Tim is able to join along with us. He is such a nice boy." Pinky's mother said to her daughter.

"Did you ever end up hearing what he was keeping to himself last night? By the way he was keeping it to himself, it had both of us very worried." Pinky's father said.

"Tim was..." Pinky said, before stopping herself from saying what Tim told her last night, as she left like it was only personal between the two of them.

The girl shook her head, keeping what her and Tim's conversation was about to herself. She didn't want to instantly reveal what she and Tim were talking about last night, as mentioning it would get Tim angry with her for doing so. The blue girl stopped herself from speaking, which she tried to avoid the conversation by doing something totally different. She decided to avoid the question.

"Uh...I don't think we actually talked about it." Pinky said, defending her boyfriend instead of telling her parents the truth. "I don't really think we really brought up in the conversation we had last night."

"What were you talking about last night?" Pinky's mother asked her. Pinky blinked a couple times, before coughing a little bit.

"Just...about the color blue, that's all." Pinky continued to silently eat her food to herself, before her parents nodded their heads. They knew their daughter talks about the color blue a lot, even when she was younger, as it was her favorite color. So they decided to believe that's what her and Tim's conversation was really all about.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back in the downtown area...

"So you just allowed your best friend to go off with some party girl you're not really friends with?" Renee asked. "I don't think that this is even a good idea."

Katie was actually busy babysitting Chaz's little cousin Renee while he was at the auto-shop. The two were at the playground, as Katie was sitting on the bench, while Renee was standing up, hearing the older tomboy tell her what her former best friend was doing. Even though Renee has never really known Crystal all that much, she knew that her cousin's girlfriend was probably going along with a bad idea here.

"Renee, I feel like if Crystal was going to try to be good, than I rather help her out a little bit." Katie said.

"By...allowing some party girl to help her out?" Renee asked, sarcastically. "You really think this plan is not going to be backfiring...in any sort of way? I really doubt things are going to be good after letting Sapphire help her out." Katie pats the younger girl on her shoulder, deciding to reassure her of the whole ordeal that's happening.

"Look Renee, you're...what now? Nine? You don't know how dating works yet..."

"Poppy does."

"But I'm not Violet..."

"But you babysit her more than me, so she probably said a lot about her older sister's relationship with Ghostly." Renee stomps her foot on the ground, placing her hands on her hips, still disagreeing with what Katie allowed to happen. "No offense, I feel like you really made a huge mistake here. That girl is crazy."

"I know, but Renee...I'm doing what...I feel is right. Okay?" Katie points towards the playground. "By the way, is Poppy waiting for you to come to the swings with her?" Renee looks behind herself, before looking at Katie again.

"Nah, I doubt Poppy needs me to go over there and bother her since...well, Billy is one of her friends." Renee shrugged. "But hey, I doubt they will mind me hanging around them while they are on the swings. Also, the swings are fun. I'll come talk to you later." Katie nods her head.

"Okay, be careful over there."

Katie looks over to the opposite side of the playground, noticing Violet on the other bench. Violet was sitting there, texting somebody on her phone as she was by herself. The tomboy then took notice of the goth's little sister on the swings, playing with a boy who she can assume is Billy, a friend she mentions a lot, and is one of her classmates. Renee walked up to them, and the three were happy to see each other.

Seeing this is a good enough time to talk to Violet, Katie stood up from the bench, and headed over to the goth. Katie places her hands in her pockets as she was walking over to her. Violet took notice of the tomboy walking over to her.

"Katie, you're here too?" Violet asked her as she was coming over to her. Katie nods her head, stopping in front of her.

"Yeah. Babysitting Renee over there." Katie said, pointing behind herself at the swing-set. "I see that Poppy and Billy are still happy with each other, huh?" Violet nods her head.

"They are good friends with each other in school, indeed." Violet stood up from the bench, placing her phone into her pocket, before turning her head towards Katie. "I don't think Poppy talks about Renee too much, sadly enough. Those two did enjoy playing chess together that one time in the library." Katie nods her head. "So is Chaz at the auto-shop?" Katie nods her head again.

"You bet he is. Ghostly at Gino's Pizzeria?"

"No, he's at Gabby's Junkyard."

"Ah, I see. Hey, speaking of junkyard...Crystal is actually going to be finding a new boyfriend, and trying to redeem herself so that she and I can be friends again."

Violet stood there, raising an eyebrow at the tomboy in front of her. Like Renee, Violet wasn't so sure that this kind of idea is good. But to the goth girl, this was something that she found completely ridiculous and unbelievable to think is happening. Crystal trying to make things right? In Violet's head, that's insane.

"You're really allowing this to happen? Crystal is a psycho. No way is she going to change for you." Violet said, crossing her arms.

"But she's...I know I shouldn't trust her either...but if she's willing to change for me, I'm willing to take a chance on her, and let Sapphire help her." Katie said, holding her hands in defense. "Crystal's willing to do this for me, and...maybe to you, it's probably something you should at least, try to consider, since Crystal is wanting to try to make things right." The goth girl crossed her arms, shaking her head at that idea. She really didn't want to go through with knowing that the rebel girl who almost ruined her boyfriend's life was going to change. This was something Violet had a massive issue with.

"Look, Lord Daniel tried to destroy me and Ghostly's relationship once he came to Simport to try to fix our relationship." Violet explains to Crystal. "I didn't forgive him whatsoever when he tried to get me to like cute shit, like flowers, puppies, and even had to make me wear purple and pink bullshit. Crystal is no different than him at all. So no, there's no way I am EVER going to forgive her for her actions, even if she redeems herself." Katie frowned hearing that. "I honestly don't know why the hell you would even give her the light of day in the first place."

"Violet, I was only doing this in hopes to see a good side to her. It's foolish, but I'm willing to give her a chance."

"Then you hope that she does change, because I am not giving her any sort of chance at all." Violet sat back down on the bench. "For all I can see from Crystal, she can go die off for all I can care." The goth than looks at Katie, shaking her head. "Just know that when she screws up again, or...hell, maybe destroys the dentist maybe, don't try to say I didn't tell you to not trust her at all."

The tomboy didn't say anything to the goth girl after that was said. If Violet was going to behave this way, instead of hoping to give Crystal a chance after some time, than she wasn't going to attempt an argument to change her mind. Because Katie knows for a fact that she can't change Violet's mind out of all people. So she decided to not go through with an argument of all things. The tomboy went back to the bench she was sitting on before.


	35. Chances for a Rebel Part 2

Back with Crystal and Sapphire, the two were hanging out at the coffee shop that Katie and her friends go to a lot. The two sat at one of the booth tables, as '_Something to Talk About_' by Bonnie Riatt was playing on the radio on the ceiling. Crystal tapped her foot to the song, looking around for a boy to date.

By the looks of it, it doesn't seem like Sapphire and Crystal are having the best luck with finding a new boy around here. Most of the boys that were around the coffee shop either are not interested in talking to them, or they have a girlfriend already. So it doesn't seem like this place was really any good place to find a boyfriend at. Crystal leaned on the table, head lowered in her arms.

"This is getting ridiculous..." Crystal mutters. "How hard is it to find a damn guy in a place like Simport? Katie, Liberty, Summer, and most the other girls are lucky as hell!"

"Like, it could be worse, you could be single for the rest of your life." Sapphire said, rolling her eyes. "Look, you said it yourself while we're here, if you can't find a new boyfriend, then Katie would except that too...because this is literately, like, taking time away from me being with Candy."

"I guess you're right. This feels pointless anyway." Crystal looks behind herself at Sapphire, before being ready to walk off. "For what it's worth dude, thanks for trying to help me, even if you refused to at first. This really helps me and Katie out."

"I was like, doing it for Katie, not you. Keep THAT in mind." Sapphire picks up her energy drink, and then headed over to the doors out of the coffee shop. "Anyways, I'm going to go back to the club...this is beginning to be pointless."

"But can't you stay for a little bit more? I mean, maybe a boy for me will finally come around, you know?"

"Crystal...this is like, totally wasting my time. There's no hope of you getting a boyfriend around here."

"But..."

"But nothing, Crystal. There's no boy that you'd probably like here, so I don't know why we should just give up on you."

"I...guess you're right..." Crystal sighed, looking down to the ground. "...I might just not find a boyfriend, but at least I did some sort of effort to try to own up to my mistakes." Sapphire nods her head.

"Good idea. Because I am beginning to get impatient of finding a boy who's not dating somebody around here."

"Yeah...same here..."

So Crystal didn't get enough luck trying to get a boyfriend around the coffee shop whatsoever. Probably not the best time to try to find a boyfriend today, as it appears. Hopefully, she will try to find a boyfriend later, if she is hoping to find one. Too bad Sapphire wasn't too much help either, considering that she didn't find any boys for Crystal either.

Hopefully, for Crystal anyway, single, dating, or whichever ends up happening later down the road, she just hopes Katie forgives her anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Katie was trying to text her other friends, in hope of trying to let them know that Crystal is trying to redeem herself. Chaz, Tim, and Pinky were hoping that things will go alright with her trying it, but Chaz was a little hesitate to think that this is going to be fine. Renee already gave Katie her opinion on this situation, and it wasn't good. Ghostly and Ray were willing to give her a chance, since Ray was willing to forgive Goth Boy when Yuki died.

It wasn't until Katie took notice of Violet sending her a text that didn't really seem friendly towards her. The tomboy was confused at the text that the goth sent to her. She takes a look at it, wondering what Violet sent straight to her. Katie read this to herself, silently.

'_Hey, you mind telling me why the hell you're sending my husband texts about Crystal? The last thing that me and him need is to be reminded of that bitch!_' Violet's text said.

Katie was surprised, reading that text. It seemed unlikely of Violet to actually send a text like that, to Katie of all people, due to the fact that she is a good friend of hers. The goth sent another text to the tomboy, showing more anger towards Katie for trying to talk to Ghostly and Ray about the rebel girl.

'_I already told you that we want nothing to do with her, and you sending those texts to use is crossing a line that I REALLY don't like. If you're going to go and try to give Crystal a chance, than quit trying to talk to us ever again._' Violet's next text said.

Clearly these texts sounded pretty bitter, and rude towards her. Katie was extremely confused with what's going on, so she decided to go find Ghostly so that she can try to settle this before things get out of hand between her and Violet. So now she and Renee were on their way to Gino's Pizzeria instead of heading off to her own home.

The two girls arrived at the pizzeria, noticing Ghostly inside, giving food to some of the customers around the tables near the windows. Katie and Renee walked into the building, as Ghostly was standing behind the counter. Katie kept her phone out, as she walked up to the blue-haired boy standing behind the counter, looking for a couple more orders that were given to him moments ago.

Ghostly looks over to the two girls coming over to him. "Oh Katie, and...Renee, I believe?" Ghostly said, looking at them. Renee nods her head, as she stood by the counter, nodding her head. "What's up? If it's to hang out, I'm afraid that I can't, because I have a lot of customers here so...I sadly can't hang out at the moment." Katie shook her head, as she places her Smartphone down on the counter, pushing it forward towards the blue-haired boy. "What's this, Kate?"

"It's some texts from your wife." Katie said. "I know you're already fine with Crystal trying to redeem herself and all...but...by the looks of these texts, it seems like Violet is furious at the fact that Crystal is actually trying to redeem herself."

"Well, to be fair, she did destroy the junkyard, and also was rude to all of the other goths..."

"Not helping..." Katie rolled her eyes, before handing the phone over to the boy in front of her. "...Just read these texts, because apparently, Violet's not too happy with me for trying to talk to you about any of this stuff."

Ghostly took the phone that Katie had, reading the texts silently to himself. His casual smile slowly turned into a frown as he was reading both texts. He couldn't believe that Violet was really saying this to Katie about something that was meant to be a good thing. Ghostly hands the tomboy her phone back to her.

"Damn...I don't know what to tell you on this one, Katie. I mean, I don't know why Violet would act like that towards you, but the only thing I can really see be the reason why Violet is acting like this is because...well, this year, Violet had to deal with Lord Daniel trying to get her back, and...you know, she really hated it that she had to go through with something like having him of all people trying to win her back." Ghostly explains to the tomboy. "I genuinely feel sorry about what Violet sent to you." Katie shrugs her shoulders, before cringing at what texts she got beforehand.

"It's...totally fine, dude..." Katie said. "I just...didn't expect something like this to end up getting Violet so damn hostile."

"I doubt she's completely against you on this. Look, I'll try to talk her into trying to find it in her heart to forgive Crystal. I may be having some difficulty trying to forgive her myself as well, but I'm willing to give her a chance if she's willing to no longer destroy her other friends lives. Especially Summer and Luke's marriage."

"How did you know?"

"Annie told me. Also, it's really no surprise to think that Crystal isn't into somebody like Luke Issac anyway."

"I guess you're right on that one. But between you and me, dude...Luke is not that hot." Renee scoffs hearing that being said.

"Jeez, no need to talk about how hot some surfer guy that Chaz hates." Renee said, finding this conversation to be anything except what she likes to talk about. "No offense Katie, but can we go to your house already? Talking about relationships is something I want to listen to when I'm in high school." Katie looks over to the little girl, than back at Ghostly.

"Sorry about her, Renee tends to be pretty bothered whenever me and Chaz are dating each other." Katie said, almost laughing, causing the little girl to roll her eyes. "Anyways, Renee's right. So...I'll leave you to your work now, and...I'll see you later on, and...we'll see if Crystal's willing to date somebody else, or be single until she's willing to date again." Ghostly nods his head.

"Of course, Kate. Thanks for the visit." Ghostly said. "Also, I'll make sure to talk to Violet later on so that I can try to tell her to apologize to you about how she acted." Katie nods her head.

"Thanks Ghostly." The blue-haired boy nods his head.

"Your welcome, Katie." The tomboy and little girl headed out of the pizzeria, as Ghostly went back to work.


	36. Chances for a Rebel Part 3

Now that the coffee shop trip was a bust, it seems like Crystal has no other choice but to tell Katie what happened. She was lucky enough to know that being single would've been fine enough to get Katie back as her best friend. She still felt like she should've been able to do more to try to get Katie back, but she'll probably think of something later.

Katie was sitting at her house with Chaz to her side as they were kissing on the couch. Katie's dad wasn't home, so it gave them enough time to make out with each other. It wasn't until, Crystal walked into the house that made them stop kissing each other. Katie looks behind herself, seeing the rebel entering her house.

"Hey guys..." Crystal said, waving a hand at them. "I'm here..."

"Did you find a boyfriend yet?" Katie asked her.

"No...me and Sapphire were at the coffee shop all day today, and...we had no luck at all." Katie cringed, shaking her head at that. "But...I'm not going to go after Luke again, just because I couldn't find a boyfriend at that coffee shop. I'm going to try again some other time, but right now, I just...couldn't find one. But believe me, we tried."

"Well...I can't say I'm surprised..."

After saying that, Katie and Crystal were silent now. The tomboy took a deep sigh, crossing her arms, and looked towards the floor, wondering what to even say next. But that was when she finally decided to say her next words.

"But...just as long as you're not dating Luke, I guess it's totally fine by me." Katie said, taking a leap of faith still. "Can't say Violet is feeling mutual with giving you a second chance though."

"Violet always hated me, you know that." Crystal said, leaning on the side of the couch.

"She's been texting me too." Chaz said, standing up from the couch. "Violet was annoyed that Katie was giving you a second chance for...God knows why, since it seems like this is the right thing to do."

"Damn it Violet..." Crystal mutters, before Chaz continued to talk.

"Violet was also telling me that Crystal had some nerve to try to even try to make amends with Katie to begin with. She can be sorry for what had happened to Yuki, but she rather not end up becoming friends with somebody who was a psycho, and took over the second-hand in those goths when she had it first." The biker than looks over to Crystal, blinking a couple times, before sighing. "At least you got me, Katie, Tim, and Pinky's forgiveness...but those goths who've quit the group, I think they rather not forgive you."

"Ghostly's willing to forgive Crystal for what had happened in the past." Katie said. "So that's one of them. Ray included."

"Yeah, but nothing's convincing Violet that Crystal is going to change. So yeah, it really seems like things are going to work with her when it comes to you Crystal. Sorry." The rebel girl scoffs, crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes at what her former goth friend was doing in this situation.

"I guess that's what I have to expect out of somebody like Violet. She's too hard to try to forgive you..." Crystal mutters, before looking over to her tomboyish friend. "Hey, I'm sorry that...I indirectly got Violet to turn against you...I am...going to try to talk her into letting me make things right for all of us, her friends included."

"Hopefully, Violet will be able to move pass what happened." Katie said. "Because me and Ghostly are such good friends, and the last thing I really need is Ghostly and I to no longer be friends because of something that occurred in the past." The rebel girl crossed her arms, sighing.

"...Or because of me, really..."

"Admittedly, that...pretty much would've been your fault, no offense..." The other girl shrugged, not offended by what the tomboy said. "...Ghostly's also talking to Violet to try to change her mind. Hopefully, things work out between those two." The tomboy than rubs the back of her head, feeling rather uneasy to ask her one more thing. "So...uh...about Goth Boy..."

"What about the prick?"

"I...just thought I asked how the goth group is doing after...well, all the bullshit that they went through." Katie shrugged her shoulders, before placing her hands in her pockets. "Just curious, since it's been awhile after Yuki's funeral."

Crystal stood there, looking away from Katie wondering what to even say about Goth Boy or the other goths for that matter. It feels weird to be without Yuki in her life, and stand in front of her former best friend once again. She had a lot to talk about, but in her head, all of what she went through wasn't worth bringing up to her friends, now that she has gotten them to trust her again. It was already agreed on that herself, Goth Boy, Winter, nor the SPA Agency will speak of the entire incident that occurred days before Yuki's funeral, so Crystal didn't bring it up to them, as promised.

"Me and him haven't talked after Curtis was born." Crystal said.

"Curtis? Who's that?" Chaz asked her.

"Their kid. They told me that he and his wife finally have a kid now, and let's just say that...I'm rather not wanting to talk about them now that...the entire goth group is no longer hang out with each other. So...yeah..." Crystal lowers her arms, shaking her head in annoyance. "I don't really like thinking about them after Yuki's death, but..." The rebel girl held the side of her head, before speaking some more. "...I've moved on from Yuki's death recently, but...it still hurts me to think about them without thinking about Yuki. But...all I can say is that we haven't been talking at all after all that has happened this year." Katie sighed, shaking her head.

"Guess I can't really blame them, or you for not talking to them." Katie said. "I find it cute that they have a child now, despite all that has happened."

"I did see what their new child looks like, he is really cute, I cannot lie about that." The rebel girl then looks at Katie, smiling at her. "Well, I'm just happy that you and I are friends again. Trust me, between you and me, Luke is no longer going to be apart of this friendship any longer." Katie smiled back at her.

"Happy to hear that, dude." The two high-fived on that, happy to finally agree on that idea.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back in the forest, it seemed like the group was finally done with their little trip around the forest. It was a breath of fresh air for Tim after taking that walk around the forest with Pinky's parents. He kept his eyes on his girlfriend, feeling happy that he was able to go on this walk with her, despite it was pretty silent between the four around the forest. It was still nice for him to be seeing a forest like this.

When they got back to the house, Tim and Pinky stood outside the house, wanting to talk to each other in private. So Pinky's parents walked into the house, wanting to make themselves some lunch for themselves, Tim and Pinky included. The couple stood by the front door, and had a bit of a conversation to themselves.

"That was quite a nice walk, Pinky." Tim said. "I haven't seen such a wonderful forest since I seen the movie 'Epic'. I guess it's a pretty sight the more I thought about it, and...you know, I've never been camping before in my life." Pinky shrugs her shoulders.

"Except we're not really camping, we're just having a bit of a hangout at this house." Pinky said, almost laughing at her boyfriend's words. "But I'm glad you enjoyed that walk around the forest." Tim nods his head.

"I really did." Tim looks behind his own shoulder, before looking at his girlfriend again. "Hey, I've been...giving it some thought, and...I feel a little confident to tell your parents about...what happened in my past. I mean, the conversation that we had last night, you know? If that's alright with you." Pinky frowned hearing that being told to her. She held up her hands, still keeping her sad look.

"Actually Tim, that should be on you to decide. If you're comfortable with telling my parents about your past, that's totally fine. What we talked about should just be between you and me."

"Pinky, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I lied to your parents, or kept secrets from them? Besides, only a terrible boyfriend would do that to their girlfriend." Pinky blushes hearing that.

"Oh, you trying your best to be a gentleman, Tim..." She shrugged this idea off. "I guess I can't really argue with you about wanting to tell my parents about how your past really was like."

"Thank you, sweetie." The two kissed, before Tim looks over to the door, taking one more deep breath before entering the house.

* * *

The boy walked over to the kitchen, his girlfriend following him there. The two parents of the girl in blue were making the whole group some food, not knowing that their daughter, as well as her boyfriend were standing by the entrance of the kitchen area. Tim waves at the two of them, trying to get their attentions.

"Um...hey, can I...uh...say something to you guys for about...yesterday?" Tim asked them. Pinky's father looks over to his daughter's boyfriend, nodding his head.

"Why of course, Tim. What do you want to talk about?" Pinky's father asked him.

"It's about...what I've...avoided talking about last night, when you asked me about...my parents..." Pinky's parents looked at each other, before Tim continued to talk. "I feel like...me not saying anything would...make me seem completely dishonest with you guys, so as a good boyfriend to Pinky, and...be a good friend to you guys, I have to tell you guys something that...I've been keeping from you, for my own self."

"What is it, Tim?" Pinky's mother asked.

"It's about...my parents..." Tim sighed, before pulling up a nearby chair to sit down. "...I didn't want to destroy the mood that we were having last night, since it seems like...all of us were finally all here so that...we can have some fun together, as if this is an actual hangout I would have with my friends. Not to mention, this thing that I've been keeping is...really personal, and...I just didn't want to bring it up. But I want to tell you guys about it, so that I can just...be honest with you guys."

Pinky's father crossed his arms, before Tim sat there, looking down at the floor now. With one more sigh, he looks up at his girlfriend's parents, before finally talking about his past to them.

"My parents, when I was a kid, they've...divorced..." Tim said, shaking his head. "...Me and my dad lived out of this town, and we left my mother. I was...I forgot, I think I was like six or seven years old at the time, but...I just know that along the way to Simport...we've...got ourselves into an accident. My dad...he..." Tim didn't say anything, as it was already obvious what he was going to say next. He looked up at his girlfriend's parents, seeing the shocked looks on their faces. "...The man I live with now is my uncle. He was the closest relative that was near Simport, in a matter of fact, lives in Simport. So...I survived the accident, while my real dad...didn't..." Tim looks up at his girlfriend's parents sighing, rather depressed with that memory. "...I didn't tell you guys this because I...didn't think it was really want...something like that to be...said, since...really, I felt like it would be...too depressing for me to even remember. In the end however, I guess I just can't really go a day without thinking of it..."

"Tim, we are so sorry to hear this happened to you." Pinky's father told him.

"This must be a hard thing to think about for a majority of your life." Pinky's mother said. Tim nods his head, a tear going down his eye. Tim wipes that tear, making sure he doesn't cry about this, as he really didn't want to think about what happened in his past again.

"It's okay, Tim." Pinky's father said, reaching an arm out to rub him on his shoulder. "...If anyone, you have us to turn to, whenever you are feeling low, whenever you are in tough times, you have me and my wife as friends." Tim looks up at them.

"T-Thank you..." Tim said, before standing up from the chair. He hugs the two of them, and then stops so he can say something else now. "I've been...pretty much over it after a couple years, now that I'm older. But it still haunts my mind to this day anyway." The boy shook his head, before looking at his girlfriend's parents once again.

"We never had a son in our lives." Pinky's mother said. "But...if you ever become our son-in-law...we'd still love you like one." Tim's sad frown turns into a slow smile, before he places his hands by his sides.

"Thanks guy...I had...a little doubt that...you'd guys wouldn't be...seeing me as anything that would be good enough for your daughter to date." Tim wipes a tear from his eyes, before speaking some more. "I am...actually pretty glad that I have met you guys." Pinky's parents nodded their heads, smiling at the boy in front of them.

"We're happy to have met you too, Tim." Pinky's father said.

Standing there, Tim looks over to his girlfriend, who was smiling at him. The two walked over to each other, before they decided to lean into each other. They kissed, just as the sun outside the window was just setting already.


	37. Friends Again

It was already the end of July...

Katie was skateboarding through the streets, enjoying herself as she was enjoying the sights of the town around her. So far, things have been relatively calm for the town, now that Crystal hasn't done anything too bad, nor did things really escalated into anything too horrible.

Seems like she was actually right about the fact that Crystal wasn't going after Luke anymore, since Katie hasn't seen her, nor heard she was with Luke at any time, at any day. Summer even said on her FaceBook that she hasn't seen Crystal after that argument at her and Luke's house, so for Katie, it seems like giving her the benefit of the doubt was worth something. So, things were good there.

The skateboarding tomboy was going down the Main Street area of her town. Right around Gino's Pizzeria, she saw Ghostly and Crystal talking to each other by the side of the building. Katie stops her skateboard in front of the two of them, before kicking her skateboard into her hand.

"Hey guys." Katie said, walking onto the sidewalk. "I'm guessing you guys are talking about Violet, huh?" Ghostly and Crystal nodded their heads.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Crystal said.

"So, um...are me and Violet still cool, or are no longer friends because of the fact that...well, me and Crystal are friends again?"

"Not exactly." Ghostly said. "Turns out, Violet and I are going to be parents, as we figured out recently. As you know, Katie, me and Violet had our wedding recently, and me and her are planning on being parents. So...truthfully, Violet said to me that she is actually planning on apologizing to you after she gets out of the hospital." Ghostly then smiled at the tomboy, placing his hands in his pockets. "I guess if you ask me, I know for a fact that you and Violet are going to be friends anyway." Katie smiled at his friends words.

"Thanks, Ghostly. Glad to hear that me and Violet are on good terms still." The two high-fived on that being said. "Glad to hear that your marriage has got to this, dude."

"Thanks Katie."

Ghostly nods, before Gino leans out of the building, whistling for the blue-haired boy, wanting him to get back to work now. Ghostly headed back to the Pizzeria building. Crystal steps forward to the tomboy in front of her, then pulled out her own skateboard. The rebel girl places her skateboard down by her feet.

"So...now that we're friends again, now that is going to be the next thing we do?" Crystal asked her. Katie looks forward, before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Well...I can't really say..." Katie said, before placing her headphones into her ears. She started to play the song '_No Surprise_' by Daughtry on it, before she looks over to her best friend. "Whatever happens though, let's not try to destroy another junkyard...or another person's relationship." Crystal nods her head.

"Agreed..."

The two started to skateboard off into the town. Katie ahead of the rebel girl as they were skateboarding along the sidewalk. The two rode along the sidewalk, just as the morning sun was beginning to rise behind them.

During the ride along the town, Katie looks to the right, looking across the street. She saw Pinky and Tim standing by each other, next to the flower girl that Poppy works at. Tim pulled out some flowers for his girlfriend, smiling as he did so. The two hugged, with Pinky cheering in happiness. Katie chuckles, as she was happy for the couple.

Crystal looks to the park, seeing Goth Boy and Winter, pushing a baby-carriage, with their child Curtis in it. She still didn't forgive them for what happened to Yuki. But she was willing to take blame for what happened to the junkyard, and for what happened to the goth group. She wishes that it was a different way, all of it, but she felt like now, the goth group should just come to an end now. She looked up at the sky, knowing that Yuki was somewhere out there now.

"She knows you're doing good now, Yuki. Goth Boy included." Katie said to her friend. Crystal looks down at the sidewalk, before nodding her head.

"I know, Katie. I know." Crystal said, before going up to her side. "Hey, you think Sapphire would've liked the coffee, how hyper she can get?"

"Really?"

"Eh, sorry, I just wanted to try to make us laugh as we're going off to...wherever we're going."

"We're going to the skatepark, where else, dude?" Katie rolled her eyes, before she pats Crystal on the back. "Oh well...let's just enjoy our lives, right now." Crystal nods her head.

"Agreed, dude."


End file.
